Growing Desire
by FlamingInk987
Summary: Emily overhears a conversation between JJ and Garcia. Who is the mysterious 'her' that JJ is talking about? It will be rated M sometime in the future so I'm rating it that now to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Emily couldn't help but let her eyes wander back up to the blonde media liaison's office. It wasn't the first time today either. Emily was sure she had feelings for the blonde but was obviously never going to say anything. If she did it would ruin there friendship and JJ's straight anyway. It obviously wouldn't work. That's what she kept telling herself, no, that's what she had to keep telling herself. She thought back to the first time she saw JJ.

She was in Hotch's office with her things and there was a gentle knock at the door before she walked in. It took all of Emily's strength not to let her jaw drop to the floor, because it would have. She was beautiful. Ocean blue eyes, blonde hair and the way she dressed, she knew how to show off her petite frame in all the right places. She remembered just staring at the agent before realising she was gawping at the blonde and then immediately offered her hand out to the blue eyed agent.

"I'm Agent Emily Prentiss. I'm new so…," Emily said trying to keep her cool.

"I'm Agent Jennifer Jareau, but you can call me JJ. All my friends do," the blonde agent said before shacking Emily's hand with a smile on her face. Emily couldn't help but smile back. The handshake had lingered for longer than it really should have and the two woman only let go when Hotch cleared his throat behind them.

"JJ, while you here, why don't you show Emily around," Hotch said.

"Sure," JJ said.

Yep. That was the first time Emily saw her, and from that moment Agent Jareau had captured her heart. She had known her for a couple of months now and they were best friends. Emily still hadn't told the blonde agent her biggest secret, that she was gay. She liked to be discreet about it, only telling people if it was absolutely necessary. In this case, that mean non of the team knew. She preferred to keep this one to herself. She didn't know how JJ would react and she certainly didn't want to ruin their her friendship with the younger agent.

Emily glanced at he clock. 3:30. She had another hour and a half before the team was allowed to leave. Concentrating on the paperwork at the moment wasn't an option. She decided to make some tea hoping that it would stall the slight headache she felt coming along.

Emily kept her head down as she headed to the coffee area in the corner of the bullpen, accidentally walking in to someone else who was there. Her head immediately shot up to see JJ and she froze. She couldn't open her mouth. She always wondered if the blonde actually knew what she did to her, physically and mentally.

"Em, you okay?" JJ asked, slightly worried. Emily hated it when people called her Em, but with JJ it always felt different. It felt right.

"Yeah… Yeah. Sorry. I should have looked where I was going," Emily explained rather rapidly.

JJ lifted her hand to rub Emily's forearm, causing Emily's heartbeat to increase dramatically. She could never control herself properly around JJ, she always lost it.

"It's okay Em. It's not like I haven't walked into people before," JJ replied with a giggle. JJ left her hand on the older agents shoulder for another few seconds, which to Emily seemed like a lifetime, before continuing to her original task of making some coffee.

JJ walked up to the side and turned the coffee machine on. "You have tea

right?" JJ asked.

"Yeah. Cut down on the coffee," Emily explained.

"Cut down on the coffee. You don't drink it at all. I honestly don't know how you do it because I would probably die if I didn't have coffee!" JJ exclaimed. Emily let out a laugh which JJ soon joined in with. "Oh, that reminds me, I have to text Will to buy some more coffee," JJ mumbled. Emily tensed at the mention of Will's name. That was another reason the brunette agent would never confess her feelings to JJ.

JJ glanced over at Emily and saw this reaction. She had notice whenever Will's name popped up into a conversation the brunette would either excuse herself or would automatically tense and try and hide behind her walls again. JJ thought she knew why but would always doubt the possibility. JJ always thought Emily was jealous. JJ wouldn't mind if she was to be honest.

She remembered when she first set eyes on Emily. She fell, hard. She tried not to show it and she tried not to think about it, but she knew she had feelings for the blonde. She's straight though, that's what she had to keep telling herself. She had told Garcia, but didn't trust anyone else enough to tell them. She would just try to push the feelings to the back of her mind, but they seemed to somehow get stronger and resurface. She was awoken by the all familiar sound the kettle made that meant the water had boiled, soon followed by the coffee maker.

Emily reached her hand out to grab the kettle but was blocked but JJ's hand on hers. It was so soft and gentle. Once again the brunette's heartbeat rocketed. "It's okay. I'll make it for you," JJ said, throwing Emily one of her signature smiles.

"Thanks," Emily said.

"No problem," JJ replied. 'Never will be for you' JJ thought. 'Oh god! Where did that come from!' JJ was awoken but her thought by Emily asking if she was okay.

"Yeah," JJ assured.

"You just seemed to, sort of, zone out…," Emily pointed out.

"I know just, thinking about one of the cases in my office. I'm fine," JJ explained. This time when JJ smiled, it was the smile she would use with the media. The smile that meant she was keeping something from Emily. The smile that meant there was something she didn't want anyone to know.

"There you go," JJ said before hurrying back to her office. Emily stood there startled slightly. Had she said something. She didn't think she had done anything to offend her. She just shrugged before heading back to her desk. An hour of paperwork and she could finally go home and relax. That was probably easier said than done.

Emily sat on her desk sipping the tea. She wondered how JJ had made it so perfectly, being honest, she probably made it better than Emily would have done herself. She glanced up at the clock again. 4:30. Okay so she had half an hour, she could do that. She decided to take a wonder to Garcia's liar.

As she approached she heard people speaking in there already. She leaned closer to the door so she could hear better. The second voice was definitely JJ's.

"What do I do Garcia?" JJ asked.

"Well, I don't know. Talking is always a good option. Maybe you should just talk to her more often you know, just to see if she sends and subtle hints your way," Garcia theorized.

Her… Emily thought to herself.

"So, how are you and Will doing?" Garcia asked. Emily nearly walked away form the mention of his name, but curiosity got the better of her so she decided she would listen to the answer instead.

"We're still not getting on well. He wants me to leave my job and I can't do that, he knows I can't do that. Now he's moved in, which in my defence I didn't ask him to do, we are arguing constantly. I don't think it's going to work. I want to end it, I just don't know whether I can. I don't want to hurt him," JJ cried.

"I know JJ, but keeping this from him for longer only means that when you tell the truth it will hurt more," Garcia said apologetically.

"I know… I know…," JJ mumbled.

"And… Well if you tell her… About your feelings… Then," Garcia hinted hoping JJ would finish the sentence.

"But you don't know that! Nobody knows that! She doesn't even seem to notice me," JJ sulked.

"Honey, trust me. I've seen the way she looks at you for the simple fact there is never a time when she isn't looking at you. You need to talk to her," Garcia explained.

"Thanks," JJ said and Emily heard the all too familiar sound of JJ's high heels make there were to the door. Damn it! Emily thought. She managed to dive into what looked like a store room before JJ opened the door. Close call.

Emily didn't know whether to go to Garcia now or just sit at her desk for the next ten minutes. She couldn't get one question out of her head. Who was the woman JJ was talking about? She decided to go into Garcia's office and see if she could extract any information from the technical analyst.

"Hey," Emily announced as she walked in. "Is JJ okay?" Emily asked

innocently.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't she be?" Garcia asked.

"No reason," Emily drawled. Garcia looked towards Emily with shocked expression. Has Emily heard everything me and JJ have just been talking about!

"Well, I'm going to head off. Seems it's time to go and I am exhausted," Emily said.

As soon as Emily left her liar Garcia texted JJ straight away. She hoped Emily hadn't heard the whole thing, actually, she hoped she hadn't heard any of it.


	2. The Seed's Flame

**Chapter Two**

JJ was sat in her office finishing one last case before she headed home when she heard her phone bleep. She looked at the screen and it said she had a text from Garcia. _Garcia?_ JJ thought to herself. Garcia wasn't really one for texting. She quickly opened the text.

_Gumbear… We might have a bit of a problem. After you left Emily came into my liar and… The thing is I think she heard us. PG._

This couldn't happen. If Emily heard the whole conversation then this could ruin their friendship completely. She rapidly typed a reply to Garcia.

_WHAT? Please don't tell me she heard the whole conversation! Jay._

She stood there, physically shaking, hoping the reply was going to be a no. But then that could make things even more difficult. How much did she know? How much didn't she know?

_I don't think so hun. She came in looking for some answers from me it seems. She's only just left my liar so you might be able to catch up with her before she leaves. PG._

JJ eyes shot to the blind and she fumbled past her chair to look out of the window. They immediately went to Emily's desk but she wasn't there. She carried on surveying the office but she wasn't there. She must have already got to the elevator and left.

_PG! She's not there! What the fuck am I going to do? Jay._

JJ glanced back at the office and noticed Morgan was there. Maybe he knew where Emily had gone. She rushed out the office and straight towards Morgan's desk, nearly running straight into it for the sheer speed she had come down the steps.

"Wow! You okay baby girl?" Morgan asked, genuinely concerned.

"Now is not the time! Where's Emily?" JJ demanded.

"She left about five minutes ago… I have her nu-,"

"Yes! Now! Please!," JJ cut him off. " Wait, why do you have her number and I don't?" JJ asked.

"She has insomnia JJ," Morgan explained.

"What! And that means she couldn't talk to me? What the hell!" JJ said raising her voice.

"Wow! Calm down… What is you problem? She didn't want to disturb you an Will. Remember? Emily and Will hate each other," Morgan said as though he was stating the clear obvious, which to him he was.

"Morgan! I'm not a profiler. I didn't even know. Why did you never tell me," JJ exclaimed.

"Because it was pretty damn obvious! Don't take this out on me. I personally don't know how you didn't notice. Haven't you seen the death glares they send each other when they are in the same room, haven't you noticed Emily always seems to tense when you use his name, she hates him!" Morgan ranted.

"I… I didn't know… All this time and… I didn't know," JJ said, a look full of hurt crossed her face.

"It's okay right, your not a profiler so you can't blame yourself. It was clear to me but what's my job, here's her number," Morgan said, passing JJ his phone.

She quickly typed in the number before handing Morgan his phone back and sprinting to Garcia's lair. Garcia jumped a mile as JJ bolted through the door to her lair. Their was a look on her face that was a mix of hurt and confusion but Garcia didn't question it, she waited until JJ was ready to talk.

"I have her number so now what do I do?" JJ fretted.

"I don't know… Maybe phone her," Garcia said in a sarcastic tone.

"I know! I mean, what am I meant to say. I don't even know how much she actually heard. I don't even know what I mean to say," JJ huffed and planted herself in a chair, just then her phone started to ring. She took it out of her pocket and it was Emily.

"Shit!" JJ hissed. "It's Emily what do I do?" JJ said frantically.

"Pick up the phone!" Garcia shouted. JJ pressed the answer button to her phone.

"_JJ_," Emily said. JJ felt paralyzed, she couldn't even open my eyes.

"_JJ_?" Emily asked again. Garcia could hear everything they were saying because JJ had put the phone on speaker. Garcia mouthed 'sat something'.

"Yeah I-I'm he-here," JJ said, her heart was literally beating out of her chest.

"_Are you okay… Morgan said that you were freaking out about something and you wanted to call me. What's up?" _Emily said. JJ immediately put the phone down and threw it down onto the side next to Garcia's keyboard.

"What did you just do that for!" Garcia screeched.

"I d-didn't know w-what to s-say. I d-don't know what t-to say," JJ said shaking. "I'm sorry I-I'm going to h-have to go h-home. Will is going to be panicking about where I will be," and with that JJ reluctantly left Garcia's lair.

By the time JJ got home she had 5 texts from Emily and 10 missed calls. She knew she would have to reply or pick up the phone eventually or tomorrow it would be really awkward. Maybe she would just leave it until tomorrow. She could always just avoid Emily right. She got out of the car and walked into her house. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	3. Courage of Velvet

**Chapter 3**

JJ looked over at the alarm on her bedside table for the tenth time in that last five minutes. It read clearly 5:43. She had another 47 minutes until she needed to go to work. Insomnia had been haunting her all night for the simple reason that she just didn't know what was going to happen at work today. Her mind kept jumping to the worst case scenario's. What if Emily put in for a transfer? What if she quit work altogether? What if JJ herself would have to transfer?

Although she kept jumping to these conclusions, she still didn't know how much Emily had actually heard of their conversation. Maybe she didn't hear any of it at all and she was just trying to wind Garcia up. But she wouldn't do that. Would she? Emily wouldn't do that… Surely.

JJ glanced at the clock one more time and it had only been one minute. This was torture. She gave up trying to sleep and decided she would get up now and get to work early. She would have an advantage then, she wouldn't have to walk past Emily or Morgan. She was just going to have to hide in her office all day. She could do that. It would just be like a hectic day full of paperwork right?

JJ dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom. Today was going to be a long day.

Meanwhile, Emily was having the same problem. She too had been sat in her bed for the last few hours staring at the clock. It seemed like it wasn't actually moving at all. Maybe it was broken. Usually she would get at least a two or three hours sleep, but tonight, she didn't get any. She hadn't texted Morgan last night either which in the right mind, she would have done, because now Morgan would know something was up.

She wondered what was going to happen now and she wondered why JJ was so worried. What had happened after she left? Obviously, Emily being Emily had phoned JJ. That's when she definitely knew something was wrong. When JJ picked up she had started stuttering and then freaked out and put the phone down.

Emily got up and out of bed hitting the shower. Today was going to be a long day.

When JJ pulled into the parking lot at the BAU the first thing she saw was Emily's car. She banged her head against the steering the wheel. The whole point of her coming in early was so that she avoided Emily. She debated whether phoning the older agent first, just to see how Emily would react. Then she wondered why Emily hadn't given JJ her number in the first place. Yet she had given it to Morgan. She knew Emily had trust issues but still, they were best friends right?

JJ stepped out of the car and sighed. She locked the car and headed to the elevator. She reached her hand out to press the button but then hesitated. All her confidence had flown out of the window after she saw Emily's car. Why was she here so early anyway? The profilers aren't meant to be in until half an hour after herself and Hotch was there. JJ stopped her worrying and pressed the button. Once she was in the elevator there was no turning back.

The elevator opened and JJ stepped in. If she was going to cower in her office all day, the least she could do was to put on a confident stride. At least then it would look like she was fine, but she had to admit, Emily was the best profiler she had ever known. She would see straight through it. A girl had to try right?

The doors dinged and then opened. She walked out and could see Emily spinning around on her chair in front of her desk. JJ couldn't help the little smile that crept on her face. She thought she was the only one who still did that. It was still amusing to do to her. She noticed what Emily was wearing which didn't help. She had black boots that even a marine would be proud of, black cargo pants and a black v-neck jumper. She had her hair tied back in the ponytail, the way Emily's appearance would always be if she was going out into the field.

JJ heart increased right there and she hadn't even walked into the bullpen yet. Emily was dressed up bad ass style, and while JJ didn't want to admit it, it definitely turned her one. That did not help the situation that was imminently going to happen. JJ calmed her nerves down and walked in. _Confident JJ, you have to look confident._

Emily was still oblivious to the blonde agent heading toward her desk and was still spinning around in her chair. She loved to spin around in her chair, as childish as that sounds. That why she hated having to have so much self control when she was in the briefing room. It was be so inappropriate to start spinning around in her chair while everyone was talking about dead bodies.

That's when Emily finally noticed the blonde agent walking towards her desk. She immediately stopped spinning and stood up which wasn't a wise idea. She fell over almost instantly. JJ saw the brunette agent stand up and then just vanish under her desk and jogged over. JJ couldn't help but laugh. The Agent Emily Prentiss had just fallen over.

"Not funny," she hear Emily groan. Well, so much for avoiding Emily right.

"Oh come on! You have to admit. You have never fallen over and the one time you do it's because you were spinning around in your chair. I find that funny, very funny!" JJ said, keeling over in laughter.

Emily got up and gathered together any self-dignity she had left, which wasn't a lot after that.

"Jen, as much as this situation is quite funny and you are clearly enjoying it, maybe a little too much," Emily laughed before continuing. "What was the matter last night?"

JJ immediately stopped laughing as a look of seriousness crept along her face. This is why she was meant to be avoiding Emily. JJ glanced around the room to make sure no one was there before grabbing Emily's hand and pulling her into her office. JJ knew if Emily wanted she could have as easily stood her ground considering how much stronger Emily was, but was glad she didn't.

JJ ushered Emily in before closing the door and locking it. JJ pushed past Emily, knocking her back slightly, before making her way over to the opposite side of the desk. Emily had never been this scared of JJ before, ever!

"Emily, how much of the conversation last night did you hear?" JJ demanded, venom clear in her voice.

"I don't know JJ, you put the phone do-"

"You know I'm not talking about that Emily! Don't play dumb with me and just answer the god damn question! How much of the conversation did you hear?" JJ was shouting now.

"JJ. Just calm down okay?" JJ nodded and took a deep breath before pinching the bridge of her nose. Emily knew this meant JJ was pissed off and stressed. She though it was better to just answer the question that avoid it. She has seen JJ angry before and she knew, being in a locked room with a pissed off JJ wasn't a good idea in the first place. Knowing you were also the cause of it made it a million times more scary.

"I didn't really hear much of it I swear. I heard you talking about someone and," Emily took a deep breath before continuing through gritted teeth. "Will."

JJ definitely noticed the anger and self-control it took for Emily to be able to say his name. This time it was clear, crystal clear.

"Em, why do you hate him so much?" JJ asked in a gentle tone.

"I don't," Emily replied bluntly.

"Em, yes you do! Don't say you don't because everyone can see it!" JJ shouted.

Emily glared at JJ. JJ suddenly felt very scared by Emily, the person she was meant to be best friends with. Emily suddenly realised she was scaring JJ and then slowly walked backwards and unlocked the door. "Sorry," Emily whispered before she walked out the office and sprinted to the elevator. She needed air. She needed to think.


	4. Flaming Solitude

**Chapter Four**

By the time Emily had calmed herself and down and made her way back to her desk, Hotch had called out of his office that there was a case and to go the conference room immediately. Everyone knew if a case hadn't gone through JJ and had gone straight to Hotch, it was a bad one. This also meant Hotch would be explaining the case and JJ would be seated. Emily crossed her fingers that she didn't end up sitting next to her, but knowing her luck, she probably would.

She made her way to the conference room last. As she passed JJ's office, JJ stepped out. The chances she would end up sitting next to the blonde haired agent were now extremely high. JJ tagged along behind Emily, but didn't bother to say anything. She knew Emily had gone for a walk to cool off and starting another conversation would inevitably turn into an argument. Right now they needed to focus on the case.

When Emily walked into the room, her fears had been confirmed. She would be sitting next to JJ. Emily took the seat closest to the board for the simple reason that JJ would then not be able to see her face. As good as Emily was at compartmentalising and building walls, the blonde haired agent always seemed to be able to look straight through them. More so than the profilers on her team.

Emily sighed as she sat down. Hotch nodded to her and she nodded back before having a look at the case file that had been put in front of her. There had already been 5 victims.

"Well there is a clear picture on what kind of victim he goes after," Morgan commented.

"All red heads, brown haired and aged between 35-40," Emily continued.

"How had they been killed?" JJ asked. Although JJ wasn't a profiler, she was still interested in learning about the behaviour of criminals. She found that sometimes, well a lot of the time, profiling skills were a definite advantage on her side.

"Seems they have been put through some kind of torture. He holds them for 24 hours and beats them until they can't take it anymore and then he shoots them," Hotch explained. "Wheels up in 20," Hotch continued before exiting the room. Everyone followed out but Emily who sat there looking at the case they had been given.

JJ left last but then hovered at the door. She opened her mouth to say something but Emily said something first. "JJ. I'm sorry." JJ already knew Emily didn't mean it, but somehow, Will always seemed to hit a nerve.

JJ walked back in and sat next to Emily again. "Emily why do you hate him?" JJ asked her previous question that wasn't answered. Emily sighed, more to herself. She knew the reason but she knew she couldn't tell JJ.

"I can't say," Emily admitted.

"So you know why?" JJ quizzed.

"Yeah," Emily said before getting up and walking out, leaving JJ sat there in complete confusion. What could possibly be so bad that Emily couldn't answer the question. JJ sat there for a few more minutes before getting up and walking to her office to get her go back.

20 minutes seemed to fly by and everybody had gathered on the plane. Everyone seemed to be distant for some reason. Even JJ could tell this. They were probably frustrated. They always were when they were called in so late on a case. 5 murders, and only then did they decide to get help. It frustrated JJ as well.

JJ was last on the plane and was going to take a chair that was separated from everyone else, but instead went to sit next to Emily. She knew she was pushing the older agents buttons but she needed to know. As she walked further towards Emily, she noticed Emily had worn her belt off centre. JJ loved it when she did that, but it frustrated her as well. It turned her so damn on. She noticed Emily was wearing dog tags as well. She wondered what was written on them. As far as JJ knew, Emily had never worn them before.

She sat down across from Emily, just studying the older woman for a moment. Emily was gazing out of the window, a slight frown on her forehead. She had one elbow on the table and was biting her nails. Emily was thinking about something, Emily knew that much, but she was thinking about something that was making her nervous. JJ wished she knew what, all she could guess is it had something to do with the question JJ so wanted, no needed, to be answered.

"Em," JJ called. Emily didn't look at JJ, she didn't even stop biting her nails. She was in deeper thought than JJ originally she thought she was. "Emily," JJ said, her voice slightly raised.

"Huh? Oh, hey. Sorry, was… Thinking about the case," Emily explained. JJ knew she was lying. That much would be clear to anyone. Now JJ had gotten Emily out of her thinking, she didn't quite know what to say, so she said the first thing that came into her head.

"Are you okay?" JJ asked.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine. You?" Emily replied. JJ could tell Emily was still in her daydream state and was trying to distance herself from her. JJ reached her hand across the table and pulled Emily's fingers from her mouth and brought them back down to the table, keeping her hand on top of Emily's. She was glad Emily didn't pull away. Emily looked at JJ with a questioning look on her face.

"Stop biting your nails," JJ said, squeezing Emily's hand.

"Oh. Didn't even know I was biting them," Emily lied. JJ was getting no where.

"Emily, don't shut me out. Please," JJ begged.

"I'm not. I just…," Emily didn't finish her sentence, instead just looked down at the table. Emily knew JJ would be able to tell how she was feeling by looking into her eyes.

"Em, not to offend you but you are. You can tell me anything you know. I'm always here… Always," JJ reassured.

"I know," Emily whispered. JJ pulled her hand back and just sat back in the chair. This really wasn't working. She would have to try another way to get the older agent to speak to her.

Once they landed they all headed straight to the precinct . JJ introduced herself and the rest of the team before the sheriff showed them to the room he had waiting for them, with a board as requested.

Everyone piled in and dropped their go-bags at the far end of the room. When they had headed there straight away, they really had headed there straight away.

Emily and Reid as usual went straight to the board to put up the pictures. Reid would work on the geographical profile, meanwhile Emily would stare at the picture and notes. Well, that is what is would look like to anybody else. JJ knew inside her head was whirling around, putting pieces together like a jigsaw, finding things that fit and things that didn't.

Hotch and Rossi would sit in the corner of the room discussing things quietly about M.O. and the possible backgrounds of the unsub. Morgan would sit at the table, case file open in front of him with a look of pure concentration on his face.

JJ on the other hand would have to sort the media. She stepped back out of the room to talk to the sheriff. She told him not to give the unsub the name and told him to tell his officers to keep their mouth shut. If they said anything to the media, the unsub could snap, leading him to kill more innocent people.

By the end of the day the team had gotten nowhere and had met at the lobby in to hotel. Hotch walked up to them, a grim expression on his face. "The only have three rooms currently available. Two twins rooms and a room with only one bed, luckily it's a double bed. Two of us are going to have to partner up," Hotch explained.

"I'll sleep with Emily," JJ blurted out, without thinking about what she just said. Emily immediately swallowed the wrong way and starting violently chocking. JJ started to pat her on the back before realising what she said.

"Oh god! Sorry sir, I didn't mean it that way at all… I meant… Just share the room," JJ exclaimed.

"I know," Hotch said looking towards Emily, who was still coughing. "You okay?" Hotch continued.

Emily just nodded, completely out of breath. Hotch gave the keys to JJ and headed to the elevator along with Reid and Morgan.

"Sleep with me!" Emily shrieked.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to say -,"

"JJ, I'm gay! I haven't actually told anyone here but you so… I actually find that quite offensive," Emily said. JJ opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it and closed it again. She started for the elevator, Emily tagging behind.


	5. The Angel's Embrace

Reviews are much appreciated so thank you to anyone who sent me one and thank-you to anyone who had been following this story so far.

**Chapter 5**

As soon as they were in the room, Emily threw her bag into the bedroom and collapsed onto the couch, face first. You would have though she was dead if you didn't know any better. JJ let out a little giggle.

"You do know the couches tend to be very uncomfortable," JJ said, stifling a laugh.

"Thanks for the late info. Looks like the couch already has me hostage," Emily mumbled. JJ couldn't help it, she burst out laughing causing Emily to get up and turn around with a blank expression on her face, only making JJ laugh that little bit harder. Emily just shook her head. "I'll sleep on the couch," Emily said.

"Why?" JJ asked, all seriousness coming back.

"Well considering what I just told you for one, and two, I don't think we are really getting along, three, the chances are I'm not going to be able to sleep anyway," Emily explained.

"Em… I don't care if your gay or not, it doesn't bother me. Two, it's not that we aren't getting along, it's that your shutting me out which you know frustrates me. Three, I really don't care," JJ replied.

Emily looked at JJ with a bit of a shocked expression on her face. She would have thought JJ had agreed to her sleeping on the couch. Just as she was going to reply JJ's phone started to ring.

"Jareau," she answered. "Oh hey Will." Pause. "No." Pause. "What are you talking about?" Pause. "I've already explained this, it isn't an option." Pause. "Well it's not like I asked you to, did I!" Pause. "Will seriously!" Pause. "You didn't seriously just say that!" Pause. "Do you know what Will. No! It's over! I want you out of my house by the time I get back!" JJ put the phone down, tears started to slide down her face.

Emily was in pure shock. Had JJ just ended it with Will? Emily walked over JJ and hesitated, but then wrapped her arms around JJ's waist. JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's neck, clinging on to her as though if she let go, she would float away and never find her way back again. JJ hid her face into the crook of Emily's neck and Emily could feel the tears fall. She kept one arm around JJ's waist and brought the other one up to run it through her hair. It always seemed to calm her down when she did this, but it didn't seem to be working this time. She felt JJ physically shake in her arms and she was scared she was going to end up in tears to.

"Shhh," Emily whispered. "It's alright Jen," she soothed. Emily stated to rock, still stroking JJ's hair, to try and calm her down. Emily swore she would kill that bastard for making JJ cry, at least she had a reason now. Eventually

JJ stopped crying, but she was still shaking.

Emily pulled away but took hold of JJ's hand and led her to the couch. She waited for JJ to speak, not wanting to say something wrong to the blonde.

"Do you know what he said," JJ said, her voice breaking slightly. Emily just looked at JJ. "He said that I think dead bodies are more important to me than his relationship," JJ said as a solitary tear rolled down her face. Emily leaned forward and stroked the tear away with her thumb.

"JJ look at me," Emily said in the softest voice she could. JJ just kept her head bent down. Emily got up and kneeled in front of JJ, forcing her to look the older agent in the eye. "JJ, don't listen to him. If that's what he thinks then you deserve better. I would do anything to be with a woman like you. Just don't listen to him because I know the dead bodies in this aren't what counts. It's saving people's lives that are important, and damn, you're more than good at that," Emily said. JJ could hear the truth and honesty in her voice, she could see the love in her eyes, and for a moment, she saw a flicker of desire. Maybe she did have a chance with Emily after all…

"Come on," Emily said lifting JJ off the couch. "You need rest."

"What? And you don't?" JJ said, a smile forming on her lips. This time, the smile reached her eyes.

"There's the JJ I know," Emily said leading JJ into the bedroom. She stepped back into the Living room, slowly closing the door while JJ got changed. JJ opened the door and stepped out once she had.

"Are you coming to bed?" JJ asked. "Are you even getting changed?" JJ continued. Emily was stretched out on the couch and sat up to look over the sofa to JJ.

"No, I'm going to sit here for a bit," Emily explained. JJ put a sleepy frown on her face which Emily thought was cute. Emily couldn't help but smile.

"I'm not going to bed if your not," JJ declared. Emily smirked at the stubbornness of the woman, who was supposedly a small town girl.

Emily patted the sofa in a gesture to tell JJ to sit with her. JJ obliged and walked over.

"Shove up then," JJ said smirking. Emily just smirked back and pointed to the space between her legs. JJ shook her head.

"Lazy little thing," JJ teased. She climbed on the sofa and sat between Emily's legs, resting her head on Emily's chest and her back on Emily's front. Somehow, for JJ, it felt right. It felt right to Emily as well. Emily rested her chin on top of JJ's head lightly.

"Feeling better?" Emily asked softly.

"Yeah," JJ said.

"Good," Emily said. Emily rapped her arms around JJ's waist in supposedly a comforting gesture, but to both Emily and JJ, it was secretly something more. JJ felt safe in Emily's arms, like it was meant to be like that. She listened to the older woman's heartbeat. It was soothing to JJ. JJ subconsciously placed her hands on top of Emily's. She felt safe, she was safe. She let herself drift off into sleep.

Emily noticed JJ was asleep when her breaths became further apart and deeper. Emily picked up JJ in a bridal position making sure not to wake the sleeping blonde, and carried her to the bedroom. She lightly kicked the door open and walked over to the bed. She lay JJ down and covered her with the comforter. Just as she was about to walk away JJ grabbed Emily's hand.

"Stay with me, please," JJ pleaded in a whisper. Emily couldn't exactly say no. She climbed into bed next to JJ.

"Can you hold me?" JJ asked sheepishly.

"Huh?" Emily asked.

"Please," JJ begged. Emily sighed and then rolled over so she was behind JJ. She wrapped her arms around JJ's waist and she felt JJ push her back further into her before relaxing. It felt surreal to Emily. She could only imagine what it would be like to hold JJ like this knowing she was hers. Emily couldn't understand how anyone would want to push JJ away, but she did it herself sometimes. Inside that hurt Emily, she never wanted to, but it was like a natural response.

"Emily, relax," JJ whispered. Emily didn't realise she had been tensing. She relaxed and just moulded into JJ almost.

"Thanks Em," JJ breathed.

"Anytime," Emily said. She should have blushed at her reply, but she didn't. It was true. Both agents fell asleep with a feeling of peace and safety that neither had felt for some time.


	6. Lips of Light

I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. You guys have been really supportive and I will try to mention names next time. Thank-you to anyone who are following the story as well, means a lot.

**Chapter Six**

JJ started to stir and move around. She searched for the warm figure that had held her so close the night before, but she wasn't there. JJ groaned and sat up to look at the clock on the bedside table. It read 3:14. A frown appeared on JJ's face as she scanned the room. Emily wasn't seriously up at this time was she?

JJ trudged to the Living room, her sleepy expression still clear on her face. She heard music coming from the room and she leaned on the door frame. She could hear Emily singing along to it quietly. Emily's voice was low and husky, matching the pitch of the song with ease. She couldn't see Emily, so guessed she was lying on the sofa again. She listened more carefully to the words.

_Why you wanna leaveWhen it's so easy just to stay?Lying wrapped up in my armsUntil the break of daySo_

_Whenever you need a soft touchKnow my demands are smallMake me a lover, undercoverOr don't ever love me at all _

JJ walked over to Emily with a smirk on her face. She walked over to the sofa and then realised that Emily had her eyes closed. She was debating whether to disturb the brunette or just simply listen to her sing. It was relaxing to the blonde. A smirk played across JJ's face.

JJ walked over to the middle of the couch and then straddled the brunette, expecting her to be surprised or jump. All that appeared on Emily's face was a smirk to match JJ's.

"I knew you were watching me," Emily whispered.

"Really. And how did you know that?," JJ questioned.

Emily just tapped her nose with a knowing grin spread on her face. She opened her eyes to look at the blonde. "Why are you up so early?" Emily asked.

"Why are you not sleeping?" JJ returned to question.

"I asked first," Emily said, the knowing grin soon turned into a smug one.

"Well I have the perfect excuse, I woke up and found my angel had decided to abandon me, so I walked into the living room in search of her, and the most hypnotic noise hit me," JJ said simply.

"Really," Emily said in a sarcastic tone.

"Mmhmm, and so I return my question. Why aren't you sleeping? Better still, why haven't you got changed yet?" JJ said.

"Because I can't sleep," Emily stated.

JJ noticed the dog tags that had earlier grabbed her attention and reached her hand forward to better inspect them. As JJ's fingers brushed Emily's collarbone, the older agent couldn't help but let a little shiver run down her spine. JJ smirked smugly to herself. She knew exactly what she was doing.

JJ turned her attention back to the dog tags that were in her hands. She ran her fingers over them and felt that something had been engraved into them. Emily was just watching JJ intently. Careful to watch her reaction, Emily let her hands rest on the blonde's hips. JJ just smiled so she left them there.

JJ moved the dog tags further towards the lamp that was on in the room to see what had been engraved into them. On one was simply the word 'trust'. On the other the words 'The best proof of love is trust'. JJ frowned slightly, she didn't understand what it meant. "What does it mean?" JJ asked, voicing her thoughts.

"When I was in College, I had a group of friends. We were really close. I managed to stay there for a few years, which with someone who has an Ambassador as a mother, is like a miracle. But it didn't last. After graduation mother said we had to leave again. I didn't want to. It broke my heart, literally. So one my friends made me this. She said that no matter where I was, she would still love me and still trust me. She told me that if I was to fall in love, I was to give this to the person who captured my heart. Unfortunately, she died a year ago. In a car crash. Lately, I have been feeling a bit down I guess you could say, and so I decided to wear it. She was always there for me and I just feel that if I wear it, it gives me that little bit of strength I need. Just to get me through the day," Emily explained.

"So, you haven't fallen in love with anyone yet? Nobody has captured your heart?" JJ asked.

"I wouldn't say that, but… I just haven't told her," Emily said.

"Why not?" JJ questioned.

"Well. There are quite a lot of reasons if I'm honest. I guess the main one is that I'm scared. I was scared from the first moment I laid eyes on her. I'm still scared now," Emily admitted.

"Well then, why don't you just give it to her?" JJ observed.

"Why should I give it to her?" Emily returned the question.

"Because… Maybe she feels the same way about you, but she's also scared. Maybe she's waiting for you to make the first move. Maybe you captured her heart, and she doesn't want to ask in case you break it," JJ reasoned.

Emily looked JJ in the eye. She stayed like that for a few moments before she unclipped the dog tags and reached out to clip them around JJ's neck. JJ smiled, tears forming in her eyes. One tear managed to escape and Emily brought her hand up to JJ's face and wiped it away gently with her thumb. JJ closed her eyes and held the dog tags in her hand for a moment. Then she opened them and let Emily look into her eyes.

"You really mean it?" JJ whispered, scared that if she actually spoke, the tears would finally roll down her face.

"Trust me, I mean it. I remember the first time I saw you like it was yesterday, and even though it seems a waste of a memory, it will stay in my mind forever. I was scared to say something to you in case it ruined our friendship all together. I was scared that you would hate me for the rest of your life. I was scared that you would leave and I would never see you again. You mean the world to me Jen and if anything like that happened, I don't know what I would do. I would be broken, forever. JJ, look at me," Emily said as she gently lifted JJ's chin to look at her.

"I need you Jen," Emily whispered, a tear of her own falling down her face. JJ didn't know what to do, she felt overjoyed. She thought Emily had fallen out with her, that things weren't ever going to be the same between them. And now, she was sat next to the woman who had just declared her love to for her. JJ did the only thing she could think of.

JJ lent down slowly. She could feel Emily's breath on her lips. Emily leaned forward to close the remaining gap. Emily stared back at JJ to sought out the permission to kiss her from her eyes. The answer was clear.

Emily leaned in and pressed her lips against JJ's. The kiss was short but meant everything to the two woman. Emily's lips spoke love and JJ's spoke forever. In that kiss, Emily's soul, heart and mind had entwined entirely into JJ's. JJ pulled back slightly and let her head rest on Emily's chest.

"And I need you Em," she admitted. No more words needed to be said. Something that had started as a simple embrace had now turned into true love and passion. Emily listened to JJ's breathing until she was sure she had fallen asleep and only then did she let her own mind drift off into the abyss of dreams.


	7. Hopeful Heart

I would first like to mention names as I said before. Two in particular… Willow008 and Damhill who seem to be loyal in sending me a review after every chapter. Thank-you to anyone else who has sent me the odd review and hope you keep reading. I appreciate it.

**Chapter 7**

JJ woke up once again on the bed, and once again like last time, Emily wasn't there. It frustrated her slightly but she understood that Emily had trouble sleeping. It's not like she chose not to sleep. As her senses started to come back to her she could smell coffee. She looked at the clock. 8:30. She had an hour and a half until they had to be at the precinct. She dragged herself out of bed and into the kitchen.

Emily was stood up looking out of the large window of the hotel. It was an amazing view, you could see the whole of New York from the window. JJ wandered over and put her arms around Emily's waist. She sure could get used to this.

"Hey you," JJ said.

"Hey yourself," Emily replied as she spun around to face JJ. She planted a soft kiss on her lips before nodding over to the table in front of the sofa and said, "I made you some coffee."

"Impressive," JJ said with a smirk.

"So have a passed your test of being a great girlfriend then?" Emily asked sceptically before raising an eyebrow.

"You did that a long time ago," JJ said seductively. She picked the cup of coffee from the table and sipped it before moaning.

"Excuse me Agent Jareau, but I can not and will not be held responsible for my actions if you carry on making them kind of noises," Emily grinned. JJ looked over at Emily finally noticing what she was wearing. She was wearing the same kind of attire she wore the day before but she wasn't wearing her dog tags. Memories of the night before came flooding back. JJ reached her hand up to her neck and smiled when the cool metal hit her skin.

"Em?" JJ said seductively as she got back up from the couch. Emily couldn't help but notice how sexy JJ looked with her hair still wild and untamed from sleep.

"Mmhmm?" Emily asked, once again turning around to face _her_ JJ. Emily would never get enough saying that.

JJ waited until she was stood in front of Emily. "Do you know how distracted I get when you wear your belt off centre like this?" JJ asked, hooking her fingers around the belt loops.

"Didn't even think you noticed," Emily lied with a smirk.

JJ pulled Emily towards her and Emily leant in so their lips could touch. It started slow and tender but soon turned into something more fierce and fiery. Emily brushed her tongue against JJ's lips receiving a moan. JJ eagerly opened her mouth as a growl arose from deep in Emily's throat as their tongues danced in each others mouth. Eventually, lack of oxygen became to much and JJ had to pull back. Emily wasn't out of breath and was just grinning like an idiot.

"How aren't you out of breath?" JJ asked.

"Hmm… Let's just say there's a lot you don't know about me Jay," Emily replied with a smirk.

"Well, you going to have to tell me about them things eventually, considering I'm now your girlfriend," JJ said. She got a warm feeling inside from being able to say.

"You'll find out in good time. You might as well go and get changed. We've got to meet downstairs with the team in an hour," Emily said.

"Okay," JJ said, before capturing one more kiss from Emily. She would never get enough of kissing those lips, it was already an addiction. JJ walked into the bedroom and got some clean clothes before hopping into the shower.

She thought about what happened last night. Everything she had dreamt of had been given to her in one night. And Emily's lips, so soft. It amazed her. She wondered how much she had actually missed due to the fact she didn't amit her feelings to Emily earlier. She was sure Emily was probably thinking the same thing. She hoped all this would work out, she really wanted it to work out.

Once JJ had finished showering and had gotten changed, she walked out the bathroom, but then hesitated. She walked back in and picked up the dog tags, putting them around her neck and smiling. She walked back into the Living room to be greeted by Emily. As soon as Emily saw the dog tags she smiled. "I didn't think you'd wear them when we have to go out to work," Emily said.

"Why wouldn't I?" JJ said. "Apart from the fact I don't think they suit me that well. Your butch so they suit you… Me. Not so much. But I don't care. What you said last night really touched my heart," JJ said.

"Come here," Emily said. JJ did as Emily said and walked up to her. Emily put her hands on either side of her face. "Your beautiful. No matter what anyone says, I don't even care what you say. You will always be beautiful to me," Emily declared. JJ blushed slightly and a sheepish grin crept onto her face.

"Do you know how long I've waited for this?" Emily asked. JJ simply shook her head. "From the first moment I saw you. I had to watch you for six months dating that South Orleans son of a bitch. I began to doubt you even cared," Emily admitted.

"I'm sorry," JJ said.

"It's okay. I've got you now. That's all that matters," Emily said before wrapping her arms around the smaller woman's waist and pulling her in. Emily kissed her hard, trying to show all the emotion she had pent up for all those months. JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and responded so eagerly it shocked both woman. Emily pushed her tongue into JJ's mouth and JJ let out a moan. She could taste something sweet in Emily's mouth. Something sugary.

JJ then felt the wall against her back. The feel of Emily's body against hers was making her dizzy and she clung onto Emily's neck even tighter. Emily knew JJ was being starved of oxygen so pulled away slowly, biting JJ's lower lip before moving on to sucking on the younger agent's pulse point.

JJ let out a load moan, digging her nails into Emily's back and receiving an approving growl from the older agent. JJ's knees grew weaker as she felt Emily nibble on her earlobe and continued to plant licks and kisses down her neck to her collarbone. Emily slipped her thigh in between JJ's leg and let out a louder growl when JJ's nails dug in deeper.

JJ started to grind against Emily's thigh, moaning loudly. JJ threw her head back against the wall, her breaths becoming more shallow. Emily began sucking on her pulse point only making JJ moan even louder. Just at that moment Emily pulled back and walked away.

"What the hell!" JJ shrieked.

"What?" Emily asked innocently.

"You can't just do that and walk away," JJ complained.

"I can and I will or we are going to be late," Emily said with a smirk.

JJ raised an eyebrow at the unfazed brunette. "You did that on purpose didn't you," JJ stated.

"No comment," Emily said walking towards the door. "Coming?" Emily asked. JJ let out a sigh before walking out the door.

"I hate you," JJ murmured as she walked past Emily.

"Sure you do because that is so believably," Emily said sarcastically. She locked the door before putting the keys in her pocket and entwining her fingers into JJ's hand.

"What are you doing?" JJ asked.

"I'll let go once we're in the elevator, don't worry," Emily assured JJ. In a way JJ felt happy about that, obviously she didn't really want the team to know. On the other hand she felt a bit disappointed. She would have loved to see the expression on her teams faces.

Before they stepped into the elevator Emily tucked the dog tags into JJ's shirt and planted a soft but sweet kiss on her lips.


	8. I Trust You

**Chapter 8**

Once the elevator dinged to announce they were on the bottom floor, Emily let go of JJ's hand. They stepped out and walked to the rest of the team in perfect sync.

"Where's Hotch?" JJ asked.

"He'll be down in a minute," Morgan said, "So…," Morgan continued. "How was your night with Emily?" He asked wagging his eyebrows. JJ immediately blushed knowing what they actually did last night.

"Morgan, seriously. I thought we got over that last night," Emily said with a blank expression. Just then Hotch stepped out of the elevator, saving JJ and Emily getting into a very awkward conversation with Morgan.

The team all walked into the precinct awaiting another day of pure frustration in trying to find a killer that seemed to enjoy torturing innocent woman. Everyone walked into the room they had abandoned last night after getting no where. Emily sent one of her million dollar smiles and a wink to JJ before she walked back out to go and get an update on the media and what they knew and what they didn't know.

"Guys, I think I have a geographic profile," Reid announced rather proudly.

Everyone peered over in his direction before he continued. "Judging on the type of cereal killer we are trying to find and the areas of where each specific murder took place, it has to be somewhere within two mile radius of this area," Reid explained, putting a drawing pin in the position he was stating.

"Good work Reid, I'll get Garcia on the phone," Hotch said before calling Garcia's number and putting it on speaker.

"Good afternoon my team of elate FBI agents. How can I help you today?" Garcia asked in her usual bubbly tone.

"We're are going to send you some coordinates of a specific area. I need you to find out if anyone had a divorce to a red head with brown eyes between the ages of 35-40 in the past two weeks. Get back to us as soon as possible," Hotch said.

"Your wish has been granted. Peace," Garcia said before cutting the call.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Emily asked.

"Sit and wait," Rossi said.

Morgan sighed heavily. He hated the waiting part. "I'll go and update JJ," Emily announced before walking over to the door and exciting.

She walked up to the nearest officer and asked, "Do you know where I can find Agent Jennifer Jareau?" The officer pointed to a room across the way. She could see JJ on the phone. She nodded and thanked the officer before strolling to the room JJ was in. Emily knocked on the door quietly before tip-toeing in and closing the door quietly. She sat opposite the desk and waited for JJ to finish the call. Eventually the call ended and JJ carried on writing what she was writing, bluntly ignoring Emily existence.

"Hello. Earth to JJ?" Emily said sarcastically.

"I know your there. I'm ignoring you because you still haven't apologised for leaving me in the hotel room like that," JJ said without even glancing up at Emily.

"So you saying you didn't enjoy it then?" Emily asked smugly.

"You know exactly what I'm saying," JJ replied ignoring Emily's attempts at humour.

"Okay then…" Emily drawled. "So…" She continued.

"So what Emily?" JJ asked.

"You tell me what Jay," Emily returned the attention back to the other agent.

JJ dropped her pen on the desk, put her chin on her hands and stared at Emily. Emily pouted and put on puppy dog eyes before saying, "I'm sorry,". It soon turned into a cheeky grin however. JJ sighed.

"Fine, but you still owe me," JJ announced matter of factly.

"Okay, it looks like this case might be solved today from the looks of it. Hotch said the jet isn't ready to come back until at least tomorrow, so how about I take you out on your first date here. Go for drinks with the guys or something?" Emily offered.

"I'd like that," JJ said giddily. "But you still have to take me out on a proper date when we get back to Virginia," JJ continued.

"I know and I will baby, promise," Emily said reaching for JJ' hand and pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles. Just as Emily stood up to leave Morgan barged through the door.

"We think we've found the unsub," Morgan announced.

"Great, then lets go," Emily announced. She held the door open to let JJ out first.

"True gentleman," She mumbled as she walked past Emily.

"Or I just wanted a good like at you're a-"

"Em!" JJ shrieked.

They all went into their room where Hotch was setting who was going in which SUV. "Morgan, JJ and Prentiss take the first one, myself Reid and Rossi will take the second one. Everyone have put on your Kevlar vest before we get there. I'm not taking any chances with this guy," Hotch announced before the team dispersed.

Everyone hopped into their SUV's before speeding to the unsub's address as quickly as they could. Once they all turned up Hotch ordered Prentiss and JJ to take the back, himself and Rossi to take the front and Morgan and Reid to take the side door.

Everyone took the guns out of their holsters before advancing to their appointed entrances. Emily got to the back first and tested the door but it was locked. She stepped back before booting the door in. "FBI! If your in here come out with your hands in the air," Emily shouted. There was no response so Emily nodded to JJ to step in first. As soon as she stepped in the unsub managed to grab JJ by the throat with a gun to her head.

"Travis, let her go!" Emily demanded.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid!"

"Travis! It doesn't have to end like this! Just drop the gun and let her go!" Emily demanded again. She could see the grip the unsub had on JJ was too tight and she couldn't breath. Emily looked at her, worry in her eyes. JJ mouthed something to her. 'Take the shot. I trust you'.

Emily raised the gun in the air. "One more chance Travis! Drop the weapon!". Travis just laughed and JJ mouthed the words 'I trust you' to Emily again. Emily had no choice but to take the shot. There was barely a gap between JJ and Travis and she wasn't sure if she would make a clean shot. She aimed the best she could and pulled the trigger, praying she didn't hit the love of her life.

Travis fell to the floor and this time JJ screamed it. "I trust you!". Emily immediately holstered her gun and ran to JJ, pulling her into a tight embrace. She never wanted to let go of JJ every again and JJ never wanted to let Emily go every again.

"It's okay baby. I've got you. It's safe now," she whispered in JJ's ear to try and comfort her. JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's neck, crying in hysterics, physically shaking from the sobs she was letting out. "It's okay, it's okay. Shhh," Emily continued to sooth.

Just then the rest of the team rounded the corner. "The unsub's dead," Emily stated. "He managed to get hold of JJ and he was chocking her, I had to take the shot," Emily explained. Hotch nodded before holstering his gun and heading back out the front door along with Rossi and Reid.

"Is she okay?" Morgan asked genuinely concerned. Emily just nodded.

"Come on Jay," Emily said taking hold of JJ's hand and pulling her out the front door. Their was an ambulance outside and Emily guided her to the paramedics to get her checked out. She knew JJ was okay but she wasn't taking any chances. The paramedics told Emily that there might be a bit of bruising but the chances were it probably wouldn't show, she would just have a sore throat for a few days and would have to dose up on painkillers. She nodded to the paramedics and thanked her before pulling a still crying JJ into another hug.

"It's going to be okay baby. He can't get you now," Emily soothed. She felt JJ nod into her chest. "Come on, let's head back to the hotel. We'll skip the drink with the guys," Emily said before walking JJ to the rest of the team.

"Hey we're all heading out for drinks. You guys coming?" Emily just looked towards the blonde that still hadn't let go of Emily. "I understand, see you guys tomorrow then. We have to be at the airstrip by 11 to get back to Virginia. Take an SUV for you two and us guys will share the other one," Morgan said.

"Thanks," Emily said before guiding JJ to the SUV.


	9. The Promise

**Chapter 9**

By the time Emily had driven JJ to the hotel and got them into the hotel room, JJ's condition hadn't gotten any better. She looked lost, like she wasn't actually there. Emily went and sat on the sofa next to JJ and let the stillness and the quiet surround them for a moment. "JJ?" Emily asked. There was no reply. "JJ," Emily said kneeling in front of the blonde to make her look her in the eye. "Talk to me baby," Emily pleaded.

"There isn't anything to talk about," she whispered, averting her gaze away from Emily.

"Jen, don't shut me out. Come on baby. What's going on up there?" Emily asked.

"I thought I was going to die," JJ admitted, tears forming in her eyes.

"Jen, you know I wouldn't have let anything happen to you, I'll never let anything happen to you, ever, not for as long as I shall live," Emily soothed.

"I know…" JJ whispered as tears began to fall down her face. Emily stood up and pulled JJ towards her, holding her close. She felt JJ throw her arms around her neck and hide her face in her shoulder. Emily left one arm around her waist and let the other run through her hair. She gently rocked JJ until she felt the blonde's tears stop falling. She felt JJ's breath become deeper and more spaced out.

She pulled JJ back to the sofa and sat her on her lap. JJ hid her face in the crook of Emily's neck and let her hold her. She needed Emily now. She needed to know someone loved her, and she knew, she would always know, that no matter what, Emily would always love her.

Emily traced patterns gently on JJ's back, finally feeling the younger agent relax. Emily just held her tight until she heard JJ's breathing turn into one of someone in a deep sleep. She scooped JJ up into her arms and carried her to the bedroom before putting her on the bed. Emily hesitated for a moment, wondering whether she should lie there with JJ or go to the couch.

"Em," JJ said, a sleepy frown appearing in her face. Her eyes slowly opened.

"I'm right here baby, it's okay," Emily said, gently caressing JJ's face. JJ let her face relax into the touch.

"Don't leave me," JJ whispered. The words almost broke Emily.

"I won't baby, ever. I'll never leave you," Emily said. JJ saw the honesty and love behind Emily's eyes.

"Lie on the bed Em," JJ said. Emily climbed onto the bed a lay down. JJ turned around and threw her right arm lazily over Emily's torso before resting her head on Emily's shoulder.

"Promise?" JJ mumbled, sleep already catching back up to the blonde.

"I promise, sleep Jay. Your tired," Emily replied. She didn't need to say anymore as JJ fell to sleep within seconds. Emily pondered whether she should get up now JJ was asleep, but that would be breaking the promise right? Emily caressed the blonde and let her chin rest lightly on her head. For once, in a long time, Emily managed to fall asleep until morning.

**Next Morning**

Emily slowly started to stir. She tried to get up but something was weighing her down. Emily smelt the familiar scent of a particular blue eyed, blonde haired agent who goes by the name of JJ. Emily smiled to herself. One reason being that the one person she loved the most in the world was cuddling her. Her second reason being that she had actually just had the first full nights sleep in months.

She felt JJ start to stir and turned over so she was facing the blonde. "Hey you," Emily said.

"Hey yourself," JJ ginned, leaning in to plant a soft kiss on Emily's lips. "I actually woke up with you in the bed with me for once," JJ commented.

"I didn't want to break my promise," Emily explained truthfully. JJ couldn't help but smile.

"I didn't mean it like that you know," JJ laughed.

"I know," Emily admitted.

JJ leaned forward to let her lips connect with Emily's. Whenever they kissed it sent electric to run through her veins. She would never get tired of kissing Emily. She moaned when Emily brushed her tongue asking for entrance and JJ eagerly let her in. The kiss was innocent and light at first, but soon turned to something more heavy and fierce.

JJ sat up to straddle Emily, entwining their fingers and pushing Emily's hands above her head. JJ deepened the kiss, tongues entwining and exploring each others mouths. Emily leant back down so JJ would have to lie down lower. Once she did, Emily flipped positions earning a shriek of surprise from the blonde.

"No fair," JJ said pouting.

"Why not," Emily said with a smirk on her face at the antics of JJ.

"Your stronger than me," JJ admitted.

"And that's a bad thing?" Emily asked raising her eyebrow.

"No, but it's still not f-," JJ was cut of by Emily covering her lips. Emily moved her mouth to JJ's ear and said, "Still complaining," before sucking on JJ's earlobe causing the blonde to shiver and let out a moan. "I take that as a no then," Emily guessed. She glanced up at the clock on the bedside table. "Shit," she hissed.

"What's the matter?" JJ asked.

"We have an hour to be on the airstrip," she groaned.

"I'm still not complaining," JJ declared innocently. Emily planted one more gentle kiss before pealing herself from JJ and heading into the bathroom with some clean clothes to change. By the time both woman were changed and had eaten something they had to rush out to the SUV and break the speed limit to get to the airstrip. They were still the last people there.

They stepped onto the plane and Hotch nodded to them and they nodded back before Emily took a seat. JJ was about to take the seat opposite her but Emily grabbed her arm and pulled her down next to her.

"You are so going to give us away," JJ said with a smirk. Emily just shrugged.

"I'm not that bothered," Emily admitted with a smirk. JJ just sighed at her girlfriends antics before leaning her head on Emily's shoulder. Within minutes, JJ had fallen asleep. Emily snaked a hand around the younger agents waist. The team would just think it was a supportive gesture right?

After about twenty minutes Morgan came and sat opposite Emily with a smirk on his face. "If your going to tease I advise you to walk back the way you came," Emily clarified.

"Know me to well Prentiss. How's she doing?" Morgan asked, genuinely concerned. Emily peered down at the peaceful blonde.

"Better," Emily said.

"You know you probably saved her life," Morgan pointed out.

"Yeah," Emily answered after a few moments. Emily let her head fall back to try and get some of her own shut eye before landing back in Quantico.


	10. Devoted Commitment

**Chapter 10**

Once the plane landed everyone got of in a big group. Everyone was laughing and smiling, just having a genuinely nice conversation with each other. Although the case didn't exactly go to plan, everyone felt happy they were back. One reason clearly being it was Friday, so they had a whole weekend ahead to themselves. Unless they were called in for another case. Everyone hoped that wouldn't happen, they always hoped they wouldn't happen.

The light atmosphere was ruined once they made it back to the bullpen in the BAU. Will LaMontagne was waiting for JJ inside. Everyone could see him through the double glass doors as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Well, looks like someone's boyfriend has tu-," Morgan was cut off.

"Shit Morgan! No! I broke up with him a few nights ago! I told him to get out of my house and leave! Em, what am I meant to do?" JJ pleaded. Emily looked in Morgan's direction and nodded to him.

"JJ, stay behind myself and Morgan, okay?" Emily said. JJ nodded.

JJ and Morgan strode in, making sure JJ was behind them. When they were about a metre away from the South Orleans detective, he finally noticed the teams presence. He looked over Emily's shoulder to see JJ. "Finally my girlfr-," Will was cut off.

"She's not your girlfriend. What they hell are you doing here?" Emily asked, venom seeping through her voice.

"Like it's any of your business!" Will spat back.

"Actually it is. She's my friend and I care about her and from what I've heard, she doesn't want to see you. I'm pretty sure she said she wanted you gone by today," Emily explained, anger soaring through her bones.

"Shut up," Will said before pushing Emily back. Emily stood her ground and shoved Will forward again.

"She doesn't want to see you!" Emily declared.

"Emily," Morgan warned.

"JJ. Why are you letting these idiots talk to me like this!" he shouted.

"They're not idiots Will, they're my friends. And Emily is right," JJ answered.

"Really," Wills said before he swung for the brunette agent. Luckily, Emily had fast reaction times considering her job. She managed to grab his hand and twist it behind his back before knocking him down to the floor.

"Morgan do you mind getting him out of here?" Emily asked in the calmest voice she could muster.

"No problem baby girl," he replied before picking him up of the floor and dragging him out. Will and Emily sent each other death glares until he was out of sight.

"This isn't over!" the team heard him shout.

Emily felt a hand on her arms spin her around. "You okay?" JJ asked. Emily nodded before taking a seat at her desk.

Hotch soon walked up to the two woman. "My office, now" he demanded before walking away. Emily picked herself up before positioning herself in front of JJ. If this was anyone's fault, she would take the blame. JJ had worked hard for this job. They walked into his office and stood to attention in front their boss' desk.

"Sir, If anyone is going to loose their j-," Hotch cut her off.

"No-one is going to loose their job," Hotch said. JJ and Emily looked at each other between each other with confused looks. "The way Emily stood up for you in their looks a lot like you are in a relationship. I'm happy for you, but you know the rules against fraternization between team members," Hotch continued.

"Yes sir," the woman said simultaneously.

"So far, it hasn't affected your professionalism on this team. I'm happy to let it slide and keep it from Strauss as long as it stays like this. Are we clear?" Hotch asked.

"Yes sir," Emily and JJ said happily. They turned to walk away.

"Oh and one more thing. Finally," Hotch said with a smile on his face. The woman smiled at each other.

"Thank-you Hotch," Emily said before walking out of the office, holding the door open for JJ.

"So you two were in a relationship. When were you going to inform the goddess of all knowing and living things," Garcia declared.

"Not for a while, but seems as everyone already knows. We are in a relationship," Emily stated. JJ blushed slightly and hid her face in the crook of Emily's neck once they got to Emily's desk.

"I knew it!" Morgan announced.

"How?" Emily asked.

"It was pretty damn obvious, even for someone who wasn't a profiler," Morgan said.

"We've only been going out for a few days," Emily noted.

"Trust me baby girl, you are not as good at hiding things as you seem to think you are," Morgan smiled. "How about drinks to celebrate?" Morgan asked.

Everyone agreed and once the clock struck half four the team gathered at the elevator and waited for JJ to finish in her office. She was always last to get to them. JJ jogged over to the elevator.

"Sorry, had some last minute paperwork to finish," she explained before turning to Emily. Emily smiled and pulled JJ into a hug.

"I'm so happy right now," Emily whispered into JJ's ear.

"Me too," JJ admitted.

"Awww," Garcia said. "Let's go lovebirds." Everyone laughed and jumped into the elevator. Emily took JJ's hand in hers and smiled. It felt… Perfect.


	11. Drunk and Disorderly

I would like to thank everyone again for following the story and writing reviews. They are a great help. I would like to especially thank Willow008 again who still sends me a review after every chapter. Thank-you. This is more of a humorous kind of chapter so I hope you enjoy. Review please!

**Chapter 11**

Everyone was at the bar having a laugh and a good time. They hadn't been able to come for drinks as a team in a while. Hotch had already left to go and see his son Jack and Reid had gone to pack his things so he could see his mother. Emily, JJ, Garcia and Morgan were still sat around the table. Morgan had managed to get Emily completely drunk while JJ and Garcia were sat huddled together laughing at Emily and Morgan's conversations. Morgan was just as drunk.

"Oh my god, I have a great idea!" Garcia announced.

"Hehehe… Go on then," Emily grinned

"Let's play I never!" Garcia explained.

Morgan and Emily were sat opposite them and just burst out laughing for some unknown reason.

"I think you guys are officially wasted," JJ said with an arced eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, so maybe I am, but baby girl, that's a great idea," Morgan grinned.

"Okay, okay, I'll go first," Garcia said. "I never… skinny dipped with another girl," Garcia continued.

Both Morgan and Emily drank a gulp of the vodka before looking at each other and once again started hysterically laughing.

"Emily, seriously!" JJ gawped. Emily just nodded before falling into Morgan's chest in fits laughing.

"Okay, okay. So… JJ you go," Garcia grinned.

"Hmmm… I never… slept with another girl in high school," JJ said.

"Do you mean, like slept in the same bed, or like, sex," Emily slurred.

"Sex," JJ smirked.

"Good, because I've done both," Emily said before taking another gulp of vodka along with Morgan. Both Garcia and JJ looked at each other with shocked expressions.

"Emily Prentiss!" Garcia exclaimed. "Chocolate God, your turn," Garcia giggled.

"I never… Had sex, with a woman, in the bathroom of a bar or club or whatever," Morgan said. Emily once again raised her glass and took another gulp of vodka.

"Oh my god! Seriously don't tell me nobody on this table had ever done that," Emily began. Everyone looked at her holding in laughs. "More bad ass than I thought," Emily mumbled.

"Your turn sweet cheeks," Morgan said.

"Right. Hmm… I never, had sex with two girls in the same day," Emily smirked. Her and Morgan both took another gulp of vodka.

"I don't think we are actually going to drink at all," JJ admitted. "I'm going to take Emily home before she ends up being arrested for a public order offence," JJ sniggered.

"I'll take the chocolate hunk home as well. Them two are a really bad influence on each other you know," JJ admitted.

"Like I couldn't guess," JJ grinned. "Let's go Em," JJ said before picking Emily up, Emily couldn't even stand and just fell back onto the seat again in fits laughing, which Morgan soon joined in on.

"Looks like your wasted Prentiss," Morgan teased.

"Yeah, and your not," Emily said in a sarcastic tone. They both just looked at each other before they exploded into fits of laughter. Garcia and JJ just shook their heads at the two drunken agents.

"I have never seen Emily so unprofessional," JJ grinned.

"Hey! We aren't in work here guys. Just shush man! She's fun!" Morgan snickered back before once again hysterically laughing.

JJ bent over and picked Emily up. "You owe me," JJ said to Emily before dragging her across the dance floor to the exit.

"I'm." Kiss "Sorry." Kiss "I'm." Kiss "Drunk." Kiss "I'll." Kiss "Make." Kiss "It." Kiss "Up." Kiss "To." Kiss "You." Kiss "When." Kiss "I." Kiss "Get." Kiss "Home." Kiss "I." Kiss "Promise." Kiss.

"You better had. I'm staying at yours tonight. I don't trust you to actually make it to your bedroom and you don't even have stairs," JJ stated. Emily just stuck her tongue out. "Real mature Prentiss," JJ laughed.

They finally got to JJ's car and she opened the passenger door gesturing for Emily to get in. "But what about my baby," Emily pouted.

"I'm right here," JJ smirked.

"I meant my car," Emily said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Your not making things any better for yourself you know Em," JJ spoke. "Just get in the car."

"Yes ma'am," Emily said before doing a very inaccurate salute to JJ. "Morgan!" She shouted over JJ's shoulder.

"Hey!" He shouted back. "Haven't seen you in like a minute!"

"I know! Long time no see!" Emily said before both Morgan and her burst out laughing. "I think I'm in trouble with my girlfriend," she admitted.

"Sorry I can't help you there!" Morgan explained.

"What are you chatting. It's your fault I'm drunk you mother fuc-"

"Emily! Get in the god damn car!" JJ shrieked. "This is so embarrassing," JJ mumbled under her breath.

"See what you've done now!" Emily shouted.

"Sorry Em. Your going to have to speak to him tomorrow. The chocolate god is now out of service," Garcia answered over the car park.

"Killjoy," Emily shouted back.

"Emily for fuck sake, just get in the car," JJ demanded.

"Who's swearing n-."

"Emily. Get. In. The. God. Damn. Car. Right. Now. Before. I. Kill. You." JJ stated.

"Well that's not very nice is it Ag-."

"CAR!" JJ shouted. Emily held her hand up in a surrendering gesture before finally climbing into the car. JJ buckled the seatbelt for her to safe the messing about.

"I could have done that my-," JJ slammed the door shut. Emily waited until JJ got into the drivers seat before saying. "Real mature Jennifer," with a serious face, but it didn't last. Within seconds Emily was once again having a laughing fit.

By the time JJ had made it to Emily's apartment, Emily had fallen asleep in the drivers seat. JJ shut of the engine before making her way to the other side of the car. "Em, baby. We're here," she whispered.

"Go and tell the penguins that," Emily mumbled. JJ just stared at Emily. She didn't hear that right did she?

"Em come on," JJ said shaking the brunette.

"Hmm. What?" Emily stirred.

"Time to get out the car," JJ explained.

"But you've only just forced me to get into it," Emily pouted. JJ just stared at Emily with an unimpressed look on her face. "Fine, but I'm going to get you done for kidnap tomorrow," Emily stated matter of factly before sliding out the car.

Once JJ finally managed to get Emily in the apartment, she locked the door and guided the drunk agent to the sofa.

"Sit and don't move," JJ ordered.

"Yes mum," Emily stated sarcastically. JJ just shook her head and headed to the kitchen to make a cup of tea to sober Emily up. Just then the home phone rang. "Em don't pick it up I'll ge-." Emily had already picked it up. "Too late," she mumbled before continuing her earlier task.

"Morgan!" Emily shouted down the phone.

"Em! Would you keep it down!" JJ shrieked. Emily just stuck her tongue out again.

"She's being bossy." Pause. "Huh?" Pause. "I don't think that's a good idea. She told me to sit and stay." Pause. "Fat chance."

JJ looked at the second handset on the wall and smirked. She picked it up to listen to the rest of the conversation.

"What's she doing?" Morgan giggled.

"I don't know. I think she's going to poison me," Emily whispered.

"Why?"

"Because she's evil and I think I might have embarrassed her."

"When?"

"In the car park dumb ass!"

"Oh yeah. So hide!"

"Not an option."

"Why not."

"I can't get up. You got me to drunk."

"Are you sure your girlfriend didn't spike the drinks?"

"Oh god I should have thought about that before"

"Em put the phone down now!" JJ ordered.

"Shit," Emily hissed.

"Who was that?"

"Remember when I said my girlfriend was evil?"

"Yeah."

"She's been listening to us on the phone…"

"Night Emily."

"WAIT! Morgan. Don't you da-. Motherfucker." Emily put the phone down and sulked.

"Who's evil now Emily," JJ said smugly from the kitchen.

"I hate you!" Emily shouted.

"Sure you do. Because that's believable," JJ said sarcastically. She laughed as she walked back into the Living room to a sulking Emily Prentiss.

"And I thought you were mature," JJ grinned.

"Shush you."


	12. Nerves

**Chapter 12**

Emily woke up the next morning with a start and immediately regretted it. Her head felt like someone had bashed it with a hammer the night before… Yeah, and she was meant to be taking JJ on a surprise date tonight. "Shit," Emily hissed.

"I see you've woken up," JJ announced leaning smugly against the bedroom door frame.

"You stayed?" Emily said, genuinely surprised.

"I had to, you were drunk… To the eyeballs. Literally," JJ explained.

"I guess that's why I have this headache then," Emily nodded.

"I should think so," JJ said before slowly walking over to Emily to give her a good morning kiss.

"I sure could get used to that," Emily noted when JJ pulled back.

"I'm sure you could, now get changed and come meet me in the kitchen," JJ ordered before walking out.

"Yes ma'am," Emily grinned.

Emily dragged herself out of bed, holding her head in her hands. She was never going to drink with Morgan around again… Ever! She walked to her draws and pulled out a pair of grey joggers and a plain white round neck shirt. She figured she might as well wear something comfortable now considering she would have to dress up that night. Emily wondered into the bathroom and had a quick shower, she needed painkillers.

Emily wandered into the kitchen to the smell of fried eggs, toast and bacon. JJ had her back facing Emily, hovering over the stove. Emily confidently wondered over to JJ before snaking her arms around her waist and kissing her shoulder.

"Morning," Emily mumbled into the blonde's neck.

"Morning," JJ smiled, leaning back into the embrace. "There's some water on the table and painkillers. I figured you would need them after last night," JJ said.

"Thank-you," Emily said before reluctantly letting go of JJ to walk to the kitchen table and swallowing the painkillers. She set about setting the table while JJ continued to cook breakfast. Emily sat down and started to bite her fingernails.

JJ turned around to put the food on the plates. "You okay Em?" JJ asked.

Emily awoke from her daydream. "Hmm. What? Yeah, yeah. Headache," Emily lied.

"Right…," JJ drawled.

"Emmm… Just a random question and all, but, are you free tonight?" Emily asked.

"Yeah… Why?"

"Just wondering, do you mind if I pick you up at 7. Your going to have to dress up, for where we're going I mean," Emily explained casually.

"Sure… Are you going to tell me where we are going?" JJ asked.

"Nope," Emily said smugly, continuing to eat her breakfast. "Shit!" Emily gasped.

"What?"

"My car is still at the bar isn't it?"

"Yeah," JJ answered.

"Looks like you'll be going out in my Ford Mustang GT then," Emily said.

"Okay, I don't know a lot about cars but that sound like a very posh car. Why can't I take you to pick yours up?" JJ asked.

"Not enough time," Emily explained.

They carried on eating their breakfast in silence, but not an awkward silence. It was a comfortable silence. Emily was thinking about the night she had planned out in her head. They would go to a restaurant that was about two miles from her house. It was posh which is why herself and JJ would have to dress up. Then she was going to take them dancing which she was most looking forward to.

After breakfast the two woman sat on the sofa for hours talking about small things. Things that happened as kids, memories, somehow work managed to be a main topic for a while, until eventually, JJ had to go. Emily kissed her goodbye and reminded her that she should be ready by seven. She hoped the date would go well. She wanted to impress JJ.

Emily was going to wear a tailored suit she had done a few weeks ago. She had it done especially for this date. She wanted tonight to be perfect in every way possible. She was planning on wearing a white shirt, high heels, and the suit was black but tailored pacifically to fit her curves. She put in the extra effort of curling her hair as well. Once 6:30 rolled around she looked at herself one more time in the mirror before heading out of her apartment and around the corner to her car.

She had driven her Ford Mustang GT in a long time. Working with the BAU meant she didn't really have time to use it. She had it parked in a rented garage and was walking there now. The garage door opened and she gasped to herself. She forgot how much she had fallen in love with this car.

The car was all black apart from two silver lines that went across the hood of the car all the way to the boot and the silver rims. She quickly sat into the car, taking in the leather seats and posh interior. When she thought about it, she really did miss this car. Glancing at her phone and realising ten minutes had passed she rapidly turned the key in the ignition and set her foot down on the accelerator.

Once she pulled up outside JJ's house she took in a deep breath and unconsciously started to bite her nails. After realising she had been sitting outside for ten minutes she sighed and stepped out of the car before walking up to JJ's front door. She straightened out her suit before knocking on the door and taking a step back.

JJ opened up the door and all Emily could muster was "Wow…"


	13. Slow Seduction

**Chapter 13**

"Em… You okay?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, your just so… Beautiful," Emily said in awe. JJ was wearing a silk red dress with gold heels and she had her hair down, but had it so it looked wild and untamed. In the eyes of Emily, she looked _sexy._

"Thank-you," JJ said with a shy smile. "Do you just want to step in a minute, I've got to get my bag," JJ explained.

"Sure," Emily said, stepping in. JJ's home was neat and sorted, nothing like her office at work. Organised chaos she always called it. Emily dragged her eyes away, she was not going to stand in her girlfriends house and profile it. It's not right. Emily stood and waited in the Living room until she heard heels come down the stairs.

"I'm ready," JJ smile.

"Well then, my lady," Emily said, offering out her hand. JJ placed her hand in Emily's before the older agent brought her hand to her lips and kissed it. "The chariot awaits."

Emily led JJ back through the Living Room and to the door where she opened it for JJ. She stood and waited until JJ had locked the door before offering her hand again and slowly walking her to her car.

"Wow!" JJ's jaw dropped.

"It's a car Jen," Emily said.

"That's not just a car," JJ declared.

"Well, you can stand and stare at my car all day, or, I can take you to where I originally planned," Emily offered, opening her car door. JJ stepped forward and planted a soft kiss on Emily's lips before getting in.

"True gentlemen," JJ smirked. Emily shook her head and closed the door before going to the drivers side door and hopping in. She turned the key into the ignition and put her foot on the accelerator. She did not want to be late.

Once they got there Emily got out the car and opened the door for JJ, offering her hand to help her get out of the car. JJ took Emily's hand and let her lead her to the restaurant where Emily had booked the reservations. Once they got there JJ gawped at the pure exquisiteness and elegance of the particular restaurant Emily had chosen.

"Em, Isn't this a little to much…" JJ said.

"There are certain advantages of being a Prentiss," Emily smirked.

"And when exactly were you planning on telling me that," JJ smirked back.

"Actually, I was going to let you find out for yourself," Emily winked.

Emily walked JJ into the restaurant hand in hand before speaking to man at the front. He escorted them to a booth near a large window at the back. There was a view out the window of the lake.

"Wow," JJ gasped. Emily just smiled before resuming her conversation with the man who had escorted them to the table. He heard the man ask about Emily's mother, but she was too busy looking at the lights reflecting off the water to take any real notice of what the man and Emily were talking about.

"What are you going to order Jen?" Emily asked.

JJ picked up a menu and started scanning the various foods that were available. There was a lot. "Hmmm… I don't know, surprise me," JJ said before resuming her previous activity of looking out the window. Emily shook her head before ordering the meals and two glasses of wine.

"You seem to like the view out of the window a lot," Emily said.

"Yeah, it's kind of, hypnotising in a way. It's really beautiful," JJ smiled, focusing her attention back to Emily. They chattered mindlessly until the meals were delivered to their table. Emily thanked the waiter before looking at JJ.

"It's called Assiette of Lamb. Trust me it's great," Emily said. Both woman began eating their meals.

"So, why here?" JJ asked.

"My mother brings me here when she comes back to DC for short periods. It's close and it's foods amazing. I don't see why not here," Emily explained.

"Well I definitely agree with the fact the food is amazing, because it is amazing," JJ agreed. "How is your mother?"

"I rarely even call her my mother anymore, I tend to call her the Ambassador around most people. She wasn't really a mother to me if I'm honest. I guess she could have done a lot worse," Emily said, averting her gaze to her plate.

JJ took a sip of her wine. "Em, you okay?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, just my mother. It's not an easy subject to talk about," Emily explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry," JJ apologised.

"No, no. It's okay," Emily smiled.

They continued to eat their meal with an easy going conversation between the two. Once Emily and JJ had finished their meal the waiter came over to take the plates and drop of the desert.

"Wow. What is that?" JJ asked.

"It's just a posh version of chocolate cake," Emily explained.

"It looks too pretty to eat though," JJ admitted.

"But I can assure you, once it touches your mouth, you will not question whether to eat it or not. Trust me, it's delicious," Emily said. And once again Emily was right. Once they had finished their meal, Emily took JJ's hand and led her outside. Emily opened the door of the car for JJ and then went and sat in the drivers seat. Emily turned the key in the ignition and started to drive.

"Aren't we going the wrong way to get to your house?" JJ asked, a frown on her face.

"Who said the night was over yet because I certainly didn't," Emily smirked.

"So where are we going?" JJ continued her questioning.

"I plead my fifth," Emily said.

JJ reached a hand out and rested it on Emily's thigh. "Still not going to tell me where we're going?" JJ asked seductively. Emily just shook her head. JJ smirked and began walking two fingers, excruciatingly painfully, up Emily's thigh.

"You sure?" JJ tried again. Emily still shook her head. "Your stubborn aren't you?" JJ purred. Emily didn't answer, so she continued walking her fingers up Emily's legs.

Emily reached a hand down and stopped JJ's hand in their exploration. "Jen, seriously. I'm trying to drive," Emily pleaded.

"So you can't multitask?" JJ grinned slightly.

"I did not say that, but, I need to concentrate on the road, it's dark out and the roads are wet," Emily explained.

"Fine," JJ huffed.

"Thank-you," Emily answered.

Once Emily pulled into a parking lot JJ looked around. "A dancing club?" JJ said as though it was more of a question.

"Yep, salsa dancing," Emily smirked walking around the side of the car to open the door for JJ. They strode, hand in hand, into the club. There were a lot more people than JJ though there would be and there was bright lights everywhere. People where dancing to an upbeat and fast rhythm.

"Like what you see?" Emily asked glancing to JJ.

"If your taking about you, then yes," JJ smirked.

Emily offered out her hand. "Care to dance?"

JJ gladly took Emily's hand as she was pulled onto the dance floor. Emily was more than good. Every time Emily spun JJ, JJ would purposefully grind against her knowing it was driving the brunette mad. Emily danced across the dance floor with JJ with ease. She was impressed.

"Come on," Emily said, pulling JJ out of a set of double doors that where wide open. There a posh type of canopy outside with lights strung around it. There was a slower, more relaxed kind of music playing. Emily pulled JJ under it and began to dance.

Emily pulled JJ into her arms and JJ then wrapped her arms around Emily's neck. The song playing had a slow and sensuous beat to it. Emily pulled JJ into a rhythm of slow gentle movements. JJ stared up at Emily who was looking back down at JJ, her chocolate brown eyes fixating her. JJ just couldn't look away, she felt almost hypnotized by Emily. Their movements soon became more synchronized and fluent. Emily then pulled JJ in closer so there was no gap between their bodies. JJ rested her head on the Emily's shoulder and let herself drift into the slow seduction of the dance.

As the music changed into a more heavy kind of beat, a thumping base could be heard. Emily started to move her hips as JJ followed. JJ spun around in Emily's arms, rubbing her back against her. Emily placed her hands on JJ's hips, moving with her. JJ starting to grind against Emily, liking the feel of someone holding her so protectively, but seductively at the same time. She hadn't had anyone to hold her like that in a long time, Will never really took her on dates or dancing or anything really. She was glad Emily had been brave enough to tell her about her feelings.

Emily then began to sing quietly into JJ's ear, her voice was smooth, soft and gentle. JJ's legs nearly buckled and Emily noticed as she wrapped her arms around JJ, holding her tighter. Emily knew exactly what she was doing. Emily's lips brushed against JJ's earlobe sending a shiver down her spine before swinging JJ back around to face her, continuing to sing to her. JJ let out a moan when she felt Emily's hands drift down her back and slowly back up her sides, and let out a gasp as the brunette's skilled fingers brushed the outside of her breasts. Emily smirked, she knew exactly how she was making JJ feel.

Emily then began to glide her lips along JJ's jaw line and neck. JJ instinctively moved her neck further to the side allowing more of her neck to be touched. Emily placed feather-like kisses down her neck to her collarbone. JJ then pushed herself further against the Emily's frame, groaning at the feeling and brought her hands up to the back of Emily's, holding Emily's mouth captive against her own neck, moaning in approval.

JJ then instinctively turned her head slightly so there lips where barely millimetres apart. "Kiss me, Emily," JJ whispered. Emily gladly granted the request. The kiss was slow and passionate. She felt JJ pull away and grab Emily's hand, dragging her back inside, through the dance floor and to the car. "We're going, now," JJ demanded. Emily wasn't going to disagree with that.


	14. Desires Fulfilled

**Chapter 14**

Once Emily had gotten to her apartment door she fumbled with her keys. No coherent thoughts were flowing through her head for the simple reason JJ had her hands around her waist and was kissing and nipping any skin that wasn't covered. Emily felt JJ's hands snake up her torso and take hold of her breasts through the suit.

"Shit!" Emily hissed. "JJ, if you actually want me to get in, your going to have to stop for a minute." JJ bluntly ignored the request and carried on her mission. Just as Emily was about to loose it and boot down her door, she managed to unlock it. Once inside Emily turned around and shoved JJ roughly against the wall. "Your going to pay for doing that," Emily smirked.

"There might be one problem with that," JJ said seductively.

"Hmmm… And what would that be?" Emily asked, trailing kissing from JJ's throat to her collarbone.

"I think I might-," JJ stopped to let out a moan of pleasure as Emily sucked on her pulse point. "Enjoy it a bit too much," JJ finished breathlessly.

Emily reached her hand around JJ's back and slowly pulled down the zipper, letting the dress drop slowly to the floor. Emily let her eyes wander down JJ's toned body, taking in her breasts, toned stomach and just everything that was JJ. She let her fingers explore the beautiful blonde in front of her, touching every newly discovered piece of skin that had been revealed to her. Emily ran her fingers teasingly up JJ's thigh before pushing her legs open receiving a gasp of surprise from JJ. JJ tightened her grasp around Emily's neck feeling her body start to become weak. Emily slipped her leg between JJ's.

"Emily," JJ moaned as she started to grind against Emily's thigh. Any coherent thought had now vanished from her mind. Emily began nibbling and sucking on JJ's neck receiving various moans and gasps. Emily snaked her hands around JJ's back before unclasping the bra and letting it fall to the floor.

Emily ran her hands up JJ's body to knead JJ's breasts together, continuing to kiss and nip her neck and clavicle. Emily then ran her hand down to rest on JJ's hips before bringing a peaked nipple into her mouth. She pinched a rolled the other nipple as of not to leave it out. "Em… Oh god," JJ moaned. Emily swapped nipples, giving the other one the full attention it disserved. "Emily, don't tease," JJ pleaded.

"What do you want?" Emily said huskily, biting a nipple and receiving a little squeal from the blonde.

"Em, you know what I want," JJ said, arching her back at the sensations Emily was causing her to feel.

"Tell me, Jen," Emily demanded trailing her hands slowly down JJ's toned stomach to rest just above her golden curls.

"Em," JJ gasped.

"Mmhmm?" Emily asked, unfazed by JJ's begging and pleading. "What do you want me to do?" Emily asked again.

"I want you inside me," JJ begged. Emily smirked before pulling down JJ's thong until gravity could finish her work and let JJ kick them off. Emily pushed one finger inside, not wanting to hurt JJ the first time they made love to each other. Emily did a slow pace whilst continuing to suck on JJ's nipples.

"Em… I need you harder," JJ pleaded. Emily slipped in another finger before circling JJ's clit with her thumb.

"Oh God! Em… Em…" JJ moaned. Emily continued to suck JJ's nipples before she felt JJ's walls begin to tighten around her fingers. She knew JJ was close.

"Come on Jen. Come for me baby," Emily whispered in her ear before nibbling on her earlobe. That was all JJ needed to be pushed over they edge.

"EMILY!" JJ screamed in pure pleasure. She felt her knees go weak and Emily helped her to slowly fall down before positioning JJ on her lap, waiting for JJ to open her eyes again.

"As much as I love making love to you against a wall, I think a bed might be more appropriate," Emily smirked. JJ nodded, still a little weak from the orgasm that had just hit her. Emily picked JJ up and took her hand to lead her into the bedroom.

Once they were inside JJ gasped. There were lit candles everywhere and rose petals all over the floor. "I wanted our first time to be special," Emily explained.

"Okay then, so what do you call that out there?" JJ smirked.

"That was you looking way to sexy in that dress," Emily stated, smirking back.

"There's only one thing wrong right now…" JJ said.

"And what would that be?" Emily asked.

"You wearing way too many clothes," JJ pointed out.

"So I am," Emily agreed. Once JJ had managed to undress Emily she led her to the bed and straddled her. Emily hadn't finished with JJ so she quickly took hold of JJ's shoulders and flipped them over so she was on top. She leant down to JJ's ear. "I haven't finished with you yet. I want to know what you taste like," Emily whispered causing JJ to shiver.

Emily kissed down JJ's body as slowly as she could. She wanted to remember this. She took one of JJ's perk nipples in her mouth before carrying on her journey down JJ's body. She felt JJ rap her hands in her hair. "Em, please," JJ begged, pushing Emily's head down further to where she needed it most.

"Patience Jennifer," Emily crooned.

"Em," JJ complained again. Emily hurried her speed but not so much so that she was rushing. She reached to JJ's centre and looking JJ in the eye before dipping her tongue to where JJ had been begging her to. JJ arched of the bed, moans of pleasure spilling out of her lips.

Emily slipped two fingers into JJ easily and let her tongue swirl around her neglected nub. She flicked it with her tongue and her fingers went in and out of JJ in and easy rhythm. "Em, please! I'm so close," JJ groaned. Emily quickly added another finger hearing the desperation in JJ's voice. She pumped a little harder and when she felt JJ's walls begin to contract, she bit down lightly on her clit. A scream tore from JJ's throat as she arched of the bed. Emily continued to move her fingers in and out, letting JJ's orgasm draw out.

Eventually, JJ returned and was quick to flip Emily around so she was on top with a smirk on her face. "My turn," she said huskily, causing Emily to shudder as JJ starting kissing her way down her neck. So knew Emily needed release after quickly, but she was still going to take her time.

JJ reached Emily's breast and rapidly took one into her mouth. She licked, sucked and nipped it while her hand twisted and played with the other nipple. She swapped making sure to give each nipple the same amount of attention before quickly kissing her way down the rest of Emily's body.

"Jen, don't tease! Please," Emily pleaded. JJ grabbed hold of Emily's thighs and pushed them apart before dipping her tongue inside Emily. "Oh god," Emily hissed as she fisted JJ's hair. JJ continued make love to Emily with her tongue until she felt Emily's walls begin to tighten.

She began to flick Emily's nub with her tongue as she inserted three fingers into Emily. Emily arched of the bed as a long moan droned out of her mouth. JJ quickened her pace as Emily screamed her name. JJ slithered her way up Emily's body waiting for her lover to return. Once her eyes finally opened JJ smiled.

"Hey you," Emily smiled.

"Hey yourself," JJ said before planting a soft kiss to Emily's lips. JJ moaned when she noticed she could taste herself in Emily's mouth. JJ rested her head on Emily's shoulder and lazily swung her arm across Emily's stomach as Emily wrapped her arms around her.

"I love you Jennifer Jareau," Emily said. She hadn't meant to have said it. It was true, but she hadn't meant to have said it so early. However, all her worries were soon washed away.

"I love you to Emily Prentiss," JJ said before planting a soft kiss on Emily's shoulder. They fell to sleep, tangled up in each others arms.


	15. Good Morning

**Chapter 15**

Emily woke up to the feel of someone drawing gentle patterns on her torso. She kept her eyes closed for a few minutes, letting her body bliss at the sensation JJ was causing her to feel. Eventually, she reluctantly opened her eyes to be met with a pair of ocean blue ones staring back at her.

"Morning," JJ chirped, leaning in to snatch a kiss from Emily which the older agent happily obliged to.

"Morning," Emily mumbled. The lay there in a peaceful silence for a few minutes, just looking at each other happily before JJ decided to move and straddle the brunette. "And what exactly do you think your doing?" Emily asked huskily.

"You're not seriously telling me you don't know what I'm doing?" JJ returned the question. Emily looked at JJ's eyes as they grew considerably darker.

"Oh, I think I have an idea," Emily smirked. JJ leaned down and let there lips connect, causing goose bumps to cover both of their very naked bodies. Emily let her tongue run over JJ's lips to deepen the kiss, and JJ happily opened her mouth. Emily grabbed JJ's shoulders and flipped them over so she was on top.

"Told you, you aren't fair," JJ grinned.

"And when did you say that?" Emily asked mischievously.

"In the hotel room," JJ smirked.

"Hmmm… I think I remember," Emily smirked back.

"You better had!" JJ exclaimed. Just as Emily leant down to let her lips wander down JJ's neck, Emily's home phone that she had on a hook on her bedside table began to ring. She decided to let it go to the answering machine. If it was Hotch, he would have called her mobile. Her answering machine began to speak…

_Hi, I am not here right now, if you are a friend, leave a message, if you are a creditor or sales man or I simply dislike you, you can kiss my BEEP._

JJ started to have a laughing fit under Emily to the point that tears began to stream down her face. "I didn't think it was that funny, clearly I was wrong," Emily grinned, amused by the look on JJ's face.

"N-Not…. Funny!" JJ said before laughing again. Emily just shook her head, waiting for the person on the other end to continue.

"Emily, this is your mother."

"SHIT!" Emily hissed to herself as all seriousness came back to the situation.

"Are you going to pick the phone up?" JJ asked.

"I don't know whether that's a good idea," Emily said.

"Emily just answer it! You know what your mothers like," JJ advised.

Emily huffed but put the phone on speaker, still straddling the blonde that was also occupying her bed.

"Hello mother," Emily said.

"Oh Emily, I don't think your recorded message is very appropriate for the Ambassadors daughter. I thought I taught you your manners properly," Elizabeth said.

"Mother, please tell me why your phoning. I'm kind of -," Emily let out a moan as JJ began to suck on her nipple. "JJ!" Emily hissed.

"Emily, is everything alright?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes mother. I've just woken up and I think I pulled a muscle it's fine," Emily lied. She felt JJ's fingers wonder down her body, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Okay. One of my posting has given me the opportunity to come to DC. Would it be possible to come to dinner tonight?" The ambassador said, it was more of 'you have to go' rather than an actual question.

"Mother I-," JJ began to rub her clit with her thumb, a devilish grin on her face. "Jesus Jen," Emily moaned.

"Emily, is somebody with you?" The ambassador asked.

"No mum I just-," at that moment JJ let two finger slip inside of Emily. Emily bit her lip and locked her jaw to stop herself from screaming out in ecstasy.

"Emily, is someone with you?" the ambassador continued her interrogation.

"No mother, I just spilt my coffee," Emily lied again. JJ was underneath her pumping her fingers in and out all the while circling Emily's clit with her thumb with a smirk on her face. Emily was going to kill her when she got off the phone.

"So, are you coming?" Elizabeth continued.

"Mother, we meant end up on a case. You don't know with this job," Emily said, panting. She was close and she _really _needed to get off the phone.

"Well I was also-," Emily cut her off when JJ took one of her nipples in her mouth.

"Mother I really REALLY have to go, and by that I mean NOW! I'm sorry to be rude, but I'm going to have to put the phone down," Emily said. Without waiting for a reply, she put the phone down before a scream erupted from her throat. JJ carried on going letting Emily ride out her orgasm until she landed in a heap on top of her. "I'm going to kill you for that," Emily said breathlessly. JJ just looked up at Emily and smirked.

Emily plunged three fingers into JJ before crawling down her body to start licking at her clit. "SHIT EM!" JJ screamed. Emily kept going at a quick pace until she felt JJ's walls begin to tighten. She bit down gently on JJ's nub before JJ let out a scream, her back arching off the bed. Emily crawled back up JJ's body to wait for her lover to return.

"If misbehaving is going to get you to do that to me, I'm going to have to be more naughty," JJ said, a smirk returning to her face as she opened her eyes. Emily just smirked back and then leant down to let their lips connect. JJ immediately plunged her tongue into Emily's mouth, causing the older agent to let out a moan. JJ smiled at her love before rolling off the bed. "I'm going to get a shower," JJ said. Before walking into the bathroom she stopped, turned her head around and said in a very seductive voice "Are you going to join me Em?" Within mere seconds Emily was off the bed running stark naked into the bathroom.


	16. I love you

**Chapter 16**

Once the two agents had finally managed to drag themselves out of the shower, changed and got into the kitchen, it was already 11:30. Emily sat herself down onto one of the chairs surrounding the island in her kitchen. JJ wandered into the open connected Living room and went to look at the view from the window. It had a whole view of DC and it was amazing at night. JJ could just sit there and look at it all day and night if given the opportunity. Emily was just looking at JJ and smiled to herself. How had she gotten so lucky?

Emily got back up and wandered to where JJ was standing and wrapped her arms around JJ's waist, pulling the blonde into herself. She snuggled her nose into JJ's neck causing JJ to giggle a bit. JJ moved her hands down and rested them on top of Emily's.

"How did I get so lucky?" Emily asked, voicing her earlier thoughts.

"I think you mean how did _I _get so lucky," JJ said letting her head fall back onto Emily's shoulder. Both woman just stood there, holding onto each other. There was no other word, it was perfect. The fact that both woman had wanted to be with each other for so long without realising the others feelings, just made it that extra bit special. Life was bliss.

Emily gently kissed JJ's neck, there was no sexual desire in it, just the simple reminder to JJ that she loved her and she would always be here. "I love you," Emily said closing her eyes, letting JJ's shampoo fill her senses. Vanilla and a hint of rosemary. She would never get enough of that smell, it was uniquely JJ. It was her JJ.

"I love you to," JJ said, also closing her eyes, letting the feel of Emily holding her take over her completely. This she would never, no, could never get tired of. She could stand like this all day given the opportunity. It felt, right, perfect.

"I'm going to make us some coffee," Emily stated before reluctantly pulling herself from JJ.

JJ sighed, but it was a sigh full of content for the moment and full of love for Emily. "You know me to well," JJ smiled turning around to watch her lover glide around the kitchen. She sat down on the sofa and waited for Emily to sit next to her. Only a few moments later, Emily returned with two cups of coffee and a plate with some slices of toast on. She put it down on the table before sitting next to her lover.

"I hope this is okay. I'm not as good a cook as you might think," Emily stated.

JJ giggled. "It's fine Em." JJ turned to face Emily and kissed her. It was a slow kiss, but it still showed the love they had for each other. JJ picked up her coffee and took a sip, Emily doing the same next to her.

"What do you want to do today?" Emily asked.

"What do I want to _do_?" JJ asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," Emily asked, still oblivious to what JJ was getting at.

"Well if I was to _do _anything… I'd _do you_," JJ grinned, looking over at Emily for the response.

Emily was taking a sip of coffee which she immediately started to choke on from the comment she heard come from JJ's mouth. JJ put her coffee down and started to pat Emily on the back. Emily just stared at JJ with a shocked expression.

"What? You asked what I wanted to do, I want to do you. Just saying the truth," JJ said. "Oh I see," she continued. "You think just because I'm a small town girl I'm not dirty minded. Trust me, you are very VERY wrong."

"So you always go the jokes me and Morgan said to each other?" Emily asked, genuinely interested.

"Yes," JJ replied innocently.

Emily nodded. "Wow…"

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Em," JJ simple stated before picking up her coffee and continuing her previous activity.

"I'm sure there is," Emily mumbled before copying JJ's actions. Once the two woman had finished eating their breakfast they were tangled up in each others arms on the sofa watching television. JJ's phone began to ring. Emily lent forward and took it off the table to hand it to JJ.

"Thanks," JJ said with a smile. Emily just smiled back.

"Hi Hotch." Pause. "I understand." Pause. "I'll be there as soon as possible." JJ put the phone down and sent an apologetic look Emily's way.

"Ugh," Emily groaned.

"What are complaining about? If I remember correctly, you've fucked me at least 3 times today already," JJ grinned.

"I'm not going to get used to that dirty mind of yours for a while you know?" Emily said. "And I think the correct phrase is 'making love'," Emily continued.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what happened in the shower," JJ said eyebrows raised. Emily laughed lightly before getting up off the sofa.

"Do you have your go-bag?" Emily asked.

"No, you picked me up with your car so it's still at mine," JJ explained.

"I'll drive you there. We might as well take one car anyway, everyone already knows already," Emily added. "I've got my car back anyway. I got Morgan to drop it off," Emily said.

"You did not tell him what happened!" JJ shrieked.

"No," Emily laughed. "I just told him you got a little tipsy on our date so I took you back to mine," Emily said.

JJ looked over at her lover. She had a smile full of love and happiness across her face, she seemed radiant. Almost too perfect in some ways.

"I love you Em," JJ said. She felt stupid considering it was the second time this morning she had said it. But it was Emily that said it the first time wasn't it? Emily smile grew impossibly bigger. That was the first time JJ had said I love you first.

"What?" JJ asked.

"That's the first time you said I love you before I did," Emily smiled.

"So are you going to say it back then?" JJ smiled back.

"I love you Jennifer Jareau, with my heart and soul," Emily said as she pulled JJ to her by her waste and kissed her passionately on the lips. "And we are going to have to get moving before we stroll into work together later and end up in an interrogation of our morning," Emily winked.

JJ smiled before reluctantly pulling away and taking Emily's hand in her own, entwining their fingers together.


	17. Reassurance

**Chapter 17**

Twenty minutes later and JJ and Emily were strolling out of the elevator hand in hand. They knew they were probably the last there anyway so just headed straight for the conference room. Before they walked in Emily pulled JJ into her. "I love you," she whispered before pulling kissing her softly on the lips.

"I love you to," JJ whispered back. Even though it was the third time they had said to each other, it still mean everything. You would think after saying it so many times it would loose it's meaning, but it hadn't. The chances were it never would.

Emily walked into the conference room with her hand still entwined in JJ's. She reluctantly let go and sent her a smile before sitting in the only available seat… Next to Morgan.

"So what did you get up to last night," Morgan winked.

"I don't kiss and tell," Emily winked back.

"Right, well from the glow being given off from both you ladies, I'd say you did a lot more than kiss," Morgan smirked.

"My lips are sealed," Emily simply stated.

"Okay, so it looks like we are going to California. 4 men have been murdered and found in back allies. Each one had been stabbed multiple times," JJ started.

"They all have brown hair, brown eyes. Can't be coincidence," Emily stated.

"All the men are between the ages of 30 and 35," Hotch added.

"So then we can presume our unsub is right?" Emily asked.

"The probability of the statement to be true is quite high, your probably right," Reid said.

"Wheels up in 45," Hotch said before getting up and leaving the room. Everyone left the room but Morgan, Emily and JJ. JJ mainly because she was clearing the things she used for the power point so that she could take them back to her office. Emily couldn't help but notice the way JJ was leaning over the desk. She certainly didn't need to but she didn't mind, she had a perfect view of her cleavage. Emily knew JJ was teasing, but she'd get her back.

"So…," Morgan drawled.

"Nope," Emily stated.

"Then I'm just going to assume," Morgan smirked.

"Assume all you want, I thought the FBI used physical evidence. Considering my gender, I don't think that's quite going to work," Emily smirked back.

"Oh, I'll find my ways," Morgan said.

"Yeah, sure you will," Emily replied.

"Guys, I'm standing right here," JJ said.

"So you are. How could anyone miss a blonde, not to mention sexy, blue eyes FBI media liaison," Emily smirked as she got up to help JJ.

"Considering I'm leaning over a desk, I'm pretty sure not you," JJ smirked.

"Your in for it Prentiss, I'm out of here," Morgan said as he walked out. Emily just shook her head before picking up JJ's things to take them to her office.

"I could do that myself," JJ said.

"But I want to help," Emily pouted.

Once Emily was inside the office she pushed JJ against the wall where the one blind spot was situated, and let her lips connect with hers. "I'm guessing you did notice me leaning over the desk then," JJ smirked, letting Emily's lips wander down her neck.

"How could I not," Emily simply stated.

"We need to get to the airstrip," JJ said, regretfully pulling back. Emily pouted.

"I'm getting you back tonight," Emily smirked.

"What happened to professionalism?" JJ asked

"Fuck professionalism," Emily said before wandering out of the office. She walked down to her desk and collected her go-bag before waiting at the elevator for JJ. Once she was there they walked out together and headed towards the airstrip.

Once there the team piled in, JJ sitting next to Emily. They went over the case one more time despite the fact there wasn't much there. The guy cleaned up well, there was no evidence left at the crime scene at all. Apart from the body obviously. The plane ride seemed to be a quick one and before long they were all walking back off the plane to head to the precinct. As soon as the entered the doors a detective headed straight there way.

"Hi. I'm Detective Wilson. We spoke on the phone. You can call me bill though," he winked, directing it at JJ. Emily hands balled into fists.

"I don't like this guy," Emily hissed to Morgan.

"Probably because he's flirting with your girl," Morgan whispered. "Just keep her close, send him signs that she isn't available and if he doesn't back of. Just do your think," Morgan said winking.

"You can't take any situation seriously can you?" Emily smiled.

"I like to make people happy," Morgan said. Emily let out a laugh as the detective lead the team into an empty conference room that had been vacated for them. Reid and Emily started to pin up photos and maps on the board that had been left in there. Hotch and Rossi were sat in the corner discussing possible profiled. Morgan took a seat next to JJ.

"You know that guy pisses Prentiss off right?" Morgan asked.

"I know. He's flirting. If it helps, I hate him altogether. I spoke with him on the phone and he can be some what of a stubborn control freak… She's just going to have ignore him as best she can," JJ explained. "I love her Moran, and I'm not going to love anyone as much as I love her… Ever," she continued.

"Good, because she loves you as well. I haven't said it yet I don't think but, you two are really good together. You bring the best out of each other, I'm happy for you guys," Morgan said.

"Thanks," JJ smiled. "I'm going to have to head out. Media had already figured out the FBI are here because of the recent murders. I'm going to have to try and control the frenzy," JJ groaned.

"Well, good luck," Morgan grinned. JJ just shook her head before walking out. She managed to catch Emily's eye, and Emily sent a reassuring smile her way before turning back to the board.

JJ loved that slight frown Emily would have on her face, and the way she lightly bit her lip when she concentrated. To any other passer by, it would look like Emily was just staring at the board. JJ knew something much more complicated was actually happening though. Emily was creating a puzzle in her head, finding pieces that fit, bits that didn't, where the missing gaps where. It amazed JJ sometimes.

Eventually JJ managed to drag her eyes away and walked out the door. She was dreading having to sit in the same room as Detective what's his name. She sighed before carrying on her journey across the precinct.


	18. Missing Hint

**Chapter 18**

Emily was still sat in the conference room. The rest of the team as far as she knew had already gone back to the hotel. She couldn't. She could feel it, something was missing about this case. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on, and until she did, the chances were she wouldn't sleep. She stared at the pictures again, willing what ever it was to just jump out at her. What was it about theses murders? What was it she wasn't seeing?

JJ was stood in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe. She had been watching Emily for a good twenty minutes or so. Emily would sit there, motionless. You would think she was a statue if you didn't know better. But JJ could also see the slight frustration written on her face. JJ could tell Emily thought she was missing something about this case which would only make it harder for JJ to get her back to the hotel. She would refuse to leave.

JJ wandered in and gently place her hands on Emily's shoulder as to not startle the brunette. Emily didn't move, her eyes still scanning the pictures and little information they had pinned up on the board. "Em, come to the hotel with me… Please," JJ begged, standing in front of Emily, blocking her view of the board.

"Jennifer, I can't. There's something that is looking me right in the face and I just can't figure it out," Emily sighed, frustration seeping out of her voice.

"Well your not going to find it any easier figuring it out if your tired," JJ argued in a soft tone.

"I know but, I won't be able to sleep anyway if I don't figure it out. It's right there, it's just… I can't… Ugh!" Emily sighed again.

"Please baby, just come back to the hotel with me. We're sharing rooms," JJ smirked, trying to ease the brunettes mood. Emily sighed. She knew JJ was right. Emily could feel her eyelids begin to get heavier, but it wouldn't work anyway. She wouldn't be able to sleep if she didn't figure it out. She had to figure out what it is.

"I'm sorry Jen, I really am, I just… I can't until I work this out," Emily explained.

JJ sighed and looked down into her lovers eyes. She could tell Emily was tired, hell, she looked exhausted. Just a little push and she could probably persuade Emily to get out of this room. JJ had seen enough of it and she had only been in there half an hour, Emily had been in here for hours. JJ entwined her hands into Emily's and pulled her up so she was at least standing on her feet.

JJ stepped forward and closed the space between them. She wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and hid her face there before sighing again. Emily instinctively wrapped her arms around JJ's waist. JJ knew what to do to get Emily to come with her. Besides, Emily could barely ever say no to JJ.

"Please Em. Your not going to leave your girlfriend to walk to the hotel by herself are you?" JJ asked. She heard Emily sigh this time and she could see the mental battle the older agent was having with herself. "And… I think I might know a way to distract you from the case," JJ continued biting her lip. Emily immediately slipped back into the present hearing the promise JJ had let slip. Emily knew she could never say no to JJ and when she made promise of sex. Well, that goes without saying that promises like that were never denied.

"Fine," Emily said. She felt JJ smile against her skin. Emily should hate knowing JJ knew how to manipulate her so easily, but in a way it was comforting to know. Emily knew she was amazing at compartmentalizing every aspect of life, but it gave her comfort knowing at least one person understood her and would be able to stop her blocking out the world. She was glad that one person was JJ.

JJ reluctantly pulled out of the embrace to walk back over to the door, waiting for Emily to turn around and follow her, but once again her gaze was back on the board.

"Em," JJ groaned.

"Sorry baby, I'll be 30 seconds. I promise," Emily said. JJ stood halfway between the board and the door. If Emily didn't move she was going to walk over there and drag her out. A certain detective's voice brought Emily immediately back to the room.

"Hey, I was wondering if you would like to grab something to eat with me?" Detective Wilson asked JJ as she turned around to look at him. Emily suddenly became very protective over JJ. She didn't like the vibes this detective gave her. And the flirting, that just made her hate the man even more if that was even possible.

Emily strode over and put a protective arm around JJ's waist. "Thanks for the offer but we'll be okay. We're heading back to the hotel now anyway," Emily stated. Suddenly, the case wasn't so important to her anymore. JJ found the 'protective girlfriend' act that Emily had suddenly put on quite amusing and had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Well… Ma'am… Why don't you let the young lady speak for herself," Detective Wilson said bitterly. The detective and Emily hadn't stopped staring each other in the eye from the moment he had walked in. It was like some kind of battle of wills or something.

"Well, Emily's right, we're heading back to the hotel now anyway," JJ told the detective.

"You sure?" Detective Wilson asked.

"_We're_ sure," Emily said getting slightly frustrated. This guy was not taking the hints. JJ looked between the two. If she didn't get Emily to move soon, this was going to turn to a blood bath. JJ grabbed Emily's hand and pulled, but Emily was standing her ground.

"Baby, come on," JJ pleaded. Emily sent the detective one more death glare before finally letting JJ pull her out of the office. They walked through the maze of desks, but before Emily could walk through the doors, JJ stopped her.

"Em, there's no need to be so protective you know?" JJ reassured.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I just don't like that guy… At all," Emily explained, still staring at the vacant place where the detective was stood less than ten seconds ago.

JJ lifted her hand to Emily's face and turned it so she was looking at her. "I love you Emily," JJ said.

"I love you to," Emily replied. JJ pulled her in and let their lips connect. The kiss was slow and languid. The precinct was empty apart from the detective. He could probably see them from his office but JJ didn't care. She was starting to get annoyed with him as well. Maybe he would back off if he saw them kissing. She hoped so. If she was honest, she got a bad feeling from the detective as well. She was going to say that though, that would only make Emily more uneasy about the situation.

Emily's tongue gliding across JJ's lips brought her back to the moment. She gladly opened her mouth and Emily explore her mouth. Eventually the need for oxygen became too much. JJ pulled back and let her forehead rest on Emily's shoulder, basking in everything that was Emily.

"I love you," JJ said again. She felt a bit stupid for saying it again, but it was the only thing she could think of right now. Emily.

"I love you to baby," Emily said. "Come on," she continued as she took JJ's hand and walked her out the door. She felt JJ start to shiver next to her. It was quite cold and there was a bit of a breeze. It didn't help with it being half eleven at night. Emily took of her blazer and wrapped it around JJ. JJ looked up at Emily appreciatively. Emily really had no idea how much she loved her. She let her head fall on Emily's shoulder and let the older agent guide her to the hotel.

Once they Emily had collected the keys and slowly guided JJ to their hotel room, JJ's eyes could barely stay open. Emily put her on the sofa while she locked the door. Within the five seconds it took her to walk to the door and back JJ was asleep. Emily smiled to herself. JJ was an angel, she was perfect, beautiful. Emily didn't want to wake her up so she picked her up as gently as she could and couldn't help the smile that covered her face as JJ arms wrapped around her neck and she mumbled "I love you Em." Even when JJ was asleep she still knew when Emily was around. It literally brought tears to Emily's eyes.

Emily slowly placed JJ on the bed and then climbed on herself. They were both still in work uniform but Emily didn't mind. They were both tired and JJ looked so peaceful when she was asleep. She didn't want to wake her. Emily spooned into JJ so JJ's back was touching Emily's front. She then wrapped her arms around the sleeping blonde and rested her head on the pillow. "I love you to Jen," Emily said before she let herself drift off to sleep.


	19. Pieces put together

**Chapter 19**

Everyone was once again huddled in the conference room the next day. It was 8am and everyone was already set on doing something to get one step closer to the person killing the men. If the team were right, they had one more day before the criminal would strike again.

"What if we're looking at this the wrong way," Emily stated.

"How do you mean?" Morgan asked.

"Well we're looking for an unsub who had a farther or family figure that looks like the victims," Emily said. "What if our unsub isn't killing someone who is related to them, but is killing himself. He's killing these victims because he thinks they are like himself. I think all these people have suffered some sort of loss before he attacked them," Emily explained before glancing over at JJ who shot her a smile. She couldn't help but smiled back.

"Hey baby girl, your on speaker," Morgan said

"What can I do for my awesome team of super hero's today?" Garcia asked.

"We need to check if each of the four victims suffered some kind of loss before they were murdered," JJ stated Emily's earlier thoughts.

"If you would give my supreme powers just a moment I will find the information you are looking for," Garcia said, the team could hear her tapping away on the keys. "Hmmm," she continued.

"What is it Garcia," Hotch asked.

"It seems each of our victims lost their wife in a drunken driver incident. I mean all the dates are different but, it's a connection right?" Garcia said.

"It is baby girl, thank-you," Morgan grinned.

"I'm going to head outside and get some air," JJ said. Emily nodded and gave her a smile before she left.It suddenly dawned on Emily not moments later what she had been missing.

"Hotch," Emily said worryingly.

"What?" He asked seriously.

"I think Detective Wilson is our unsub. Two weeks ago he said his wife was killed in a car accident," Emily said. With in moments Garcia was back on the phone to acknowledge that the Detective's wife was indeed killed in a drunk driver accident and his wife happened to be a blonde, blue eyes woman in her early thirties.

"Hotch, Detective Wilson just said he was heading outside for a smoke. He doesn't smoke," Reid said.

"Shit! We just left JJ outside with the unsub!" Emily said before shooting out the door and across the precinct, the team not two steps behind. Emily un-holstered her gun as she passed through the doors to outside, scanning the area to look for JJ. She looked left but couldn't see JJ nor Detective Wilson. Emily glanced to her left and saw Detective Wilson with a gun to JJ's head taking her to his car. Emily bolted in the direction of the car, the team soon following.

"Bill Wilson! Stand exactly where you are and drop the weapon!" Emily shouted, slowly closing the distance between them.

"Why would I do that? I'm not stupid!" Detective Wilson spat.

"Sir, we know what happened to your wife, we know why you killed these men, but you don't have to kill anyone else," Emily explained.

"Yes I do. I saw how happy you two were with each other. Like me and my wife, but she was taken away from me!" Detective Wilson said pushing the gun further into JJ's head, making her wince. Emily hated seeing her like this. Why was it always JJ? Why not her?

"Sir, if you feel this way about your wife's death, then why does making someone else feel like that help you?" Emily said.

"You don't understand, none of you do," He screamed.

"We do, okay? And if you put down the weapon we can help you. If you don't, I can't guarantee you that you will walk away from here alive," Emily reasoned.

Detective Wilson stood there for a moment, looking at the agents that had somehow surrounded him. He suddenly felt very trapped. He wasn't going to get out of here and he knew it.

"Drop the gun," Emily repeated.

Detective Wilson didn't know what to do. Did he drop the weapon? Did he let the woman that looked so much like his wife go? Did he shoot out one of the other agents?

"Detective Wilson, we will not ask again! Drop the weapon," Morgan roared.

The man stood there for a few more moments before letting go of JJ and dropping his gun. Morgan roughly tackled the man to the floor, not caring if he hurt him one bit.

JJ immediately ran into Emily's arms, tears running down her face. Emily eagerly holstered her gun and let her arms wrap around JJ, pulling her closer. She could feel JJ's tears stain her shirt, but she didn't care. She had her JJ back. Emily was so close to loosing her again. What would she do without JJ?

Emily tightened her grip. She never wanted to let go. She couldn't loose JJ. She was Emily's heart and soul, she was everything to Emily. "Shhh. Baby, it's okay. Your safe," Emily whispered in her ear. She just rocked JJ gently, soothing her. JJ tightened her grip around Emily's neck. JJ knew she was safe, she was in Emily's arms, but she was so close to being killed again. She couldn't leave Emily. Ever.

"I love you Emily," JJ mumbled into Emily's chest.

As grim as the situation was she couldn't help but smile. "I love you to baby," Emily whispered back. The two woman stood there for a few moments longer. JJ had long stopped crying, but neither woman felt like they could let go. "I'm sorry," Emily said pulling back slightly.

"For what?" JJ said, a look of hurt crossed her face. She wasn't going to break up with her or something?

"I… This shouldn't have happened," Emily said, tears threatening to cloud her eyes. She took a deep breath and blinked her eyes to get rid of them. She was not going to cry here. Not now.

"You mean us," JJ whispered, more tears filling her eyes.

"What? No! No Jennifer! That is not what I mean! I mean Detective Wilson managing to take you. I should have figured this out. Jen, why would I ever regret us? It's the best thing that's ever happened to me," Emily explained. JJ's tears left her eyes anyway. At hearing Emily's previous comment, her heart had started beating out of her chest. She thought she could have died there and then.

Emily noticed JJ had started visibly shaking. She stepped forward and pulled JJ into her again. "Never JJ, you hear me. I would never," Emily whispered. Eventually JJ had stopped crying and Emily had managed to drag her back inside the precinct. Hotch told the two woman that they didn't need to stay for the interrogation and that they should go to the hotel and relax. The plane couldn't be there until tomorrow.

Emily took JJ's hand and led her back to the hotel. She could tell JJ was still there. Replaying it in her head. Emily couldn't even begin to imagine how scared she must have been. If she had been 20 seconds later, the killer would have been driving off with her girlfriend. Emily had failed her. She had failed JJ.


	20. Protection

I would just like to mention some names again of people that have sent me reviews and really helped me to continue writing the story. There are two names I want to mention: Crazy Heart 101 and ThunderKlaus89. I would also like to thank anyone who has sent me the odd reviews, it really helps. I'm not a it fan of these 'Author notes' so why don't we get on with the story. Also, I know this is a short chapter but the next one should be longer.

**Chapter 20**

As soon as Emily got into the hotel room, she broke down in tears. She covered her face with her hand, sobs raking through her body. JJ immediately went to stand in front of her, grabbing Emily's hands to pull them away from her face, but she wouldn't let JJ pull them away.

"Em please. I just want to help," JJ said softly.

Emily could hear the worry in JJ's voice and the least thing she wanted JJ to do was worry. Emily slowly let JJ pry her hands away from her face. Emily wouldn't look at JJ, she couldn't, not after what happened. She let her gaze fall to the floor, her eyes red and empty. JJ kept one of Emily's hands in her own, and let one lift Emily's chin to look at her. Emily let JJ lift her head, but would avert her gaze away from JJ's face.

"Em, come on baby, let me in," JJ soothed. It wasn't working. Emily was doing everything she could to stop herself looking at JJ. "Emily Prentiss don't you dare. Don't you go and shut me out Emily. Talk to me," JJ raised her voice. If she was going to have to be harsh to get her to talk, then so be it. She wasn't going to let Emily suffer on her own, she didn't need to anymore, she had JJ. She would always have JJ.

"I failed you…" Emily whispered. A frown appeared on JJ's face.

"No Emily, you didn't. If anything you saved me… Again. If you hadn't of worked that last piece out, god only knows where I would be right now!" JJ argued.

"That's not the point, it shouldn't happen in the first place! I'm meant to protect you!" Emily argued back, tears streaming down her face.

"Emily you did for Christ's sake!" JJ shouted. She was getting angry. None of Emily's arguments were making any sense at all. "Em… I have absolutely no idea what your talking about. You do protect me, all the time. Do you think I would be here right now if it wasn't for you? I would have been dead last week if you hadn't of protected me!" JJ reasoned.

"But… I… I," Emily didn't know what to say. She knew it would only turn into an argument and she didn't want that right now. Hell, she never wanted that. JJ walked forward and closed the gap. She kissed Emily just to reassure her everything was okay and then pulled her into a hug. Emily gladly wrapped her arms around JJ.

"Come on," JJ said dragging Emily to the couch. She let Emily lie down first and then climbed between her legs and let her back lean against Emily. "I love you Emily," JJ said.

"I love you to," Emily mumbled back, wrapping her arms tightly around JJ. Both woman's eyes drifted shut.

JJ woke up with a start. She was suddenly on high alert. Emily was sat behind her twisted, mumbling something, tears running down her face. JJ turned around and straddled Emily to stop her moving. She put her hands on Emily's face. "Em, baby, it's okay. Your safe Em. It's just a dream, wake up," She soothed.

Emily slowly opened her eyes and looked at the blonde staring down at her. She lifted her hand and let it gently run down her face. JJ moved her face into the touch, closing her eyes and letting one hand cover Emily's. "He… He had hold of you and… I was… He-"JJ simply placed a finger on Emily's lips. She knew what she was going to say next.

"Emily that's never, ever going to happen. You hear me," JJ said. Emily nodded, tears still clouding her vision. JJ lent down and rested her head against Emily's. She loved this woman more than she was ever going to realise. She was happy Emily was able to open up to her and talk to her. She knew Emily doesn't let herself do that and it was hard for her to do.

"Thank-you," JJ whispered.

"For what?" Emily asked.

"Talking to me, letting me in," JJ said. Emily just smiled and lent up to let their lips connect. At first it was a slow and languid kiss, but it soon turned more fierce, tongues duelling, hands wandering. Emily quickly reversed their position so she was on top. JJ was getting used to that now. Emily smiled at JJ and lent her forehead against hers.

"Not tonight Jen," Emily said apologetically.

"It's okay," JJ said. She knew Emily was exhausted and would still have pictures flowing through her head of a different outcome of the events that happened.

Emily got up and offered JJ her hand. JJ took it and Emily led her to the bed. Emily lay down and closed her eyes. She felt JJ climb onto the bed and put her head on her shoulder. Emily wrapped her arms around JJ's waist and kissed her head. JJ lazily threw her arm across Emily's stomach before snuggling in more. She could smell Emily's cologne. It made her feel safe. It was Emily, her Emily.

JJ let herself fall to sleep content with lying in her lovers arms. Emily waited until she knew JJ was asleep before she let herself drift off.


	21. Breathless

**Chapter 21**

JJ started to stir as she began to wake up. She stretched and patted the bed next to her, suddenly realising the raven haired FBI agent she went to bed with the night before wasn't there. JJ sat up and sleepily rubbed her eyes, looking around the room. She squinted at the sunlight that peaked through the window and rubbed her hands over her face before reluctantly getting up and walking through the door that led to the kitchen and living area of the hotel room.

"Em?" JJ called as she walked in. Emily wasn't there. JJ frowned, she was still to sleepy to worry about where she was. She walked over to the kitchen to find a note and a cup of coffee waiting for her.

_Jennifer,_

_I've just gone out for a run. I'll be back in a bit. I love you._

_Em x_

JJ couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She couldn't believe how much her life had changed in the last couple of weeks. As if on cue, Emily walked through the door into the hotel room. She was wearing a pair of sweat pants and an old issue FBI round neck t-shirt. Emily was quick to take off her shoes and walk into the kitchen to be greeted with a smiling JJ.

"Hey beautiful," Emily said, positioning herself behind JJ to wrap her arms around JJ's waist and plant a soft chaste kiss on her neck. "I'm going to grab a quick shower. I'm all sweaty from the run," Emily said before regretfully pulling away. As Emily headed to the bedroom she heard JJ call her.

"Em?" JJ said.

"Yeah baby," Emily drawled.

"I love you too." Emily could hear the smile in JJ's voice, even if she couldn't see it.

After Emily had finished in the shower she put on a pair of black cargo pants and a black long sleeved shirt before putting on her belt, making sure it was off centre just to tease JJ that little bit more, and walked back to the kitchen. JJ just hung up the phone as she placed it on the table. Emily strolled over and went to hug JJ from behind.

"You okay?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, Garcia just phoned to check up," JJ replied.

"And…?" Emily urged.

"And… We're having a girls night tonight when we get back," JJ said, biting her lip.

"And…?" Emily carried on. She knew JJ was clearly hiding something.

"And I said we could have it at your apartment," JJ said spinning around in Emily's arms.

"Really, without asking me," Emily put on a hurt expression and pouted. "You owe me now Agent Jareau," the brunette continued. JJ shivered and then let out a groan as she felt the wall hit her back.

"Em…" JJ warned, her eyes growing considerably darker. Emily was looking down at her, her eyes were almost black. There was almost a predatory look about her. JJ could feel Emily's breath against her ear.

"You owe me Agent Jareau," Emily repeated huskily, nibbling on JJ's earlobe.

"Em…" JJ said in a shaky voice. "We have to b-be downstairs in th-the lobby in forty f-five minutes," she continued. Emily was scaring her, but more than anything, she was definitely turning her on. Emily kept her eyes locked on JJ's for a few more moments before answering.

Emily leant back to JJ's ear and whispered, "That's not long enough, mon amour…"

Emily speaking in another language caused a shiver to run down JJ's spine. She wanted Emily now more than anything but knew she had lost the chance. It wasn't an option when she got back either now they had planned a girls night. She hated the way Emily would tease her, but somehow, loved it as well. JJ guessed the long wait for Emily to get her 'revenge' would just make it better. She hoped so.

Emily pulled away leaving JJ leaning heavily against the wall. JJ was panting. Emily had barely even touched her, the only thing she had done was push her against a wall and yet somehow the brunette had done this to her. It excited JJ knowing what Emily could do. She closed her eyes willing herself to get together, not to show Emily how badly she had turned her on.

"You okay?" Emily asked as she realised JJ wasn't following her to pack up her things.

"Y-yeah! I j-just…" JJ pulled in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She knew Emily would have a smirk on her face right now. Emily always knew exactly what she was doing and it didn't help that she knew how to turn JJ on so easily.

"Jen?" Emily urged her girlfriend to continue.

"You scared me," JJ answered honestly, her eyes still closed, still trying desperately to get her breath back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Emily replied, honestly.

"No… In a good way," JJ said. She knew Emily wouldn't understand what she was saying. "You really REALLY turned me on," JJ continued opening her eyes to see a smirk on Emily's face. Yep, just as she though, Emily knew exactly what she was doing.

"Looks like you'll have to wait a bit longer. We have to pack our things and now, you have to sit through a whole girls night wondering what I'm going to do to you," Emily said in a seductive voice as she wondered back into the bedroom.

"Your lucky I love you!" JJ shouted as she finally pulled herself together to follow her girlfriend. She heard her laugh before walking into the bedroom. This was going to be a long wait, and JJ didn't think she could stake it out.


	22. Nice Try

**Chapter 22**

Emily and JJ went about their hotel room they shared on this case and gathered their things. It was done in perfect sync considering how many times the same routine had been done before. There wasn't really that much left to pack anyway due to the fact most of it had been packed the night before. Both woman, and probably the whole team, were more than ready to go home. The case had been a tough one, especially with one of their own so close to being harmed.

Emily finished packing her things with a good thirty minutes to spare. She sat at one of the chairs in the kitchen area before folding her arms and leaning them on to table. She closed her eyes and let her head drop on top of them. Emily felt hands rest onto her shoulders. It was obviously JJ. Emily lifted her head to look up into her eyes. Yeah, it was there. The passionate lust filled eyes, but Emily was going to make her wait.

Emily felt JJ's hand's begin to knead the muscles in her shoulders. She couldn't help the little moan that escaped her mouth. JJ moved her hands slowly across Emily's neck, gently massaging as she went, and then let her hands trace Emily's shoulder blades. She dragged her fingernails back up to Emily's shoulders and let them trail down her sides.

"You shouldn't sit like that Em… Your going to get a bad back," JJ whispered in her ear. She trailed her hands back up but before they could reach Emily's breasts, Emily took hold of her wrists. She stood up to face JJ and smiled. "Nice try," she said before planting a soft kiss and walking back to the room.

"Two can play at that game Agent Prentiss," JJ mumbled to herself.

"I heard that!" Emily shouted from the room. Emily walked back in with both bags and dumped them next to the door. "How long we got?" she asked.

"Still got twenty minutes. You do know your wearing a watch right?" JJ asked.

"Yeah," Emily replied sitting down on the sofa.

"So… Why didn't you just look at your watch?" JJ continued her interrogation. Emily just shrugged and looked over at JJ, patting the space next to her. JJ gladly walked over and sat on Emily's knee.

"I did pat the seat next to me, but hey, I'm not complaining," Emily smirked. JJ smiled and leant into Emily, resting her head on her chest. She loved listening to Emily's heartbeat. It always seemed to relax her. She could drift off to sleep any day if she was allowed to just sit there and listen. "What are you thinking about?" Emily asked, one arm around JJ's waist and one hand running through JJ's hair. JJ had her arms rapped around Emily's neck.

"Honestly… I don't know," JJ said honestly.

Emily let her head rest gently on top of JJ's. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," JJ whispered back. Both woman sat there in each others arms, both perfectly content with sitting there until the world stopped turning. Emily, never in her life, had loved someone so much, never mind actually told them. JJ was her first love and hopefully her last. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. She loved her, more than words would ever be able to explain. She sighed.

"What's up Em?" JJ asked.

"I just… You," Emily stated.

"Huh?" JJ asked confused. She pulled back to look in Emily's eyes. Emily knew she was about to build her walls back up but stopped herself. She wouldn't do that to JJ. She couldn't.

"I've never loved anyone before in my life. Ever. And you… As soon as I lay eyes on you I knew you had my heart. But then I was scared of telling you and Will turned up and I lost all hope. The only one I would ever love was with someone else. I didn't know what to do. I thought I'd lost, left it too late. But then the chance came up and I took it this time and… And then I found out you felt the same. And now, you're here, in my arms, in my life. It's just… Wow," Emily said.

"You should have said something earlier Em," JJ said.

"I know, I just thought, I wasn't going to ruin your chance at happiness for my own sake," Emily stated

"You wouldn't have Em," JJ said, placing her hand on Emily's cheek. Emily leaned into the touch. "I have felt better about myself, about life, more with you these past few weeks than I ever did with Will. You saved me," JJ continued.

JJ looked into Emily's eyes. There was a hint of uncertainly, like she wasn't sure she should have let her walls down, as though she shouldn't have let that escape her mind.

JJ leaned up to Emily a bit more. She could smell Emily's cologne radiating off her. She loved that smell, something that was uniquely Emily. JJ let it fill her senses before she closed her eyes and let herself close the remaining distance.

Their lips touched and JJ knew she would never get tired of kissing those lips. Soft and gentle but yet it still felt amazing. Emily let her tongue glide gently over JJ's lips and JJ opened her mouth to let her in. She moaned as she felt Emily's tongue begin to explore her mouth.

Eventually, the need for oxygen forced the two woman to pull away. "Wow…" JJ breathed.

"Couldn't have put it better myself and as much as I would like to sit here and make out on the couch all day, we need to get to the lobby downstairs," Emily said. JJ groaned before reluctantly getting up off of Emily and headed to the door, Emily not two steps behind.

Emily picked up both bags and made sure she brushed against JJ as she stepped out.

"Fucking tease," JJ mumbled.

"What baby?" Emily smirked. JJ just looked back at Emily with an unimpressed look on her face.


	23. My reason to live

**Chapter 23**

The plane ride home was fairly quick and before the team knew it they were all heading home with two days off. JJ and Emily walked to the car hand in hand and Emily opened the car door for her. JJ smiled and got in. Emily went round to the other side of the car and hopped in the drivers side. She put the car into gear and drove out of the car park.

The car was silent, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a comfortable silence. Both woman were pretty tired after the events that unravelled on the last case to add to it. Emily reached her hand out and turned the radio on. Both woman knew the song instantly and Emily couldn't help but sing along.

"I try to discover… A little something to make me sweeter… Oh baby refrain… From breaking my heart," Emily sang while tapping her hand on the steering wheel. JJ decided to join in.

"I'm so in love with you… I'll be forever blue… That you give me no reason… Why you're making me work so hard," JJ continued the song.

"That you give me no… That you give me no… That you give me no… That you give me no… Soul, I can hear you calling… Oh baby please give a little respect to me," Emily and JJ sang in unison.

"And if I should falter… Would you open your arms out to me… We can make love not war… And live at peace in our hearts," JJ vocalized.

"I'm so in love with you… I'll be forever blue… What religion or reason… Could drive a man to forsake his lover," Emily continued.

Soon enough, they pulled into the car park opposite Emily's apartment. Emily pulled the keys out of the ignition and went to open the passenger door for JJ before locking the car. They walked across the car park to the apartment building hand in hand. As they walked in the man that was looking over the CCTV called Emily over.

"I'll be one minute," Emily assured JJ as she walked over to the security guard. She saw Emily have a conversation with the man and saw Emily thank him before he handed her a cardboard box. JJ wondered what was in it that was so important the security guard had kept it for her. Emily thanked the man again before walking to JJ with the box in her arms.

"What's in the box?" JJ asked.

"Just some new DVD's and things for tonight," Emily said. She wasn't lying, but she wasn't exactly telling the whole the truth. She had a surprise for JJ in the box as well. Come to think of it, it was more something of pleasure for herself, but she was sure JJ would appreciate it.

Emily began up the stairs with JJ not too far behind. She got to the door and asked JJ to unlock it for her, Emily being unable to do it with the box in her hands. JJ unlocked the door for her and saw Emily quickly disappear into the bedroom. Emily was in there for a good five minutes before coming back into the Living area with about 10 new DVD's.

"What took you so long?" JJ asked.

"Couldn't get the god damn box open," Emily laughed. JJ giggled slightly. Knowing Emily being stubborn, JJ could just see Emily having a wrestling match with a box because she would refuse to use the scissors. JJ couldn't help but let out a laugh at the image.

"What's so funny?" Emily questioned.

"I just had this image in my head of you having a fight with a cardboard box," JJ giggled.

Emily laughed. "Well did I win?"

"Mmm… I don't know. It was a BIG box," JJ giggled.

"Really, and a cardboard box managed to take down me?" Emily asked sarcastically.

"I don't know, I mean… Sexy, hot, bad ass FBI agent and a cardboard box… It's a hard decision," JJ said fawning a thinking expression.

"Oh really, but can do this?" Emily asked as she took three confident strides and pushed JJ up against the wall. She leant down and kissed JJ fiercely, letting her hands wander over her lovers body. Emily pulled back once oxygen became necessary.

"I don't think so," JJ breathed.

"So I'm guessing I won then?" Emily continued smirking.

"I guess so," JJ smirked back. JJ trailed her hands down Emily's body, biting her lower lip. Emily shivered slightly at the touch but she wasn't going to let in this easily. She pulled back and stepped away from JJ. Emily had something planned for when Garcia went home and there was now way she was going to give in to her needs now.

"Not going to happen," Emily simply stated.

"Why not? I'm horny and I have been since this morning and it's been like… 10 god damn hours!" JJ exclaimed.

Emily had to let out a laugh at the confession. JJ began to blush when she realised what she had just said. Emily noticed. "JJ baby, it's okay. But not now… Tonight. We have to get everything ready. You know what Garcia's like," Emily explained.

JJ sighed and let he head fall back against the wall. Emily was tempted, so tempted to take her there and then but knew she couldn't. _Tonight Emily, tonight_ Emily told herself.

"Come on Jen. Let's set up," Emily said, partly to get JJ to move from the current position she was in. Emily didn't even think JJ was doing it on purpose, but if she was honest, she had been waiting longer for this than JJ had.

"Okay," JJ mumbled before reluctantly walking to the kitchen. Emily got out the bowls and plates while JJ put the food on the table. They had chocolates, pizza, wine, pretzels and of course, Cheetos for JJ. Emily walked back into the main area and set up the DVD player and set the DVD's in front of the television. JJ walked in and put the snacks on the table.

"Okay, so Garcia should be h-," Emily was cut of by the doorbell ringing. "Speak of the devil," she continued. JJ walked with Emily to the door and both woman were nearly knocked over by the force of the hug from Garcia.

"You'd think you haven't seen us in years!" JJ shrieked.

"Well, it's years in my dictionary. So… How's my lovelies doing?" Garcia beamed.

"Fine," JJ huffed. Emily looked over at JJ and smirked. She knew what JJ was referring to.

"And what's gotten my little ray of sunshine so down?" Garcia asked.

"Okay," Emily drawled. "Lets get inside the apartment," she continued.

"Oh… I see," Garcia smirked. "Teasing your girlfriend with sex," Garcia winked.

"GARCIA!" Both woman shrieked at the same time. Emily grabbed Garcia's arm and pulled her into her apartment before the conversation got much more personal. Everyone sat on the sofa but by the end of the movie they were all sat on a blanket on the floor.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom my plum drops, I'll be back in one momento," Garcia said before hurrying to use the toilet.

JJ was sat in front of the window almost hugging herself. Emily went and sat down next to her, wrapping one arm around her waist. JJ leant her head on Emily's shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" Emily asked.

"You know…" JJ said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, I've nothing to offer you on that, so it's love I'm going to give. It's nothing that I've borrowed, nor nothing that I'd lend. This love that I give comes with my Lifetime Guarantee. I promise. And if you want to talk, I'm here, always and forever," Emily said softly, now bringing one hand up to run through JJ's hair. "You know nothings going to come between us right?," Emily continued.

"How do you know?" JJ asked.

"I can see it in your eyes… I can feel it in my heart," Emily explained. "You are the greatest thing to have ever happened to me."

"You really mean that?" JJ mumbled into Emily's shoulder.

Emily took hold of JJ's chin to make her look into Emily's eyes. For Emily, it was now or never. Emily closed her eyes and then opened them again, taking down all her walls, all her defences, letting JJ see through all of them. JJ's breath caught in her throat. She had never seen Emily let anyone see her properly like this before, it made her heat beat a million times faster.

"You mean everything to me. I'm lost without you and I need you in my life. You are the one I see in my dreams sharing my life with. Each day that passes by makes me fall more in love with you. The way you are with me, the way you look me in the eyes, the way you hold my hand, the way you know who I am and accept me. Your beautiful, perfect. You give me hope and faith with your words. You give me something to believe in. Something worth to take a risk. You give me a reason to live. I never want to be without you. Ever," Emily admitted.

A single tear rolled down JJ's cheek and Emily gently wiped it away with her thumb.

"I love you Jennifer."

"I love you Emily."

JJ closed her eyes and reached her hand up to up Emily's cheek. Emily took the hint and slowly leant down so their lips could touch. It was soft and gentle. Emily sucked on JJ's lower lip and JJ gladly opened her mouth, yielding to sensations Emily was causing her body to feel. Their tongues danced with each other. There was no fight for dominance, just a simple kiss full of love and passion. Eventually they had to pull away.

JJ bit her lip and looked at Emily. "What is it babe?" Emily asked, worried that she had done or said something wrong.

"We need to get Garcia out of here… Now," JJ demanded.

This time, Emily completely agreed. She had waited and the look in JJ's eyes, she couldn't say no.


	24. Worth the wait

**Chapter 24**

After having to bribe Garcia with details the next day, they had finally managed to get her outside. As soon as the door shut Emily had pushed JJ roughly against it, kissing her way down JJ's neck to her collar bone.

Emily's mouth collided with JJ's in a fierce kiss full of heat and passion. JJ let out a moan as Emily's tongue began to massage her own. Emily ran her fingers over JJ's button up shirt.

"I promise I'll buy you a new one," Emily said huskily. JJ didn't even have time to respond before Emily ripped open her shirt and threw it aimlessly behind them. Emily ran her hands up JJ's sides to cup her breasts through her bra, receiving a moan from the blonde.

JJ wrapped her arms tighter around Emily's neck and dug her nails in, arching her back into Emily. The brunette let out a predatory growl from deep in her throat before continuing.

"Em, upstairs. Now." JJ demanded.

"Wrap you leg around my waist," Emily said. JJ did as Emily said and gasped as she was picked up. Emily carried her into the bedroom and placed her down gently on the bed. Emily began her nipping again and once she reached JJ's collarbone, carried on her journey down. She sucked on JJ's nipple through the bra as JJ arched off the bed.

"I'll be one minute baby, I promise," Emily said before running back out the bedroom.

"Em! Get your sexy little ass back in here now!" JJ shouted. Once she realised Emily meant exactly what she had said, she striped herself waiting for Emily to come back into the bedroom.

Emily walked back into the bedroom stark naked wearing nothing but a strap on.

"Is that a-," JJ was cut off.

"Yep," Emily stated confidently.

"I like the way your mind works Agent Prentiss. Now as I said before, get your sexy little ass over here," JJ said seductively.

Emily walked over and climbed on top of JJ on the bed. JJ moaned when she felt the strap on rub against her clit. "Em," JJ groaned. JJ had her eyes closed shut and Emily took this as her opportunity to add the second accessory she had bought for the night.

JJ reached up to touch Emily but she grabbed hold of JJ's wrist and pinned JJ's hands above her head. "No touching," Emily whispered before nipping a spot just below JJ's ear. Emily knew that spot drove her girlfriend crazy.

JJ opened her eyes when she felt cold metal against her wrist. Emily had handcuffed her hand onto the bedpost. JJ pulled at it but obviously, it wasn't going to budge. Emily handcuffed JJ's other hand to the bed post whilst she was busy trying to get her hand out of the first one. "Em!" JJ shrieked, pulling and tugging at her handcuffs.

"Jen, that's going to bruise," Emily said. Emily starting nipping at JJ's neck, making her way down to her collar bone. Emily continued until she reached JJ's nipple and lightly grazed it with her tongue. JJ arched into the touch but Emily just simply pulled back. JJ started to pull at the handcuffs again. "Jen, stop struggling. Your going to have a mark in the morning," Emily warned. JJ stopped but not because of what Emily said, simply because she knew she wouldn't get out of them.

"Em," JJ begged. Emily took the nipple fully into her mouth and sucked on it. She played with the other nipple with her hand as of not to leave it out. Emily crawled back up JJ to let their lips connect. It was fierce and hard, full of pure lust. JJ managed to rock her hips, her clit rubbing against the strap on. JJ gasped and arched off the bed, closing her eyes tight shut. "Shit!" She hissed. She rocked her hips again but Emily just pulled back up.

"Em please," JJ pleaded. Emily let JJ rock her hips to put pressure on her clit while she sucked on her nipples. JJ tried to rock her hips forward as far as she could but Emily wouldn't let it enter her. "Em… Please baby," she moaned.

Emily let herself rock forward and let just an inch of it enter JJ, but no more. JJ arched off the bed, twisted, rocked, but Emily wouldn't let it go in any further. JJ began to tug at the handcuffs again, getting frustrated with not being able to control anything. Emily let half of the strap on go into JJ feeling her frustration. "Em," JJ moaned. Emily herself couldn't take it any longer. She rocked her hips forward letting the whole strap on enter JJ. JJ arched off the bed and let out a scream. "Em!" Emily continued to rock into JJ, the strap on was rubbing against her clit and the screams and moans coming from JJ was drawing her to her own orgasm.

JJ pulled at the handcuffs. "Em, please!" JJ begged. Emily knew both of them were close so she leant up and unlocked JJ. JJ hand immediately rapped around Emily's back. She dug her nails in, scraping them across her shoulder blades, no doubt drawing blood. Emily arched into JJ. JJ yelled out in pleasure. The strap on was able to go in that little bit deeper when Emily arched into her. Something feral came from JJ and she bit down on Emily's shoulder. Emily hissed but the pain only added more pleasure for her.

Emily pushed JJ's legs up as far as they would go, just before the point that it would become painful. She let JJ's thighs rest on her elbows as she pushed into JJ as hard as she could. Each time she rocked into her JJ would let out a scream of pleasure. Emily started to increase her speed and ram into JJ as hard as she could. Each time faster than the one before. Emily could fell her orgasm building up and she wasn't sure she would be able to stall it. She could fell JJ clamp around the strap on so she knew JJ was close as well. She slammed into her one more time and JJ let out an earth shattering scream, physically shaking from the force of the orgasm. Emily came not two moments later with a drawled out moan.

Eventually both woman came back around. JJ pushed Emily's shoulders so she was underneath her and straddled Emily, sitting on top of the strap on. She began to ride Emily and Emily didn't think she had ever seen anything sexier than JJ riding her before. Neither did she think she ever would. Emily rested her hand's on JJ's hips and began to rock into her. They were in perfect sync with each other. JJ leaned over so her forehead was touching Emily's, looking her directly in the eye.

JJ could feel herself coming to her second orgasm and so could Emily. JJ began to roll her hips, clasping her hands into Emily's, she pinned them above Emily's head. JJ began to start panting and Emily knew she was close. She began to push into her with a little more force and it became harder to pull back out.

"Keep you eyes open Jen. I want to see you cum," Emily said. JJ could feel Emily's breath on her lips but she couldn't see her. Stars were beginning to flash in front of her eyes. She leant in and kissing Emily with everything she had and that was all it took for both woman to reach their second orgasm.

Emily came back around first and rolled onto her side so JJ was on her side facing her. Emily pulled out of JJ and JJ gasped at the loss of pressure as she began to get her scenes back.

"Hey you," Emily said stroking her fingers gently over JJ's jaw line.

"Hey yourself," JJ said back. "That was definitely worth the wait," she continued.

"I agree," Emily smiled. JJ looked at Emily and notice the bite mark on her shoulder.

"Did I do that?" JJ asked.

Emily looked over at her shoulder. "Yeah and the multiple scratch marks across my back," she laughed.

"I'm sorry Em I-."

"It's fine. It was just more pleasure for me," Emily admitted.

"I love you," JJ said.

"I love you too," Emily said back.

They fell to sleep tangled in each others arms.


	25. Guilt

**Chapter 25**

Emily woke up and smiled when she saw JJ snuggle up closer to her. Memories of the night before came flooding back. It was worth more than the wait. She didn't think she would have a better night anytime soon. Emily's smile became even bigger when she realised she had two days off to spend with her girlfriend. She needed to get out of bed but she didn't want to wake JJ.

Emily began to shuffle slightly in the opposite direction of JJ's grasp but stopped when JJ stretched her arm out and pulled her back. "Too early Em… Sleep," JJ mumbled into Emily's neck. Emily tightened her grasp around JJ's waist in a silent agreement that she would stay in bed. She moved against the sheets slightly to get more comfortable only to let out a hiss. Yeah, she'd forgotten about her back.

"Shit Em! I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you? Are you okay?" JJ shot up, looking down at Emily, worry clearly visible in her eyes. Emily reached up her hand and hooked it behind JJ's neck to pull her down and kiss her. Once JJ pulled back Emily answered her.

"There's no need to be sorry, no you didn't hurt me and yes, Emily is perfectly fine," she said softly, trailing a finger along JJ's jaw line. Emily rolled onto her side so she was facing JJ and let a hand rest on her lover's hip, one hand gently caressing her face. "I love you Jennifer," Emily whispered.

"I love you too," JJ whispered before leaning forward to gain the second kiss of the day. " Roll over Em?" JJ asked.

"Huh? Why?" Emily replied, genuinely confused.

"I just… I just want to see your back…" JJ admitted, looking down so she couldn't see Emily look back at her. She knew Emily had said she was fine but there had been a million times before when Emily had said she was fine and wasn't. She was not going to take this chance. It took a lot for Emily to show pain and the fact she had hissed meant she probably wasn't physically okay.

Emily sighed. "Jennifer, I'm perfectly okay," she assured. She reached out to make JJ look at her. She saw the pleading look in her girlfriends eyes and decided she would just do it. JJ would find out eventually anyway. She might as well get it over with now. "But I will if it makes you feel better," Emily said before reluctantly rolling over.

Emily heard JJ gasp behind her. It wasn't that bad was it, then again, the older agent had to admit it had hurt. Two, she hadn't actually seen it, she had only felt it.

JJ gently brushed her fingertips over the scratches and she felt Emily tense. She bit her lower lip. She couldn't even remember doing this to the older agent. "Em, I am so, so, so, so, sorry," JJ whispered. She blinked rapidly, trying to hide the tears that were rapidly clouding up her eyes.

"Hey…" Emily said before rolling over and sitting up to take JJ in her arms. She felt the younger agents tears against her skin. "Jennifer, I'm fine. Don't cry baby… Please," Emily begged. She hated seeing JJ cry and she certainly hated being the cause of it. After a few moments the tears stopped. JJ pulled back slightly to look at Emily.

"Baby, I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you and… I'm sorry," JJ said, her eyes red from crying. Emily just pulled JJ back down and held her in her arms again. She wasn't even to sure what to say… Emily didn't want to lie to JJ, yes she was in pain, but she didn't want JJ to blame herself. It wasn't her fault. She had wanted to please JJ and she had done just that. That was all that mattered.

"JJ, you didn't hurt me okay. If anything, the scratches are just going to remind me that you are always there… That you will always be there. There isn't anything bad I can think of about that. Yes, they hurt, but they will. You have to trust me though… I'm fine," Emily reassured. She felt JJ nod against her chest but knew JJ didn't really believe her. Emily would just leave it for now. There was no point arguing about it now, not when JJ was feeling like this. "Come on," Emily said, taking JJ's hand and pulling her into the bathroom.

Once they got out of the bathroom, JJ got changed and headed straight downstairs saying she was going to start breakfast. She had looked away, but Emily still saw the guilt lingering in her eyes. Emily didn't know what else she could possibly say or do to make JJ believe her. Emily sighed to herself before pulling on a white round neck t-shirt and some joggers. She put on her fluffy socks. If they weren't going to do anything today, she might as well dress down comfortably. Emily sighed again before pulling her hair back into a ponytail and walking downstairs.

The raven haired agent walked into the kitchen. True to her words, JJ was waltzing around the kitchen preparing breakfast. Emily walked over to JJ and slid in behind her. She trailed her hands down the front of JJ and put them in the front pockets of the younger agent's jeans. The older agent rested her head on JJ's shoulder before planting a soft kiss on her neck. She saw JJ smile and the first time this morning, it reached her eyes. Emily was happy if JJ was happy. That was the way it worked.

"Your going to have to let go of me if you actually want breakfast," JJ announced.

"Why would I want breakfast if I have you?" Emily asked playfully.

"Emmm… Because I know how grumpy you get when your hungry and I don't want to spend all day around a grumpy Emily," JJ explained, the playful tone seeping through her voice.

"Ouch…" Emily smiled before kissing JJ's neck once more and pulling away. She walked over to the island and sat down on a stool. Her eyes wondered over JJ's body. There was always one place it would land on. Her ass.

"Are you looking at my ass again?" JJ smirked as she looked over her shoulder.

"Well sit your sexy little ass down and I won't be able to look at it," Emily continued to playful banter. JJ shook her head and turned back around before bringing two plates with what appeared to be a full English breakfast, to the table. Emily raised her eyebrow and then looked over at JJ. She knew why JJ had done it obviously, but it was still a bit of a surprise. The dark haired agent knew better than to question her girlfriend knowing it would only end with JJ being upset again so she tucked into her breakfast, making sure to compliment JJ on her cooking. It wasn't like she had to fake it anyway. JJ's cooking was always amazing.

"Okay, so is there anything you would like to do today? Bearing in mind I am not an option… At least not until tonight," Emily winked.

"You are so mean," JJ said playfully.

"Oh trust me, you don't know what I'm capable of," Emily smirked before getting up from the seats and collecting the plates. She put them in the sink and began to run the water only for JJ to hip bump her out the way. "Hey!" Emily complained.

"I'll do it," JJ demanded rather than offered.

"I can do," Emily argued but gave up when JJ sent her a stern look. Holding her hands up in a surrendering gesture she moved out of the way. Emily didn't walk out of the room though, she positioned herself behind JJ and let her arms snake around her waist.

"I love you Jennifer… You know that right?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I do. And I love you too Emily," JJ replied, stilling her hand to let herself relax into Emily. Emily trailed her hands up to JJ's shoulders and down her arms to rest on top of them in the sink. She stopped to see if JJ was going to get angry at her, she didn't. So Emily entwined JJ's hand with the sponge in with her own and helped JJ. Luckily, JJ didn't seem to mind.

Once they'd finished both woman dried their hands before Emily took JJ's and brought it up to her mouth to plant a soft kiss on each fingertip. "DVD?" Emily asked. JJ smiled. The older agent hooked her fingers in the belt loops of JJ's jeans before pulling her into the Living room.

Emily sat down on the couch and pulled JJ down with her so that JJ was straddling her. JJ looked down at Emily and noticed she had gone quiet and was starting at her. She noticed Emily's eyes had gone considerably darker and it made her feel self-conscious, but she was unable to look way from the now almost black orbs.

JJ traced her hand across Emily's toned stomach before flattening it out and leaving it there, looking back up into Emily's eyes again. Emily pulled JJ forward and covered her mouth with her own in a hungry kiss. JJ couldn't help but notice how soft her lips were, softer than she had every realised before. She felt the older agent gently graze her tongue across her lips and eagerly opened her mouth with a low moan.

JJ felt a familiar feeling set itself low in her stomach. That familiar feeling of pure desire and need. The need for oxygen suddenly became necessary and JJ pulled away to let her forehead lean on Emily's. She could feel Emily's warm breath on her lips.

Emily ran her fingertips under the edges of JJ's shirt in light circles. JJ had to bite her bottom lip to stifle a laugh. She hated being ticklish and during moments like these it usually didn't bother her. But Emily was touching so lightly on her skin she couldn't help it. She let out a little giggle and a playful look appeared on her face. Emily began to tickle JJ and she spun so JJ was lying on the sofa and straddled her. She began to tickle JJ. JJ begged for mercy in between laughs as she wriggled to try and get free.

"Em… Oh god… Em ser… Em! Stop…," JJ said breathlessly. Emily took mercy on her and stopped. Emily lent down and kissed JJ hard, her fingers trailing softly down her stomach… The complete opposite of her lips and mouth. Emily smirked before pulling away and climbing off of JJ.

"Em… What the hell?" JJ said stunned.

"You said you wanted to watch a DVD," Emily said innocently walking to the front of the television to look at the collection of DVD's she had piled next to it. Emily looked over her shoulder at JJ and saw the shocked expression on her face.

"Em… I am going to kill you," JJ stated firmly.

Emily shrugged. "I want to watch a DVD," Emily answered honestly.

"Oh you better run," JJ announced staring at Emily. Emily bit her lip, not actual knowing if she mean it, or she was just teasing. She decided to let it once JJ pounced off the couch towards her.


	26. Killjoy

**Chapter 26**

Emily quickly stood up dropping the pile of DVD'S she had in her hand on the floor. She ran around the table and dived over the sofa, barely missing JJ's grasp in the process. The dark haired agent couldn't help it, she turned around and smirked at her girlfriend. "Catch me if you can," Emily grinned.

"Oh trust me, I will Agent Prentiss," JJ smirked. She dived over the sofa after Emily. _God JJ could run!_ Emily thought to herself as she ran through the Living room of her apartment. She kept running until she was at the opposite side of the kitchen table from JJ. Maybe this was a bad idea, she could easily be cornered.

JJ climbed over the table and jumped on Emily, who managed to catch her in her arms. "I could have dropped you," Emily said playfully.

"Oh yeah… I'm sure you would have done that. What kind of FBI agent would that make you?" JJ said in the same playful tone.

"Well, I don't know… Why don't you inform me on protocol Agent Jareau," Emily smirked, remember the first day she had spent at the BAU with the younger agent.

"Well, it wouldn't be a very good one would it? Maybe… You need to be taught a lesson…" JJ said seductively.

"Maybe I do…" Emily replied in the same tone of voice. "Jennifer?" she continued.

"Yeah?" JJ asked as she dropped out of Emily's hands and stood up in front of her. Emily began to bite her nails, maybe it might be too early. "Emily, talk to me," JJ continued.

"I just… Would… I thought maybe… We… You," Emily stuttered. She didn't quite know how to put it.

"What is it Em?" JJ asked, knocking Emily's fingers away from her face and entwining them in her own, pushing Emily up against the cupboard as she did.

"Would you move in with me?" Emily asked, looking JJ in the eye. There was silence for a few moments and Emily started to become nervous. Maybe it was too early. Maybe she should have waited for JJ to ask first. The questions were quickly washed away when a big goofy grin appeared on JJ's face.

"I thought you would never ask! I would love to!" JJ squealed wrapping her arms around the brunette. Emily rapped her arms around JJ's waist. She was relieved to say the least. The thought that was going through her head before the reply really was that she had asked too early. "Why were you nervous to ask?" JJ asked, pulling away slightly to look at Emily.

"I don't know," Emily admitted. "I thought maybe it was too early," she continued, biting her lower lip softly. JJ couldn't help the shiver that ran through her when Emily bit her lip like that. Emily saw JJ staring at her lips so pulled her in closer and let her tongue dive straight into JJ's mouth, receiving a groan of approval. JJ let her hand trail down Emily' back and when she felt Emily knead her breasts through the shirt, she dug her nails in. Wrong move. Emily immediately hissed and pushed JJ roughly away closing her eyes to try and control the pain.

"Oh my god! Em baby, I'm so sorry, I didn't meant to I just totally forgot. I'm sorry," JJ whispered the last part, tears threatening to fall. Emily looked up at JJ and then realised she may have been a bit harsh with her actions.

"JJ, I'm sorry. I forgot as well. I didn't mean to push you away like that…" Emily admitted pulling JJ into a hug.

"Em?" JJ asked calming down slightly.

"Mmhmm?" Emily replied.

"Could I, could I just put some cream on your back. Just to help the scratches," JJ said. It was more for her than it was for Emily.

Emily sighed but knew JJ was doing it to comfort herself. "Okay," Emily agreed letting JJ pull her back into the Living area. She asked Emily to lie face down on the couch, so Emily complied. JJ walked back into the Living area with some cream and walked over to the sofa to straddle Emily.

Emily tensed, bracing herself for the pain that she would no doubtingly feel in a moments time. JJ noticed and leaned down to kiss her shoulder. "Just relax baby," she heard JJ whisper. Emily tried as best she could, which wasn't that much, not to tense. JJ brought her hands down to the back of Emily's t-shirt and pulled it of the brunette underneath her. She bit her lip to stop another gasp. It looked bad. Emily had reassured but it hadn't really helped. It looked painful and JJ suddenly realised this might no be such a good idea.

JJ gently placed a kiss on each of the scratches across her back. "You ready?" JJ asked softly. Emily nodded into the sofa, hiding her face in the cushions. JJ poured some cream onto her hands and then put her hands together to make sure there was plenty to cover Emily's back with. "Okay baby, this might hurt a bit…" JJ said guiltily.

"It's okay," Emily said. Emily knew she needed to relax. The more she tensed the more it would inevitably hurt. She took in a deep breath and let it out. Now she was ready.

JJ started with her shoulder. There wasn't any scratches there, she had a bite mark but weirdly enough, to Emily it didn't hurt. The blonde gently kneaded the shoulders making her way to the back of Emily's neck. JJ rubbed the cream in and then trailed her hands down, hovering slightly above the first scratch mark.

"Baby, it's okay," Emily repeated. JJ bit her lip and as gently as she could, just ran her fingertips over the scratch. Emily had to admit, it stung for a few seconds, but then it actually dulled the pain. Maybe this wasn't as bad an idea as she had originally thought. JJ continued her way down over the marks and then stopped just above Emily's sweat pants. Emily couldn't help the little moan that escaped her lips. JJ smiled to herself. All that sound meant to her is that she was helping and that is all she wanted to do right now.

She made her way back up Emily's back, a bit more forcefully this time, knowing the cream would have set in and dulled the pain. JJ hoped anyway. After a few moments, JJ was just drawing light random patterns across her back. Emily found it soothing, she could literally fall asleep right at that moment.

After a few moments JJ spoke. "Feel better Em?"

"Hmmm?" came Emily's dazed response.

"That good," JJ giggled.

"I don't think I need to answer that question," came Emily's witty reply. JJ leant down and let her stomach cover Emily' back before gently nipping her neck.

"Trying to start something are you?" Emily asked cheekily.

"Like your complaining," JJ said with a smirk.

"Well I'm not, but it's 1:30 and we haven't had dinner and I'm starving," Emily said, slowly spinning around so she could face JJ.

"Killjoy!" JJ said playfully, planting a soft kiss on Emily's lips but agreeing. She was actually hungry now she thought about it. JJ reluctantly peeled herself from Emily and couldn't help but look at the view she had of Emily's bra. It was red, JJ loved Emily when she wore red.

"What?" Emily asked.

"I love it when you wear red," JJ simply stated as she walked into the kitchen.


	27. Soul mate

**Chapter 27**

Emily sat at the table eyeing up JJ as she ruffled them up some lunch. "Perving Em?" JJ smirked as she peered over her shoulder at Emily.

"Only on you," Emily smirked back. JJ carried on walking round the kitchen noting that she would have to go shopping for some more supplies for _their home._ She couldn't wait to tell everyone else, as long as Emily wanted her to obviously. Eventually, she'd cooked them up some pasta and set it on plates on the table.

Emily tucked in straight away, realising she was starving once the first piece of past hit her mouth. JJ was sat on the other side of the table with one eyebrow cocked watching Emily with an amused expression on her face. Emily looked up and saw her girlfriend watching her so she put down her fork and swallowed. "What?" Emily asked confused.

"I've never seen you eat so fast in your entire life," JJ said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So," Emily scoffed. "You wear me out, if you wear me out I need food, if I need food, it means I'm hungry," Emily continued.

"Okay then… Reid," JJ said sarcastically before she picked up her fork to start eating her own dinner. Emily finished her lunch about ten minutes before JJ and then finished the whole pan off.

"Wow!" Emily said.

"What? It's just pasta," JJ stated.

"Well I wasn't actually talking about your pasta, though I have to admit, it was nice!" Emily laughed. "I was just thinking about someone, but, you might not know who they are," Emily said playfully.

"Oh really, enlighten me then," JJ said as she finished her lunch and swivelled around in her chair to face Emily.

"Well, she's about 5 foot 8, blonde hair, blue eyes, exceptionally smart, not to mention sexy FBI agent, and I was just thinking how hot she was the last time I saw her," Emily explained playfully.

"Your making me jealous," JJ said sarcastically.

"Oh you should be because there is no one else in the world like her. She's my soul mate and everyday I fall more and more in love with her. She's everything I've ever wanted and now I have her, I'm the luckiest woman alive. Saying that, I would still be the luckiest woman even if I died. She will forever have my heart as I hope I will forever have hers. But, there isn't any reason at all to be jealous. Luckily, the woman I'm speaking about is less than three feet away from me," Emily continued, smiling.

JJ wiped away a tear that escaped with and there was a bright smile on her face. She stood up and stood in front of JJ. "Emily Prentiss, I love you and yes, you will forever have my heart," JJ said before stepping forward and closing the gap between them, wrapping her arms around Emily's neck and kissing her deeply. Emily eagerly returned the gesture, moaning when JJ's tongue entwined with her own.

"I love you too," Emily mumbled into the kiss. JJ grabbed Emily's collar with one of her hands, keeping the other one firmly around the woman she loved. She pulled her into the Living room never breaking the kiss for even one moment, the two of them too much in sync with each other for that. Once they had reached the couch, she pushed Emily roughly down on the sofa before straddling her. Her lips latched back onto Emily's and groaned when Emily pushed her tongue firmly into JJ's mouth.

Emily rested her hands comfortably on her lovers hip and pulling her impossibly closer, deepening the kiss even further. She trailed one hand up JJ's side and gently brushed JJ's breast, causing JJ to moan and pull out of the kiss. Emily began to nip along JJ's jaw down to her neck and when she reached her lovers pulse point she sucked on it gently. JJ moaned louder this time. "Em…"

Emily reached down to the bottom of JJ's shirt before pulling it off and throwing it aimlessly behind her. JJ did the same with Emily shirt before unhooking her bra. She circled one of Emily's nipples with her tongue. "Jennifer… Please," Emily pleaded, arching further into JJ.

"Tell me I'm yours," JJ instructed.

"I'm yours, I'll always be yours," Emily admitted. Emily gasped when JJ pulled away to rummage through the little set of draws next to the sofa. JJ smiled when she pulled out a marker pen. Permanent marker pen. "Jennifer, what are you doing?" Emily asked curiously.

"You'll see," JJ said before pulling the lid off the pen and taking hold of Emily's arm. Emily was going to pull away but curiosity got the better of her, JJ took hold of Emily's wrist in her left hand before writing something on Emily's arm with her right. JJ finished writing and looked down proudly at her work before putting back the lid on the pen and putting it back in the draw.

Emily looked down at her arm. "Property of JJ…" Emily said raising an eyebrow. She couldn't help but laugh at the child like grin that appeared on JJ's face. Emily pulled JJ back down to kiss her again, reaching her arm around JJ's back and unhooking her bra as she did. She pulled her arms back to JJ's front and began to knead her lovers breasts together. JJ moaned and curled her fingers but quickly stopped herself when she remembered the scratches. Emily saw the hesitation and looked up at JJ. "It's okay baby," Emily said.

"I don't want to hurt you again," JJ admitted.

"You won't baby, the cream seems to have worked," Emily reassured. Okay, so maybe she was lying a bit. She just wanted to make love to JJ without JJ having to over think everything she did. JJ nodded but kept her hands just below Emily's shoulders, not near the scratches.

Emily ducked her head down and took JJ's left nipple into her mouth, bringing her other hand up to roll and play with the JJ's right nipple. All the while slowly trailing a south. She reached the top of her lovers jeans and was quick to undo the button and zip and slide her hand in under JJ's panties.

"Fuck Jen," Emily gasped when she felt how wet she was.

"Well, I've been turned on all day," JJ confessed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emily asked.

"I didn't want to hurt you," JJ explained. Emily nodded and slowly let two fingers slide into her lover, taking a nipple into her mouth again. JJ let out a loud moan, rocking her hips in Emily's lap. She let her hand wander down and dip under Emily's sweatpants and under her panties. JJ inserting two fingers of her own, lightly nipping Emily neck.

Both woman's breath were becoming more ragged. JJ's head fell forward on her lovers shoulder as she screamed out Emily's name. That was all it took for Emily to fall over the edge as well.

Both woman fell to sleep happy that night.

"I love you," Emily whispered.

"I love you too," JJ whispered back.


	28. Property of JJ

**I understand there was smut in the last chapter, but there was a few requests for more. So… Here we go I guess!**

**Chapter 28**

Emily woke up first and risked opening one eye. There were clothes strewn around the room, various objects knocked off shelves, the bed herself and her girlfriend were lying on was a mess of sheets and pillows and still, Emily couldn't help but smile. She pulled JJ impossibly closer, tightening her grip around the younger woman's waist and JJ let out a little moan. Even in her sleep JJ still seemed to respond to Emily's touches. Emily took a quick glance at the clock next to her. 9:30.

She lay her head back down on the pillows and sighed. Yes, it was early, but there was no way she would get back to sleep, even after last night as exhausting as it was. Emily slowly slipped out the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty that she could proudly call her girlfriend. She took one last look at her and smiled before setting around the room to put various clothing in the draws, and others in the hamper in the extended bathroom she had.

JJ patted the bed next to her and realised no-body was there. She grumbled to herself before lying flat on her back and opening her eyes. Flashbacks of the night before filled her mind and she grinned. "Morning beautiful," came a husky voice from somewhere across the room. JJ leaned up and sure enough, there was Emily. She turned around on the bed so her feet were on the headboard and her face was now looking in Emily's direction.

"Hey yourself," JJ smiled.

"Sleep okay?" Emily asked smirking, also still basking in the memory of last night as she waltzed around the room. JJ couldn't help but just watch her, the main reason being Emily was still very naked.

"Come here," JJ said seductively, curling her finger at Emily. Emily dropped the sock she had in her hand and slowly walked over to JJ, kneeling down at the end of the bed to look her in the eye. JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. It was soft and gentle and Emily couldn't help but moan when she noticed there was still a lingering taste of herself on JJ's lips. JJ pulled back and then realised the time. "Why are you up so early?" JJ asked, a sleepy frown now appearing on her face.

"Baby, have you seen my-" Emily cut herself off and smiled. "Our bedroom?" she continued. JJ couldn't help but smile before doing a quick scan of the room. She bit her lower lip as she remembered the multiple times she had fucked Emily or vies-versa against the wall, the cupboards, the door, on the bed, on top of the draws, on the floor. Yeah, she wasn't going to forget that anytime soon.

She smirked before answering Emily's question. "Yeah, I have but… I think it's safe to say it was worth it." JJ now had her hands placed under her chin, kicking her legs forwards and backwards in the air enjoying the view of a naked Emily once again walking around the room to try and make it as tidy as she could. Not that she wasn't planning on making the room just as messy tonight. Emily smirked at that.

"What?" JJ asked mischievously, noticing that smirk that appeared on Emily's face if she was thinking anything along the lines of sex.

"Nothing," Emily smirked as she carried on with the task.

JJ climbed of the bed and shoved Emily against the wall, much like she had yesterday. She ran her fingertips gently down Emily's well toned stomach and stopped just above where, if she was wearing panties, they would be. Emily shivered.

"What are you thinking baby?" JJ tried again, looking directly into Emily's eyes. Emily noticed JJ's eyes going considerably darker and no doubt, hers would be to. She reached out to touch JJ but was quickly stopped as JJ used her free hand to force Emily's wrists against the wall. Emily moaned as their bare breasts touched. "Em…" JJ continued.

"I was just thinking," Emily couldn't help but moan as JJ's fingertips went closer to where she needed them at this moment. "I was just thinking about last night," Emily admitted. She let out an even louder moan when JJ's fingers reached her clit.

"What about last night?" JJ asked huskily as she began nipping at Emily's neck. Emily felt her mouth go dry as she felt any moisture go south. She swallowed hard before even attempting to reply.

"I was thinking about how I-," Emily groaned as JJ began to slowly circle Emily' clit with two fingers. Her head fell back against the wall and JJ immediately stopped, causing Emily to whimper. "Please Jennifer," Emily begged.

"Tell me," JJ stated, lust clearly visibly in her eyes.

"I was thinking about how I fucked you on top of the table last night," Emily clenched her jaw as JJ began to circle her clit more furiously. "And, I was just thinking how hot it would be to fuck you on your desk at work," Emily finished letting out a moan as two fingers slipped inside her. JJ set the pase painfully slow, so that Emily could feel it, but not enough to get her off. "Jennifer please," Emily pleading, trying to roll her hips so JJ's fingers would go in her deeper, but JJ just pulled back.

"Tell me how you fucked me," JJ whispered in Emily's ear before nipping on her neck again.

"You were lying on the desk naked and I was-" Emily stopped and dropped her head into JJ's shoulder as she increased the speed, but JJ still wasn't going fast enough and she knew it.

"Keep talking baby," JJ demanded, growing more wet by the minute listening to the confession of Emily's fantasy.

"I was fucking you with my tongue," Emily finished and then screamed when JJ plunged three fingers deep inside her began to ram into her. "Jen," Emily moaned. It only took a few moments for Emily's orgasm to rip through her, causing her to shake violently.

"I really like that particular fantasy of yours, but maybe we should think about it coming true," JJ said as she pulled away from Emily. Emily just looked at JJ confused when she began to laugh.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Property of JJ," the younger agent smirked as she walked into the bathroom with some clean clothes.

"Son of a b…," Emily trailed off as she rubbed her arm and realised it wasn't coming off. It suddenly dawned one her. "JJ! Did you use permanent marker!" Emily shrieked.

"Oops," came JJ's sarcastic reply from the bathroom.

"And you did it on purpose," Emily continued. "I'm going to kill you for this Agent Jareau!" Emily shouted towards the bathroom.

"I'm waiting," JJ drawled. Emily shook her head before following JJ's lead into the bathroom.


	29. Permanent Marker

**Okay, so I would like to thank CJ1989 who seemed to give me my muse back to write another chapter, also everyone who has reviewed. The translations for the other language spoken in this chapter will be given at the end. I did use google translator but when I translated them back, they seemed to come back all jumbled up and making no sense… So sorry about that. So, my own translations of what I have written will be at the bottom. I will now stop my rambling…**

**Chapter 29**

Once the woman had showered and dressed the headed downstairs. JJ set to making breakfast while Emily sat at the table, still staring furiously at her arm, as though it was her arms fault. JJ turned around and laughed at the look on Emily's face. Okay… So maybe it wasn't meant to be funny, but it was amusing. That you had to admit. Emily looked up when she heard JJ laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Emily asked flatly, already knowing the reply that was inevitably going to slip out of JJ's mouth.

"Well, the fact that you seem to be up to the point that you would chop your arm off to get rid of the marker pen," JJ smirked.

"Yeah, well, it's not funny. I won't even be able to wear shirts for work! And Morgan… Oh god!" Emily groaned as she dropped her head in her hands. JJ just laughed as she set the breakfast out on the table. After they had finished there was a knock at the door. Emily stood up to get it only for JJ to push her back down again and walk over to the door.

Emily waited for about a minute before realising something might be wrong. She walked into the hallway and saw JJ in front of the door. She walked over and wrapped her arms around JJ's waist before planting a soft kiss on her neck. "Everything okay baby?" Emily asked as she rested her chin on JJ's shoulder.

_Shit!_ was the only thought running through Emily's head. _Shit, shit, shit!_ There stood at the door was Emily's mother, or as Emily liked to call her more often than not… The ambassador. JJ knew Emily would pull her hands away and change her posture completely and she didn't want that, so she placed her hands on top of Emily's and pinned them there. "Just tell her," JJ whispered. Emily knew there was no other choice so she just came out and said it.

"Ambassador… This is my girlfriend, Jennifer Jareau, she's moving in with me," Emily explained quickly. JJ squeezed her girlfriends hands in approval. She knew it wouldn't help but did it anyway.

"Your _girlfriend_," the ambassador said spitefully.

"Yes, my girlfriend," Emily repeated, a new found confidence building up inside her. Emily, to be frank about it, was tired of her mother. She had told her mother she was gay when she was 17 and still her mother chose not to believe it. Now, it was then end of the road. If her mother didn't like it, then so be it, she didn't want to know, she loved JJ and would do anything to keep them together.

"Are you going to let your mother in or not?" The ambassador asked angrily. Emily knew this would inevitably turn into an argument which meant it would be better if her mother was inside the apartment rather than out.

"Come in," Emily said standing to the side, still not letting go of her hold on JJ. At this moment in time, JJ was her anchor, her confidence. She needed her right now. The ambassador walked in and into the Living area, sitting down on the sofa with her back straight and nose high in the air. This wasn't going to end well.

Emily took JJ's hand and followed her mothers lead, sitting on the only other couch in the room, to the left of the table. She sat down and pulled JJ down with her to sit on her lap. Usually, Emily would follow her mothers posture but she was sick of her to be honest. She should be able to feel comfortable in her own home. In her and JJ's home.

JJ sat on Emily's lap and curled into her. At the start it was JJ with the confidence and Emily without it, now it was the other way around. JJ hid her face in the crook of Emily' neck and Emily wrapped an arm around JJ's waist protectively, entwining her other hand with JJ's.

"And what is that on your arm?" the ambassador noted.

_Shit!_ Emily thought. She had completely forgotten about that. She wasn't to sure what to say. Emily was pretty sure 'JJ decided to write on my arm during sex to prove I was hers' wasn't going to cut it.

"I apologise ambassador, that was my fault," JJ admitted, too scared to look at Emily' mother. She just hid her face further into Emily's neck.

"I know who's fault it was! Why would you let someone do something so inappropriate Emily!" the ambassador said raising her voice.

"Okay, first up, you have NO RIGHT to talk to my girlfriend like that! Two, she's my girlfriend, she can do what she wants, and three, I don't even know why you bothered turning up here if this was what you were going to say!" Emily spat back.

"I didn't know were having relations with another woman! I came to ask my daughter if she would like to come to dinner with me, obviously I'm not that important anymore! I'm sure your just confused or lonely and this… Woman… Is just a result of that!" the ambassador stated, venom ringing clear. That was all it took for Emily. She placed JJ down gently on the couch. She could tell JJ thought it was her fault. Emily lifted JJ's chin and gave her a reassuring smile. It didn't really help, JJ just dropped her gaze back to the floor.

Emily walked over to her mother as her mother stood up so their faces were mere inches apart. Her hands were balled into fists, the ambassador in her usual snobby stance.

"Relacoes! Como voce se atreve! Esta e a minha namorada e estou em um relacionamento cometer com ela! Ela e o amor da minha vida e eu sinto muito se voce nao quer me ver feliz! Voce nao tem direito de entrar em nossa cassa e falar com a minha namorada como se ela fosse um pedaco de merda! Eu nao vou deixar voce ficar no caminho de mim e ela estar juntos! Se voce nao gosta dela, entao que assim seja, as pessoas tem suas opinioes, mas se o seu vai ser um puta sobre isso, deixar! Agora!" Emily shouted in her mothers face. JJ looked up at this point, she had no idea what Emily was saying, but boy did she sound hot talking in another language. Probably not the best time to think about this though. It slightly frustrated JJ to a certain point as well. She had no idea what was being said.

"Come voce se atreve a falar com sua mae assim! Eu mereco respeito de voce! Eu so estou tentando o que esta melhor q que voce tenha um relacionamento com essa coisa certamente nao e!" The Ambassador spat back.

"Eu estou satisfeito com essa merda! Se nao o vai apoiar me sair! Saia agora! E para sua infoacao, ela nao e uma coisa, e realmente, ha umaspecto que voce tem direito. Quer saber o que e? Ela e mais importante para mim e ela provavelmente sempre sera! Agora sair!" Emily shouted. With that the ambassador straightened her suit and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

JJ was scared to walk up to her girlfriend. Emily was breathing hard, her posture tense, her fist being clenched so tight the knuckled were white. JJ slowly pulled herself up and walked to stand in front of Emily. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriends neck and started to worry after a few moments when Emily didn't relax or return the hug, but JJ didn't let ago. After about 30 seconds Emily relaxed a little and wrapped her arms around JJ's waist, pulling her close. There was absolutely no way her mother was ruining this.

"Thank-you," JJ whispered.

"It's okay baby, I'm not letting her ruin us. Ever," Emily whispered back.

"I don't know what you said Em, but, you sound hot speaking another language," JJ admitted, trying to lighten up to mood. It worked.

Emily laughed. "Do I?," she smirked. "We didn't really say that much," she continued. "I basically said I was in a committing relationship with you and said you were the love of my life. I told her that she had no right to walk into out house and speak to you like that and told her to get out… And that you would be more important to me than she ever will be," Emily explained.

"Em… You shouldn't have said that," JJ scolded.

"How could I now when she was talking about you like that. I'm sick of her bullshit Jen. If she's not happy me being with you, then she can leave my life. I don't care. I only care that I have you," Emily confessed.

"I love you Emily," JJ whispered.

"I love you too," Emily replied.

**Translations**

**First speech - Emily **

Relacoes! Como voce se atreve! Esta e a minha namorada e estou em um relacionamento cometer com ela! Ela e o amor da minha vida e eu sinto muito se voce nao quer me ver feliz! Voce nao tem direito de entrar em nossa cassa e falar com a minha namorada como se ela fosse um pedaco de merda! Eu nao vou deixar voce ficar no caminho de mim e ela estar juntos! Se voce nao gosta dela, entao que assim seja, as pessoas tem suas opinioes, mas se o seu vai ser um puta sobre isso, deixar! Agora!

Relations! This isn't 'relations' mother! This is my girlfriend and I am in a commiting relationship with her. She is the love of my life and I'm sorry if you don't want to see me happy. You have no right to walk into our house and talk to my girlfriend like she's a piece of shit!I am not letting you get in the way of me and her being together! If you don't like her, then so be it, people have their opinions, but if your going to be a bitch about it, leave! Now!

**Second speech - Ambassador**

Come voce se atreve a falar com sua mae assim! Eu mereco respeito de voce! Eu so estou tentando o que esta melhor q que voce tenha um relacionamento com essa coisa certamente nao e!

How dare you speak to your mother like that! I deserve respect from you! I'm just trying to whats best and you having a relationship with that thing certainly isn't!

**Third speech - Emily**

Eu estou satisfeito com essa merda! Se nao o vai apoiar me sair! Saia agora! E para sua infoacao, ela nao e uma coisa, e realmente, ha umaspecto que voce tem direito. Quer saber o que e? Ela e mais importante para mim e ela provavelmente sempre sera! Agora sair!

I am tired of this bullshit! If your not going to support me get out! And for your information, she's not a thing, but at least you got one thing right! Want to know what it is? She is more important than you to me and she always will be! Now leave!


	30. Teasing

**Chapter 30**

Emily woke up then next morning immediately feeling the weight of someone straddling her hips and hot breath against her lips. She opened her eyes to see JJ staring down at her with cobalt blue eyes and a smirk on her face. JJ knew exactly what she wanted and Emily knew exactly what she wanted, but Emily meant what she said yesterday. It wasn't going to happen.

"No chance… I meant what I said last night," Emily simply stated.

JJ groaned. "I thought you would have forgotten about that already," she sulked. Emily laughed, it would kill her too, but she knew it would be worse for JJ.

"Serves you right for drawing 'property of JJ' on my arm in PERMANENT marker," Emily declared.

"Please… What if we just had sex once a day," JJ pleaded.

"Nope… Until this comes off, no sex. I meant it," Emily said, ignoring all advances from the blonde.

"But Em-,"

"No!" Emily stated.

"Fine!" JJ sulked rolling of Emily and back onto the bed. Emily looked at the alarm clock and realised they only had ten minutes until it would actually go off. _JJ thought I could get her off in ten minutes _Emily thought smirking. Then again, she didn't think JJ would have minded being late for work anyway considering Emily had refused her sex the night before. Emily turned the alarm clock of to loose the hassle of it going of in… Now eight minutes.

"I'm going to get a shower," Emily said before climbing out of bed.

JJ immediately jumped up from the bed. "I could get in the shower with you… It would help conserve water," JJ offered eagerly.

Emily just laughed again at JJ's attempts at breaking her. "And since when were you bothered about conserving water?" Emily asked cocking one of her eyes brows.

"Mmmm…." JJ trailed off biting her lip.

"Yeah, I thought so, as of five minutes ago. Nice try sweetie," Emily grinned before walking into the bathroom and into the shower. She knew how hard this was going to be for not just the blonde, but for her. God only knows when the permanent marker would actually come off. Then again, the sex would be just that much greater if they stopped it for a while. However, that was not Emily's intention. It was to just simply tease the blonde for as long as she could hold out.

Emily hopped in the shower and began to wash herself, thinking about the upcoming torture from the rest of the team at work. She groaned before finishing off washing her hair and the usual morning ritual in the bathroom. The brunette stepped out and then realised she hadn't actually brought any clothes in with her. Ah well, another way to tease the blonde.

Emily walked out of the bathroom naked, ignoring the look of sheer shock and lust coming from her girlfriend who was now sat upright on the bed looking straight at her. She walked over to the draws and bent down, making sure that JJ had a clear view of her ass before picking out the clothes and closing the draw again. Emily let out a little gasp as JJ came up to her from behind and began to suck on her neck. She wasn't to sure she would be able to pull away now JJ knew all the spots that drove her crazy… However, gathering every bit of strength she had, she managed to pull herself away.

"Not happening," Emily drawled as she began to get changed. JJ huffed before grabbing some of her own clothes and heading into the bathroom. She would find a way to get Emily to give her what she wanted. My god she would.

Once both woman had changed, packed a new go-bag, eaten their breakfast and gathered there things needed for today, they both headed out the front door. "Are we taking my car?" Emily asked as they walked down the steps to the lobby of the apartment building.

"One car?" JJ asked.

"Well yeah, it would be easier and we've moved in with each other. I don't see the problem," Emily explained.

"Sure," JJ said as she reached for Emily' hand. Emily gladly entwined hers in JJ's, happy at the contact. They reached the car and Emily opened the door for JJ and smiled. "Thank-you," JJ said as she slipped in. Emily walked round the other side of the car and hopped into the drivers seat. She put the keys in the ignition and set off. JJ thought about how Morgan would be teasing Emily through the whole day of work and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Emily asked, her eyes leaving the road to look at JJ.

"Just the fact your going to have to go through a whole day of teasing from Morgan," JJ admitted.

"Garcia will tease you first, I can bet you on that," Emily defended.

"Oh you can bet… And what kind of bet would that be?" JJ asked. Think of JJ to pick up something as little as that.

"One NOT to do with sex in any way," Emily replied smugly.

JJ sighed and dropped her head back on the seat. "I hate you," she said.

"Sure you do baby," Emily smirked.

Once they got into work Emily once again opened the door for JJ to let her out first. She turned around and locked the car, lacing their hands together as they walked to the elevator. JJ was expecting Emily to let go of their hands once she was in the elevator or arriving to the floor, but she didn't. She get a firm, but soft grip on JJ's hand.

"Em?" JJ asked lifting their hands.

"Yeah, what's wrong with holding my girlfriends hand?" Emily reasoned.

"Nothing I guess," JJ smiled. It made JJ happy that Emily wasn't reserving anything on this relationship anymore. Emily would always let go before they got to the floor but something had obviously changed today.

"Let the teasing commence," Emily said before the elevator dinged for their floor. JJ had to giggle at that. Emily smiled hearing JJ laugh.

The team turned around once they heard JJ giggling and sure enough, Emily and JJ were walking through the glass doors and heading over to Emily's desk. Garcia was about to pounce on JJ for details but was stopped by Morgan.

"I just want to see what they're like," Morgan admitted. "They don't usually walk into work showing the out of work relationship side of things," he continued. Garcia agreed, so she sat there with Reid around Morgan's desk watching the two woman.

They saw JJ pull away to go to her office, only for Emily to pull JJ back in and say something. JJ laughed and Emily just smirked, clearly proud of whatever she just said. The blonde nodded and wrapped her arms around Emily' neck, Emily quick to return the gesture. The they saw Emily whisper something into JJ's ear, making the blonde shiver and causing her grip around Emily' neck to tighten.

Morgan had to admit, it was cute seeing this side of Emily. He didn't get to see it a lot, but now there was a question he wanted an answer for. "What do you think she said to JJ for her to do that?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know. The average temperature today is around 10.4C which is still metaphorically speaking, cool. Maybe JJ might not feel too well and the cool weather is causing her to shiver," Reid expressed his thoughts, clearly holding the wrong side of the stick.

Morgan just shook is head. "There are some things you will just never understand genius," he sighed.

"Technically, with me having an IQ of over 180, the chances of not actually understanding something is slim to no-"

"Okay gumdrop… Here's the thing. It isn't cold outside and my little sunshine over there is most certainly not ill. What me and Morgan are explaining is my other piece of sunshine, though she's more of a knight in shining armour, said something which caused my little piece of sunshine to be turned on," Garcia explained in her own little language. Reid just looked at Morgan confused.

"Emily is arousing JJ," Morgan simply stated. Reid's eyes immediately widened before he blushed and looked down. Garcia and Morgan just shrugged at each other before looking over to Emily and JJ again.

Emily was still whispering in the blonde's ear, somehow making JJ grip onto her even tighter. They saw JJ falter for a moment, her legs going weak and Emily quickly tightening her grip to stop her girlfriend from falling over.

"What they hell is she doing?" Garcia asked, holding a hand to her heart and shaking her head.

"Clearly, she's _arousing _your _sunshine_," Morgan smirked, obtaining a smack on the back of the head from Garcia.

"Ouch," Morgan pretended to be hurt earning him a smile from Garcia.

They saw Emily whisper one more thing in JJ's ear before lightly nibbling her earlobe and pulling away. JJ swayed slightly but Emily took hold of her waist to balance her and laughed, receiving a 'I'm not impressed' look from JJ. Emily just put her hands up in a surrendering gesture before pulling JJ towards her and passionately kissing her before pulling away again. JJ stood there for a few moments and took in a deep breath before turning around and walking through the bullpen to her office, Emily eagerly watching her girlfriends every move.

Before JJ got to her office, Garcia and Morgan watched Emily pull out her phone and quickly type something in and then watched the blonde up the steps pull her phone out of her pocket. Her eyes went wide and she looked down at Emily who was smirking again. JJ quickly typed a reply before walking into her office, the teasing finally over. Well, as far as the team would be able to watch anyway.

"I am so getting answers," Garcia squealed.

"I'm with you on that one baby girl," Morgan grinned.

**I just wanted your opinion on something. On the next chapter, would you like me to explain things from Emily and JJ's angle like I have been doing so you know what was said. Just an idea… Let me know. ****J**


	31. Spill!

**Chapter 31**

Emily pulled a giggling JJ through the glass doors, noticing Reid, Morgan and Garcia huddled around Morgan's desk. She pulled JJ to her desk instead of letting her separate to her office as usual.

JJ smiled before pulling away, only for Emily to told hold of her hand and pull her back. She might as well while the majority of the team where watching. It's not like JJ would actual do anything.

"Do I not get a hug before you leave me?" Emily pouted, which soon turned into a smirk as JJ laughed. She loved seeing JJ laugh. It always seemed to make her hear flutter or just simply make her feel happier. JJ nodded before wrapping her arms around Emily's neck and Emily quickly wrapped her arms around JJ's waist.

"Do you know how much I want you right now?" Emily whispered into JJ's ear, feeling the blonde shiver. She felt JJ's grip around her neck tighten. It was going exactly as she thought it would. Emily slowly trailed a hand up JJ's side before pulling it back down to rest on her waist again.

"Em…" JJ warned, also noticing the team watching them.

"What, they can only see my left hand, my rights free to do what it wants," Emily whispered, trailing her hand back up and purposefully letting it touch the side of JJ's breasts before once again pulling it back down. She heard JJ let out a whimper and smirked again.

"You know I don't think I'll get through today without touching you… I might have to fuck you in the car… Or maybe I'll just have to take you right here," Emily continued her teasing. She felt JJ fall slightly and gripped on tighter around her waist to keep her standing, JJ's grasp somehow becoming even tighter.

"But I guess you'll just have to wait and see…" Emily said seductively before lightly nipping on JJ's earlobe and pulling away. She saw JJ sway slightly and quickly took hold of her girlfriend, not wanting her to fall over or hurt herself. "Are you okay?" Emily laughed.

JJ looked at her with a not impressed look which at the moment in time meant 'you know what you did'. Emily just put her hands up in a surrendering gesture. "I'm sorry baby… Do I still get a kiss?" Emily asked, pulling JJ in closer. JJ didn't bother with formalities and just dived her tongue straight into Emily' mouth to get her own back. It wasn't much but better than nothing. A feral growl rose from Emily's chest before JJ pulled away.

JJ smirked before taking in a deep breath to try and cover up how turned on she was at that moment and began to head to her office. Emily watched JJ and swore she was putting some swag into moving her hips, or maybe she was wrong. She didn't usual watch her girlfriend at work but the team had just seen everything so why now. Emily smirked as an idea popped into her head. She quickly pulled out her phone from her blazer pocket.

_Love the way your ass moves when you walk and loving the skirt ;) Em x_

JJ felt her phone buzz and hoped they didn't have a case already, they had barely even gotten into work. She opened the phone to see Emily's name pop up and frowned before opening and reading it. Her eyes went wide and she looked down at Emily who was stood by her desk smirking. JJ typed in a reply.

_Yeah well, you don't know how good a view of you cleavage I have ;) Jen x _

And then JJ walked into her office feeling a little smug.

_Oh really… Don't be touching yourself over me then ;) Em x_

Yeah, Emily knew she would totally get busted for that soon but knew she had at least a while yet as Garcia jumped from Morgan's desk to follow the blonde to her office. She knew what was coming.

"Seems you have JJ wrapped around your little finger huh?" Morgan grinned walking over to Emily's desk. Emily laughed.

"You'd think so wouldn't you," Emily smirked before sitting down in her chair and pulling a file in front of her. She had so much paperwork to do.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked, genuinely confused. Emily sighed before pulling the putting her blazer on the back of the chair. Morgan looked at her intently, wondering what she was actually doing. She un-cuffed her shirt sleeve and pulled it up her arm. "Property of JJ, nice touch," he laughed. "So what did you do about it?" he continued.

"Well… I said I wouldn't give her any sex until it came off but I'm starting to doubt even I can last that," Emily admitted with a sigh.

"Okay, I know you have an 'active' sex life as Garcia put it, but also from what Garcia told me, you had sex barely two days ago," Morgan smirked.

"She told you… Forget it. Well, still, I don't know what I'm meant to do…" Emily groaned.

"Oh, but I think you do," Morgan admitted before smugly walking away.

Emily sat there for a few moments thinking about what Morgan had said and what he meant by it but couldn't really come up with anything. She shook her head and opened the file in front of her. Great… Another 8 hours of paperwork.

JJ jumped out of her skin when a very hyperactive technical analyst walked through the door. "Shit Garcia! Can you not walk into the office like a normal person!" JJ scolded. She stopped when she got a text and gestured for Garcia to sit down while she answered it. The name Emily popped up and JJ smirked and rolled her eyes. She opened it and then blushed at what it read. How was she meant to reply to that?

"Okay, you've had like 5 seconds. Now spill!" Garcia demanded.

"There isn't really anything to spill…" JJ lied.

"Sure gumdrop, and there's no files on your desk. You can't lie to all the all knowing all seeing goddess," Garcia grinned

"So if your all seeing, why do I have to tell you," JJ stated, cocking one eyebrow.

"Not the point… Now tell me!" Garcia demanded again. JJ hesitantly looked down at her phone. She hadn't even answered the text yet. How was she meant to answer a text that said that? "Oh I see, she's sexting," Garcia winked.

"No, she's just teasing. She's banned giving me sex until that stupid permanent marker comes off her arm," JJ pouted.

"So my lovebirds like it kinky huh?" Garcia grinned with all the new information. JJ rolled her eyes.

"Okay, you've heard enough, now out. I have things to do!" JJ announced.

"Fine… But I'll be back," Garcia said smugly before walking out of JJ's office door.


	32. Planning

**Chapter 32**

Emily sat at the desk, tapping the pen against the open file lightly. She was frustrated, an hour and she had barely done any work. She couldn't, literally. Emily was starting to think banning sex was probably the worst idea she had every come up with because there was no way she'd be able to keep the promise until tonight, never mind when the marker came off. Suddenly an idea hit her. She looked up at the clock and realised around this time, JJ would be in Garcia's office like she usually was, to get away from the pictures of dead mutilated bodies for a while. Damn… That meant she would have to wait. But she could wait, for what she was thinking she could definitely wait.

She looked down at the file, lightly biting her lip. Though it was no longer because she was concentrating on her work, she was now thinking about how this plan was going to work. Not just about that either, all the possibilities of what she could do. She smirked to herself. If Garcia helped, which no doubt she would, then today wasn't going to be such a waste of a day. Emily didn't know how long had been daydreaming for but saw JJ walk from the corridor that lead to Garcia's lair and across the bullpen. She kept her head down pretending to be concentrating on the file in front of her. Emily knew if JJ saw her she would immediately know something different was happening inside her head. Luckily JJ fell for it and rubbed Emily's back before continuing her work back to her office.

As soon as Emily saw JJ's office door shut she shot from her seat to Garcia's liar, not even bothered by the surprised and confused looks she was getting from the other people in her office. Why would she? She would have to get Garcia to help her with the plan and she knew Garcia would. Obviously, she would have to compromise, no doubt JJ getting all the teasing from Garcia although it wouldn't be her idea. Emily ran into Garcia's liar before turning around and locking the door to see a very confused looking Garcia.

"Yeah, sorry. Nothing's bad happened… I just need your help with something. Something that is a little private, well more than a little private. Like… A lot private ob-," Emily was cut off.

"Dear, your rambling. That gives away that what your about to say is private anyway so why don't you just sit down and explain," Garcia said very calmly.

"Right… Yeah," Emily said quickly, sitting down in the other empty chair in Garcia's liar. She thought about how she was going to explain this to her. This might turn a little awkward.

"Earth to Emily. Hello?" Garcia said snapping her fingers in Emily's face to get her attention. "Okay I am really interested in what you about to say no so… Well say it!" Garcia exclaimed.

"Right yeah well… I'm presuming JJ has already told you I am refusing to have sex with her until the marker comes of my arm?" Emily asked.

"She did indeed," Garcia grinned, some idea of what was happening forming in her head.

"Well… I'm not going to be able to keep that and as far as I know JJ is just as desperate to get me to have sex with her as I am. So… We were talking a few days ago and I had this dream," Emily began to explain.

Garcia began to squeal. "It was a sex dream wasn't it… Oh my god! It totally was as well!" Garcia shrieked.

"Shhhh!" Emily scolded. "Anyway… I forced, by some kind of force, but JJ, to tell her what it was about. So obviously I did. I remember her saying she wanted it to come true but the only way I can possibly do that is if you help me," Emily finished.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Garcia shrieked.

"Calm down! You'd think we were getting married. I haven't even explained what it is I need you to do yet!" Emily noted.

"Okay, the goddess of all knowing and all seeing is at your service. Tell!" Garcia said.

Morgan was sat at his desk when he saw Emily shoot off to Garcia's liar, coincidently less than seconds after JJ had closed her office door. He wondered what was going on but had some insight after the conversation he had with his 'wing man' this morning. About half an hour later a very happy looking Emily made her way back to her desk. He debated whether finishing paperwork, or teasing Emily about whatever conversation she had just had with Garcia. The choice was obvious.

"Hey baby girl. Finally figured out what I meant earlier?" Morgan winked.

"Huh?" Emily asked. She was way too distracted to bother listening to him. Imaged of JJ, naked, in her office. Yeah, she was way too distracted.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" Morgan teased. Emily just shook him off and tried to get on with the paperwork. She realised she would have to spend lunch in Garcia's office to plan all this and would have to go and talk to JJ. Emily was going to text her but realised she should at least have the decency to tell her face to face. She got up and walked up the stairs to JJ's office. Calming her excitement down a little, she hoped JJ wouldn't see behind the mask she would have to use if she wasn't going to give her plan away. She gently knocked on the door before stepping in.

"Hey baby," Emily said softly, walking forward to take a seat on the opposite side of JJ's desk.

JJ looked up and smiled. "Hey," she said tiredly.

Emily frowned slightly. Maybe today wasn't such a good idea if JJ was tired. Or maybe something was bothering her. "Are you tired baby?" Emily asked.

JJ shook her head. "No, I think I just need some fresh air," she admitted. "Come to get lunch with me?" JJ pleaded.

_Shit!_ Emily thought. She felt guilty for bailing JJ as it was, no, this just made her feel worse. Emily looked down at the floor and bit her lower lip witch obviously JJ noticed. JJ had seen Emily run to Garcia's office before and she hoped it was for what her mind was thinking. She understood that she would have to 'plan' things and lunch was really the only opportunity you were given. "I'm sorry baby, I promised I'd-," Emily was cut off.

"It's okay Em. I'll go with Morgan," JJ assured.

"I'm sorry," Emily apologised.

"It's okay," JJ said standing up. "Come here," she said softly to Emily, who obediently complied. JJ pulled her in and kissed her, the only other way she knew to reassure Emily. They eventually pulled away and Emily smiled at JJ.

"Thank-you," she whispered, resting her forehead on JJ's.

"For what?" JJ asked. She already knew but loved it when Emily let down her walls and admitted her love for her.

"I guess for you… Well being you," Emily whispered planting one more soft kiss on her lips before regretfully making her way back to the door.

"Oh and Em?" JJ piped up.

"Yeah baby?" Emily asked.

"We might have to go home a bit late today, I have… Tonnes of paperwork," JJ admitted, risking a glance around her office. Organised chaos she always called it and it would always make Emily laugh. Her office was always piled with work but, she kind of got used to it now.

"That's fine baby," Emily smiled before walking back out the office to her desk. The plan was coming together better than she expected.


	33. Frustration

**Chapter 33**

Emily sat at her desk, much as she was three and a half hours ago. Tapping her pen on the paper and staring at her desk. Really, she was day dreaming and if she didn't want to change her panties she would have to stop. She bit her lip to stop the moan that would inevitably come out from dreaming this particular fantasy and she quickly shook it out of her head when she realised she was in work. Glancing up at the clock she surprised herself a bit. She didn't know so much time could pass when you were daydreaming but she also realised the pile on her desk hadn't gotten much smaller.

Emily looked back down at her desk realising she would have to at least attempt the paperwork if she didn't want her desk ending up like JJ's office. She inwardly winced at the image, she had no idea how JJ could sit in an office like that knowing that every case there meant another person or possibly more had been murdered. That woman amazed her. There was no way she'd be able to do what JJ did.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw JJ walk out of her office and was heading for the bullpen. She looked at her watch and frowned. There was still twenty minutes until dinner. She watched as JJ approached her desk and sat on the edge. Emily glanced up and swung around in her chair to face her.

"Hey beautiful," she smiled. It was true, she really did think JJ was beautiful but it annoyed her when she shrugged the compliments off or denied them.

"Hey," JJ said biting her lower lip. Emily frowned.

"You okay?" Emily asked, her concern growing. JJ shook her head, but she didn't look upset or angry. Emily quickly put the profiling side of her away, she promised she wouldn't profile JJ though sometimes it was an automatic thing.

"Em…" JJ whispered looking towards her with hope. If this was going to go where she was thinking, which she hoped she didn't, she would have to deny the request. It broke her heart to see JJ so desperate for her but then it would ruin the surprise tonight. She thought JJ had managed it well but maybe she was just making it look like that.

"Baby, I'm sorry but n-"

"Why not?" she snapped, making Emily jump slightly in surprise. She didn't need it that bad did she. Emily bit her lip staring down at the carpet. What was she meant to do? She couldn't tell JJ what she was planning because then obviously it wouldn't be a surprise, but she couldn't relieve JJ as much as she wanted to at this moment, because that would also ruin the whole point of tonight. Emily closed her eyes and tried to come up with a valid point to tell JJ but she really couldn't think of any but 'we're at work'. That would inevitably back fire tonight.

"I can't say," Emily admitted, still not looking at JJ who was now stood up next to Emily who was still seated in the chair, with her arms crossed tightly across her chest. Now JJ was angry. "Baby, I just need you to calm down okay… I'll make it up to you. That much I know I can promise," Emily said as she stood up to stand in front of a very angry and stubborn looking JJ.

"But Em…" JJ protested, looking at Emily with saddened eyes. She hated seeing JJ like this, especially when she knew it was because of her. Emily inwardly sighed, she wasn't too sure what to say that wouldn't give anything away of what she and Garcia had been planning.

"Honestly Jennifer, I don't know what to say… So I'll say this. I love you and I hope you'll forgive me for this later," Emily said cryptically. She might as well say what she was actually thinking, it wasn't like it was going to make that much of a difference. Either she would surrender and give JJ what she needed, or she would keep her cool and wait until everything had been planned tonight. So far, she was sticking to the second option.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" JJ asked getting a little frustrated. Emily inwardly winced for the second time today, although this was for a different reason. She could hear the anger rising in JJ's voice and didn't want a full blown argument about why they weren't having sex in the middle of the behavioural analysis units bullpen. Definitely not part of the plan and she was running out of ideas to stop it ending up like that.

"Baby I'm sorry okay. That's all I can tell you," Emily said honestly looking JJ in the eye. She ran a finger down JJ's face and cupped her cheek and JJ subconsciously leant into the touch before realising she was angry at Emily for a reason.

"Fine! But don't try to redeem yourself from this Agent Prentiss because I can assure you, I won't be forgetting this anytime soon," JJ said bitterly before angrily walking back to her office and slamming the door. This time Emily actually winced. What the hell was she supposed to do? She slopped down into her desk chair and ran a hand over her face. Realising it was lunch she decided to head to Garcia's office but headed to Morgan's desk first.

"What was that about?" Morgan asked concerned. He had seen what had happened, not heard the words but he could tell they were at a disagreement about something and he already had a clear idea of what.

"Do I really have to tell you?" Emily asked receiving a shake of the head from Morgan. "I came here to apologise in advance. As you have already witnessed she's a bit pissed off and well, your probably going to spend your whole dinner having to listen to JJ rant about me not giving her sex, which isn't entirely true," Emily defended before continuing. "I just can't give it her now. Garcia's probably already let you in on the plan I'm guessing…" Emily saw Morgan smirk slightly. "I take that as a yes. Your going to have to bear with her for me. And no telling her! Anyway, back to the point. I'm sorry your going to have to spend dinner with a horny and slightly pissed of mediator liaison and I take full responsibly for her moodiness," Emily said and Morgan had to laugh at the last part.

"It's perfectly fine baby girl. Now if I'm correct you should be with Garcia right now," Morgan smirked before continuing. "So off you go, I'll go and take JJ to lunch," he finished.

"Thank-you. I really appreciate it," Emily smiled.

"I know you do, now off you go," Morgan said, ushering her in the direction of Garcia's liar. Hopefully JJ will have forgiven her by tonight because otherwise doing all this was going to be a complete waste of time. That, she didn't want.

She walked across the bullpen to Garcia's liar who had no doubt, watched the whole thing between her and JJ on the cameras. Although that made her a tiny bit angry, it was better than her having to sit there and explain it all again. Emily knocked on the door and walked in, taking the seat she had earlier vacated.

"Hey," Emily said.

"I saw what just went down with you and your lovebird down there. Everything okay?" Garcia asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she'll forgive me tonight though," Emily laughed.

"No doubt she will," Garcia winked. "Okay, so here's the plan. I'll call JJ into my office and say I have a new case file for her, that way she won't be suspicious if someone tries to stop her going into her office. While she's walking here I'll set the feed from her camera on a loop so the whole time you and my little ray of sunshine are in there, it will show up as nobody being in there, not that anyone would actually check. Right, I also have this piece of plastic…" Garcia trailed off holding it up.

"To put on the camera?" Emily asked receiving a nod. "Thank-you Garcia."

"Wait, I haven't finished yet. Once you've finished," Garcia winked. "Just text me and I'll give you a few minutes to get out of there before putting the feed back to the live one, okay?" Garcia asked.

"Perfect, I couldn't of asked anything better," Emily admitted walking over to Garcia to give her a hug. "Now I just have to wait…" Emily sighed.

"I'm sure it'll be worth it," Garcia reassured. Emily nodded.

"Well thank-you, I'm going to get back to my desk. I haven't really been concentrating on my paperwork and it hasn't seemed to have gotten any smaller," Emily explained.

"I'm sure for reasons unknown," Garcia smirked.

"Thanks PG," Emily said as she walked out of the room shaking her head. She walked to her desk and risked a glance at the clock. Somehow she would have to concentrate on paperwork for another 4 hours. That's what you call hell. It would be worth it though, more than worth it. She sighed before picking up her pen and starting at the top of the pile.


	34. Fantasy Fullfilled

**Hey guys, I've gone over this chapter and posted it again for the simple reason I realised there were a lot of mistakes. I ****apologise, but I haven't been well these past couple of days and have had family issues to deal with, so sorry for the mistakes. I've corrected them now (hopefully) so I hope you enjoy this chapter that little bit more. Thank you guys for the reviews, that's why when I was ill I carried on writing. Enjoy.**

4 hours seemed to had flown by considering the first part of today and now Emily was in JJ's office putting their plan into action. She pulled the visitors chair from JJ's desk and placed it under the camera before stepping on it. Emily placed the piece of plastic carefully over the camera and then jumped off the chair back onto the carpet. She placed the chair where it was a few seconds ago and then decided she would need to take the files off JJ's desk and place them somewhere else.

Emily scanned the room for any vacant places to put the files and stuck with putting them on the end of the couch in the far corner of JJ's office. It took her four times of walking to and from the table to actually clear it but eventually she managed to. She looked around the room one more time and then seated herself on the opposite end of the couch from the files and sent a quick text to Garcia.

_It's all done, send her when you ready ;) Em x_

Ten seconds later she got a reply.

_She's on her way gumdrop, good luck… Not that you'll need it ;) PG x _

Emily smiled at that and true to her word, less than thirty seconds later, JJ walked into her office, her head stuck in a case file. She noted JJ didn't even bother to turn on the lights, instead just walking around to the front of the desk with the file still in her hands. Emily was intrigued but what JJ's reaction would be. JJ dropped the file onto the desk and noted it didn't even bother making a sound. She looked at the desk and realised it had been cleared.

"What the hell…?" she muttered to herself, looking under the desk to see where they had gone. She only noticed someone else's presence when she heard the door close lightly and the lock turn. JJ spun around to see Emily looking at her with a big grin and she couldn't help but smile back.

Emily walked over to JJ and pulled her straight into a kiss that JJ was more than eager to returned. Tongues fighting, hands roaming and JJ suddenly realised she was still in her office. "Em, the camera!" JJ stated.

"It's fine, it's all taken care of, I promise," Emily said her lips never leaving the younger woman's neck. JJ moaned when Emily began to suck on her pulse point.

"Are you sure?" JJ asked.

"Yes, just relax baby," Emily replied. She trailed her lips back up JJ's neck along her jaw line and back to her mouth again. Their tongue explored each others mouths and JJ groaned when she felt the back of the desk hit her legs. She let herself sit on the desk, Emily between her legs.

Emily ran her hands slowly up JJ's leg, planting soft kisses around her neck and collarbone and let out a feral growl when she felt bare skin. JJ was wearing stockings.

"It was a surprise for when we got home, I thought that I could…" JJ trailed off when she saw Emily's eyes turn a near black colour. Emily left her hands to continue pushing up JJ's skirt to her waist. She moaned at the sight. Emily would have loved to see her wearing these and nothing else. She pulled JJ back to her lips again, this time the kiss being heated and fierce and JJ couldn't ignore the familiar burning sensation low in her stomach. "Em… Please," JJ begged.

Emily nodded and kissed down her neck, her hands skilfully unclipping the stockings from JJ's panties. She made quick work of pulling the panties down JJ's legs and then shoved them in her pocket with a smirk, clasping the stockings back together. Emily left a hand high on JJ's thigh as she began to nip on her collarbone lightly and back up her neck again. JJ whimpered. "Em…"

Emily pushed two fingers into JJ and groaned at how wet she actually was. JJ let out a shaky moan, her nails digging into Emily's back. "Baby we've got to be quiet," Emily said softly. JJ nodded and let her head fall onto Emily's shoulder. Emily picked up the pace slightly adding another finger and JJ bit down on Emily's shoulder. Emily growled at the feeling. She felt JJ's fingers come to rest on the top of her pants and felt her begin to fiddle with the button. Eventually, she managed to get them undone and slip her fingers inside. She slid three fingers straight into Emily without giving her time to adjust, knowing Emily liked it that way.

Emily tensed her jaw to stop herself from moaning and increased the speed again, JJ matching her thrusts with her own fingers. JJ felt her own walls begin to tighten and knew she was close but she wasn't going to let herself go until she got Emily there with her. After a few more moments JJ couldn't hang on. She dug her nails into Emily's back, her teeth sinking in that much deeper to stop the moans pouring out of her throat and that was all it took to push Emily over the edge as well. But Emily wasn't finished.

Emily gently, but forcefully pushed JJ down against the desk and kneeled on the floor between JJ's legs. JJ knew what was coming and took hold of the sides of her desk as tightly as she could. She felt Emily blow on her clit and her hips bucked. "Em… please. I need you," JJ pleaded.

Once she felt Emily's tongue drag across her slit she couldn't stifle the moan and Emily winced at how loud it was. Emily put JJ's knees over he shoulder so she wouldn't have to hold them up, and stretched one hand to entwine with JJ's. "We need to be quiet baby," Emily said. JJ just squeezed her hand signalling she understood.

Emily continued to lash at JJ's clit, two fingers penetrating JJ at a slow pace. She could feel JJ's walls tighten again and swapped her fingers with her tongue, her fingers now rubbing in light circles across JJ's clit. With one last dive of Emily's tongue inside her, JJ's head arched of the table, her jaw clenched to try and keep quiet. But she needn't of worried. Emily had already managed to get her lips attached to her own, swallowing any moan or sound of pleasure that escaped from JJ's mouth.

"You are amazing," JJ said breathlessly.

"But you amazinger," Emily said back.

"Is that even a word?" JJ asked.

"No… One moment, I have to call Garcia," Emily said pulling back to zip up her pants and ring Garcia. All JJ heard was squeal after squeal down the phone. JJ just let her head drop back against the table. She didn't even realise the phone call had ended.

"Come on," Emily said taking JJ's hands and pulling her up.

"Look, I'm sorry about before I didn't kn-."

"It's okay. I just wanted to keep it a surprise. Let's go home," Emily said pulling JJ to the door.

"You have my panties," JJ blushed.

Emily laughed. "So I do," she chuckled as she chucked them back at her girlfriend. "Oh, one moment," she said remembering she had to take the cover off the camera. Once she did she threw it in the bin and pulled JJ to her.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

JJ moaned when she realised she could taste her self in Emily's mouth and her arousal soon shot up again. "Round two when we get home?" JJ asked sheepishly.

"Seriously, that wasn't enough," Emily smirked. "Come on," she said, taking JJ's hand and pulling her out of her office.


	35. Taking Control

**Chapter 35**

Emily walked hand in hand into the elevator with JJ. She pressed the button and waited for the elevator to get to the underground car park. Once it did, she walked to the car and went to unlock the door, only for JJ to push her against it.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked.

"Well, I thought it was pretty obvious what I was doing but I mean… If not I'll just have to show you," JJ smirked, biting her lower lip.

"Unfortunately, there are actually cameras looking at us right now and this time I didn't get Garcia to loop the feed. Two, Garcia's actually watching us… You know she'll never let you live this one down," Emily said, arching an eyebrow.

"Does it matter. She's not going to let me live down the office sex either…" JJ pointed out.

"True… True… But this time she could actually watch us which for some strange reason, makes me a tiny bit uncomfortable," Emily reasoned.

"She's probably recording us right now," JJ laughed. "Does that not turn you on? That there's someone watching us right now…" JJ trailed off, nibbling on Emily's earlobe.

"Jennifer," Emily warned. She had to admit, it did turn her on, but that really wasn't the point. There was no way she was going to have sex with JJ in an underground car park… At work… With people watching. Well Garcia watching, but god knows how many people would find out if she was watching the camera right now. Emily shivered when she felt JJ begin to lightly nip and suck on her pulse point. "Jennifer," Emily repeated.

"Mmhmm?" JJ asked innocently.

"Not here," Emily firmly stated, trying to push JJ back with no success. "Jennifer," Emily pleaded.

"Get in the car," JJ commanded.

"Huh? What?" Emily asked, thoroughly confused.

"I said get in the car," JJ repeated. She stopped Emily when she went to get into the drivers seat. "In the back," she added. Emily stopped what she was doing and looked at JJ with a look of complete disbelief. "Now!" JJ demanded.

"We are not fucking each other in the back of my car," Emily argued.

"Well, unfortunately for you… We are. You got to play out your fantasy, now I get to play out mine," JJ explained.

"You've dreamt of us having sex in the back of a car?" Emily questioned.

"Yep!" JJ grinned.

"Oh god…" Emily mumbled as she climbed into the back of the car. There was no way she was getting out of this one and she knew it. In a way, now she thought about it, it seemed like a great idea. Definitely hot anyway. JJ climbed in after her, immediately attacking Emily's lips with her own. Emily went to push JJ down on the seats, but was quickly shoved down first by JJ.

"What they hell happened to my innocent, sweet darling Jennifer?" Emily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I owe you anyway from the office and two, this is my turn," JJ smirked. She leant down and started to nip her way down Emily's neck. Emily lifted her hands up to begin unbuttoning JJ's shirt, only for her hands to be swatted away. "My turn, my rules, no touching," JJ huskily said into Emily's ear, causing Emily to shiver. Though most of her fantasies were of controlling the blonde, being the dominant of the pair, switching roles really seemed to turn her on.

JJ grabbed Emily's wrists and shoved them above her head, smirking down at the bewildered brunette. She had never tried to play Emily's part, the dominant one, but the more she thought about it, the more she liked it. The look of lust and disbelief on Emily's face clearly meant she was thinking the same thing. JJ carried on nipping along Emily's neck, enough for her to feel it, but not enough to leave marks.

She held onto Emily's wrist with one hand and brought the other one down to unbutton Emily's shirt. Once she had she opened the shirt, not so it was taken off of Emily because there clearly wasn't enough room for that, but so she still had a clear view of Emily's stomach and chest. JJ smirked before leaning back down to capture Emily's lips again, this time forgetting about the formalities and diving her tongue straight into Emily's mouth. She moaned when she realised she could still taste herself. While she was kissing Emily she slowly trailed a hand down to rest on Emily's stomach, splaying her hand out and leaving it there. She didn't want to rush this.

She pulled her lips away from Emily's mouth to gently kiss along her jaw and down her neck to lightly nip at her collarbone. She felt Emily begin to writhe underneath her, her hips grinding against her own. JJ let one leg slip between Emily's legs, knowing what if felt like to have no pressure to loosen the tightening feeling in stomach. Emily immediately began to grind against it. "Jen…" Emily moaned, her head falling back against the inside of the car door. JJ smirked, she never really got many opportunities to see Emily like this. She began to suck on one of Emily's nipples through her bra. "Shit!" Emily hissed, arching into the touch.

JJ reached her hands down to the top of Emily's pants. While she undid them she slowly kissed her way down Emily's stomach. She reached the top of Emily's pants and slowly pulled them down to her ankles. "My turn," she smirked, biting her lower lip before climbing between Emily's legs. Emily closed her eyes in anticipation, knowing what was going to come, but it still didn't prepare her for the pleasure that was inevitably going to be given to her.

As soon as she felt the heat of JJ's tongue against her clit her hips bucked. JJ inserted two fingers into Emily knowing it was probably risky doing this in the back of the car, but she wanted to do it none the less. She lapped at Emily's clit, her fingers scissoring inside her and she could feel Emily was close. "Jennifer," Emily moaned, her back beginning to arch of the seats. JJ quickened her pace , gently nipping Emily's clit as she felt Emily's walls tighten. She climbed up Emily's body and waited for her lover to return.

"Hey baby," Emily said, slightly out of breath. "That was…" she didn't really have a word for how good she thought that was.

"Awesome," JJ winked. "Or…Awesomer than awesome," JJ finished with a grin.

"Well I don't know, why don't I return the favour…" Emily said as she skilfully flipped around so JJ was underneath her. She put her hands under JJ's skirt and under her panties before pushing in two fingers. JJ's head fell back but not before she pushed three fingers into Emily. Emily matched JJ and added another finger. Within seconds both woman were panting but neither one would let go until the other did.

Eventually JJ arched upwards and her whole body shuddered from trying to hold in the orgasm for so long, managing to pull Emily over the edge with her.

"Holy shit Jennifer," Emily breathed, letting her fall onto JJ's shoulder.

"I know," JJ said while panting, trying to get her breath back. "We are so going to have to do that again…"

"Tell me about it," Emily said. Just then JJ's phone began ringing. "Please don't let it be a case," Emily groaned. After the phone call had finished it had been confirmed. The team did have a case. "Damn…" Emily cursed, sitting up to zip her pants back up.

"Agreed… There was so much more I wanted to do to you," JJ teased.

"Carry on and we won't be leaving this car," Emily smirked. "Hey… Did Garcia see any of what happened?" she asked.

JJ frowned. "No… I don't think she did," JJ observed.

"Not so all knowing all seeing now," Emily claimed.

"Oh, I'd love you to say that to her face," JJ dared.

"I'm okay thanks. I would like to know when we come home that I still have money, a house and a car," Emily expressed. JJ laughed before sorting out her skirt and hoping out the car, gesturing for Emily to follow her. Emily climbed out and locked the door, heading back to the elevator with JJ.

Once on the floor they walked through the bullpen to see Reid, Morgan and Garcia were already in the briefing room so walked in. "You cheeks are still flushed," Emily whispered before walking in with a smirk.

Morgan took in their appearance. Especially JJ's. Her hair was tousled slightly and her cheeks were deeply flushed. Emily didn't look as flushed but it was still noticeable.

"What did I miss?" Morgan asked.

"Oh," Emily looked down at her clothes and then over to JJ. "We were running."

"Running?" Morgan questioned.

"Well it does seem quite probable considering…" Reid just trailed off and left it to Morgan.

"Yeah, running. Or racing rather," Emily nodded, looking over at JJ who nodded in agreement.

Morgan smirked, knowing they were obviously lying. "Okay then…" Morgan drawled. "So who won?"

"Well naturally, I did of course," Emily grinned.

JJ glared at her girlfriend across the room who was clearly finding this situation amusing. "But we're having a rematch once we get to the hotel," JJ announced.

"Oh we are, are we? Nice to know these things," Emily smirked.

"You didn't even make it to the car did you?" Garcia butted in.

"Huh…? Yeah we made it to the car," Emily snickered.

"Emily!" JJ shrieked.

"Oh I missed something didn't I. I am totally looking at the CCTV of the car park when I get out of this room," Garcia exclaimed excitedly.

"Busted…" Emily drawled, suddenly finding the table very amusing from the look of the smirk on her face.

"Emily I swear to god…" JJ trailed, sending her girlfriend a death glare she wasn't paying attention.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Emily grinned, finally looking up at JJ.

"I so hate you right now!" JJ declared.

"Awww… And I love you too," Emily said sarcastically.

"Who hates you and who loves who?" Rossi questioned as he walked into the room and took a seat.

"It's seems my two little rays of sunshine in here have quite the unique sex life," Garcia grinned

"Maybe that's a bit too much information for me…" Rossi admitted.

JJ took a seat next to Emily and smacked her head on to the table. Emily couldn't help but laugh and that was probably the worst thing she could have done in the situation. "Ouch," JJ said flatly, not realising how much it hurts to smack your head onto the table before putting your hands there first. This caused the whole room to go into fits laughing.

"Awww… Did no one tell you baby? It hurts if you hit your head against a table," Emily said sarcastically, causing another round of laughter from the team.

"I am so going to kill you," JJ mumbled, her head now resting on her arms that were folded on the table.

"I thought you were going to race me. Damn, I was looking forward to that as well," Emily continued her sarcastic comment.

"JJ does have a point though… You are meant to be her girlfriend," Morgan noted.

"Okay, but seriously guys, we really should change the subject before Hotch walks in here and he finds us talking about sex," Garcia announced.

"Who's talking about sex?" Hotch asked as he walked in.

Garcia blushed and the rest of the team laughed, apart from JJ who just groaned.

"Do you know what? I changed my mind. I hate all of you people," JJ mumbled into her arms.

Hotch looked around the room at his clearly amused team. "You all were I'm guessing," he said before taking a seat at the table.


	36. Facts

I've decided not to focus on the case this chapter but there is a 'thing' that pops up and that's the reason I haven't focused on the case. Hope you like the chapter and I would appreciate reviews.

**Chapter 36**

The team was quick to brief, especially after they found out they had been called in on this case quite late. There had already been 4 victims. It frustrated the team when things like this happened. After two maybe even three victims is understandable, but four? From the unsub's pattern, the next kill was due tonight, which just frustrated the team further.

Eventually, they were all at the airstrip, climbing onto the plane. Emily could tell JJ was tired and no doubt Emily was as well. It would be late by the time they got there and hopefully Hotch would let the team head straight to the hotel. Emily climbed on and took the sofa at the front of the plane, gesturing for JJ to sit in front of her. JJ gave her a tired smile and sat in-between Emily's legs and let her head fall back onto Emily's chest. The minute her eyes closed she fell asleep. Emily instinctively wrapped her arms around JJ and leant her own head back, letting her own eyes slip shut.

"Have you seen that?" Morgan asked, nodding his head towards the two sleeping woman.

"Well, it's a simple sign of affection and no doubt is a position both woman find comfortable. Generally, the main reason Emily positions herself behind JJ is because in this particular case she is the 'butch' or 'dominant' one of the pair, obviously concluding JJ is the 'submissive' partner of the two. Really, you can tell by their body language anyway," Reid concluded.

"Well thanks for the added information boy genius, but I just meant it was cute," Morgan explained.

"Oh right. They are but I'm sure neither of them is positioned like that for that particular reason," Reid commented. "Do you know falling in love can induce a calming affect on the body and mind and raises levels of nerve growth factor for about a year, which helps to restore the nervous system and improves the lover's memory," he continued.

"Actually no, I didn't, but thanks," Morgan frowned. "Is that a true fact?"

"Yep!" Reid said elated that he had actually wowed Morgan with one of his facts for once.

"Wow…" Morgan drawled leaning back in the chair.

Emily kept her eyes closed but didn't fall asleep. She enjoyed having JJ in her arms and that fact she could do it around work, while not at work bearing in mind, was even greater. Slowly, Emily lifted her head up and opened her eyes. Why had she opened her eyes? She frowned and then felt her phone buzzing in her pocket.

"You okay Em?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, yeah, just my phone," Emily explained as she pulled one hand from around JJ's waist to pull her phone out of her pocket. She looked at the called ID and froze. Biting her lower lip she let the person on the other end put the phone down and sighed when she did.

"Who was it?" JJ questioned, her eyes still closed. Emily didn't answer, just kept her gaze on the phone, softly biting her lower lip again. What was she meant to say? She couldn't lie but did she really want to tell JJ who was trying to ring her. Emily knew that if she did she would be made to answer it. She wasn't sure that she could do that right now. JJ shifted so she could turn around and look at Emily in her seat, immediately noting the fact she was purposely avoiding her gaze. "Em?" JJ asked again.

"It was… It was… Do you know what? It's not important," Emily lied, still not looking at JJ. JJ frowned slightly and spun all the way round so she could face Emily directly. She pulled Emily forward and wrapped her legs around Emily's waist so there was no way she could avoid her before lifting Emily's chin to force Emily to look at her.

"Who was it?" JJ demanded an answer and Emily could tell there really was no way out of this. She sighed and looked up from the phone to JJ. Emily knew there was no way out of this but she was still going to try.

"No-one," Emily shrugged, dropping her head again. JJ sighed and lifted Emily's chin to look at her.

"Emily, clearly, it wasn't 'no-one'," JJ stated.

"You hang around with profilers too much," Emily smiled.

"I hang around with you too much," JJ smiled back, earning a little laugh from Emily. "Now tell me, who was it?" JJ asked softly.

Emily sighed and bit her lip again. She fiddled with the phone in her hand before answering. "It was my mother," she admitted quietly.

"Oh Emily! You should have picked up the phone!" JJ expressed.

"I know! I know! That's why I didn't tell you but… The last time I spoke to her, if you can even call it that, she was telling me how fucked up I was to love you. I don't want to speak to her if that's all she's going to say," Emily explained.

"I know, but maybe she wants to apologise-." Emily scoffed and then shut up when she saw the look JJ was giving her.

"Sorry," Emily mumbled.

"As I was saying, she might want to apologise to you. I know the chances of that are slim to none but I would say it's worth a shot. If she does start to shout at you, you can put down the phone," JJ promised.

"You don't know my mother… She would turn up at the hotel no doubt," Emily said flatly.

"Just, give her a try… For me," JJ pleaded.

Emily groaned. "Fine," she agreed.

Emily looked up at JJ and leant in to give her a quick peck on the lips. JJ smiled and blushed slightly, which Emily didn't understand, but it made her smile as well.

"You know I love you right?" Emily asked, entwining her hands with JJ.

"Yeah, and I love you too," JJ replied, this time she leant in to give Emily a lingering kiss on the lips.

Emily sighed and leant back again, knowing her mother was probably going to call again in the next two minutes. She watched as JJ leant down and let her head rest on top of Emily's stomach, her legs tangled up in Emily's. Emily smiled and let one hand rest on JJ's hip, her other still holding on to the phone that was inevitably going to ring. Maybe she wouldn't answer it again, just say she fell asleep or something. "Don't even think about it. If she phones again you are answering it, end of," JJ mumbled as though she had been reading Emily's thoughts.

"Huh? Did I say all that out loud?" Emily asked.

"No, but I still know what you were thinking," JJ admitted, closing her eyes. Just then Emily's phone rang again and JJ shot upright.

"Answer it, answer it, answer it," JJ urged, looking to and fro the phone and Emily.

"I am," Emily insisted as she pressed the answer button and brought it up to her ear.

"Hello Ambassador." Pause. "No, I'm on the plane. We've been called on a case." Pause. "By we?" Pause. "Yes Jennifer is with me, we're a team, we go on cases together." Pause. "Actually, no I don't." Pause. "I could give her the phone." Pause. "Okay then, you'll have to wait until we get home." Pause. "No, I don't." Pause. "Okay, goodbye." Emily put the phone down and stared at it in disbelief. "You were right," Emily mumbled, still in shock.

"She wanted to apologise?" JJ asked.

"Yeah. To you. But she wants to apologise face to face, professionally or something like that. She asked what hotel we were staying at and I told her I didn't know," Emily explained, still slightly confused.

"She was going to go all the way to the hotel we are going to stay at just to apologise," JJ mused.

"Yeah," Emily answered.

"Wow," JJ mused.

"Hey guys!" Morgan called from across the plane as he made his way down. "You seriously want to hear some of the facts Reid had been telling me," he finished.

Emily paused for a minute before answering. "Okay then, hit me with your best shot," Emily smirked.

"Oxytocin, or the 'Cuddle Hormone' lowers defences in women during sex and makes them trust their partners," Morgan grinned.

Emily looked at JJ and JJ looked at Emily with the same amount of awe on her face. "Wow," Emily whispered.

"I have another one," Morgan grinned.

"Fire away Reid," Emily grinned.

"7000 brain cells die every day as a human ages, but having regular sex may help build new ones," Morgan smirked.

"Well we sure don't have a problem with that," Emily laughed, JJ and Morgan soon joining in.


	37. Lie

**Chapter 37**

The team had all headed to the hotel around 11-ish. The profile was nearly complete but they had no luck with any leads or any possible suspects that could be the unsub. People were paired into two's again for the hotel rooms when there wasn't enough there to book everyone a separate room, but JJ and Emily really didn't mind. They never did. Why would they?

After unlocking their hotel room and getting inside they dumped their go-bags in the bedroom, taking turns to get a shower and get changed. Once JJ had showered and got changed she walked into the Living room and removed the book Emily was reading from her hands.

"Sorry, I didn't know whether you noticed, but I was reading that," Emily deadpanned, looking at JJ with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah but…," JJ started, positioning herself to straddle Emily's lap and wrap her arms lazily around her neck. "that we could do something that is much more entertaining for the both of us," JJ finished, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Emily placed her hands on JJ's hips and looked up at her. "Really, and what could that possibly be?" Emily teased, an amused expression on her face.

"Well I could sit here and explain it to you, but I think it would be much easier just to show you," JJ whispered, her lips barely millimetres from Emily's.

"I think I'm interested in your offer," Emily whispered, leaning up to close the remaining space between them. JJ immediately moaned, giving Emily the opportunity to slip her tongue into her mouth. Just at that moment, the door to their hotel room opened.

Both women snapped their heads round to look at the intruder and Emily gasped when she saw her mother, JJ turning several different shades of red and then just opting to drop her head to Emily's shoulder. Emily cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Emily questioned, no emotion to her voice, however, she didn't let go of her hold on JJ yet.

"I told the receptionist I was the ambassador to get a spare key. I knew if I would have knocked and you saw me through the spy hole you wouldn't have answered," Elizabeth admitted.

Emily shrugged knowing she was right. She would have probably hid under the table until she left but the damage was done. Emily whispered in JJ's ear to sit on the couch next to her so JJ did, her eyes glued to the floor, still to embarrassed to look at the ambassador.

"Well, take a seat while you here," Emily offered to her mother. Her mother sat down and there was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments before Emily spoke up again. "Why are you here mother?" Emily asked.

Emily already knew why she was here because of the phone call on the plane and no doubt JJ did. They were waiting for an apology but Emily knew a Prentiss apologising, especially her mother, was a rare sight to see. It wasn't something an ambassador would do, never mind the fact that Emily's mother was stubborn anyway.

"I came to apologise about my earlier outburst at Emily's apartment." Elizabeth stated.

"It's _our _apartment mother," Emily stressed.

"Yes, well, it's going to take me some time to adjust," Elizabeth explained, straitening out her perfectly ironed suit as she did. Emily felt sympathetic for her mum, but remembering the reason her mother needed to apologise in the first place snapped it out of her system.

"Well, if that's all then could you leave now. We were kind of in the middle of something," Emily admitted.

"Em!" JJ scolded in a hushed whisper. Emily looked over at JJ who was clearly unhappy with what she had just said. Though Emily wasn't sure whether it was because of what they were caught doing when her mother walked in, or the way she just spoke to her mother.

"What! I'm just telling the truth," Emily reasoned.

"But you shouldn't speak to your mother like that," JJ insisted.

"Emily's right," Elizabeth butted in. "I have to go now anyway, thank-you for listening to me at least," she finished, standing up and walking towards the door. "I'll knock next time," Elizabeth noted before stepping into the corridor and closing the door behind her.

As Emily stepped back into the main room, JJ's phone began ringing. She watched as JJ stood up to walk to the kitchen side and pick up her phone, immediately realising it was her mother on the other end. Emily walked over and wrapped her arms around JJ's waist from behind. She waited until the phone call was over and instead of opting to ask one of the more obvious questions, asked the one lingering in her own mind.

"Do they know that you're my girlfriend?" Emily asked. JJ paused for a moment before answering.

"Yeah," JJ lied, glad she was facing away otherwise Emily would have no doubt picked up on the lie. It wasn't that she didn't want her parents to know, she just didn't know how to tell them and relationships hadn't really come up when she had talked to her parents over the phone recently. She would tell them though.

"Good," Emily commented before moving one hand up to brush JJ's hair away from her neck. JJ instinctively moved her head to the side, offering more skin to Emily. She felt Emily place a soft kiss and couldn't help the moan that managed to escape her lips.

"Em," JJ groaned, leaning her back into Emily who continued to assault JJ's neck, but not in a desperate way. It was in a slow, gentle way, almost as though Emily was trying to convey her love to the blonde in the attention she was giving her. This just made JJ feel that little bit more guilty.

"So are you still going to show me that activity you mentioned earlier?" Emily asked as JJ spun around in her arms.

"Are you still interested in finding out?" JJ questioned back, biting her lower lip softly. As much as letting Emily make love to her made her feel even more guilty, it would at least put her mind off the lie. It wasn't like it was a complete lie either, she was going to tell them.

"If the offer still stands," Emily smirked. JJ smirked back before pulling on Emily's belt loops to pull her into the bedroom. She let herself fall onto the bed and push herself back as she watched Emily crawl up to her. "I love you," Emily whispered, looking down at JJ.

"I love you too," JJ whispered back.

About half an hour later, JJ and Emily lay naked under the covers. Emily was spooning JJ's back, one hand slung over her waist to rest on JJ's stomach, JJ's hand placed on top. JJ turned around in Emily's arms to look at her sleeping lover. All this time and it was JJ that worried Emily would lie about something, but now it was her telling the lie. JJ honestly didn't know why she was worrying about it so much, it was only a small lie and it wouldn't even be classed as a lie as soon as she told her parents. Which would be soon.

"Hey you," she heard Emily whisper, effectively pulling her out of the trance she was in. JJ hoped Emily hadn't seen the look in her eyes, knowing within seconds Emily would be able to work out something is wrong.

"Hey," JJ smiled, leaning in to plant a soft kiss on Emily's lips.

"You okay?" Emily asked. Immediately JJ jumped to the conclusion Emily had seen something, but decided to just play along hoping Emily hadn't.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" JJ asked.

"Well, because you usually fall to sleep before I do unless something is bothering you," Emily explained, and even JJ knew that was true so wasn't so sure what to say back.

"Nothings bothering me," JJ promised, splaying one hand on Emily's torso.

"Okay then," Emily answered, she could tell something was wrong but quite frankly, she was too tired to bribe it out of JJ now. If JJ wanted to speak to her she was there, JJ knew that.

"I am, I promise," JJ insisted as she rolled over to straddle Emily's waist, knocking any coherent thought from Emily's head. Emily knew when JJ did that it would always lead to the same thing.

"Your still horny?" Emily asked incredulously as JJ leant down to began nipping along Emily's neck.

"Are you complaining," JJ mumbled against her skin as she began to kiss the hollow of Emily's throat. Emily watched as JJ began to lick her way down Emily's body.

"Baby?" Emily questioned.

"Mm?" JJ asked as she reached Emily's navel and dipped her tongue in.

"I don't know whether I can-," Emily closed her mouth and locked her jaw together as she felt JJ's tongue against her clit. "Or maybe I can," Emily mumbled to herself. She reached down and took hold of JJ's arms to pull her back up, attacking JJ's lips with her own. JJ moaned and while she was distracted, Emily skilfully rolled over so she was hovering over her.

Leaning down she dived her tongue back into JJ's mouth, trailing a hand slowly down JJ's stomach. JJ hadn't noticed until she felt Emily push to fingers into her, immediately pulling her head from the kiss and dropping it onto the pillow behind her. She wrapped her arms tightly around Emily's shoulders. Emily took this opportunity to lower her mouth to JJ's neck, sucking on a spot just below her ear that Emily knew drove JJ mad.

"Em," JJ breathed, feeling her climax quickly building. Emily took the hint and picked up the pace, slipping in another finger as she did. She felt JJ's walls begin to contract so sunk her fingers in as deep as she could. "EM!" JJ screamed as she arched off the bed, her mouth open in a silent scream. Eventually her body fell back to the bed, JJ was pulling in ragged breaths and she wrapped her arms around Emily's neck. "I love you," she whispered.

Emily leant down to place a soft, gentle kiss on JJ's lips. "I love you too," Emily whispered back. "Forever."


	38. Why?

**I would first like to thank anyone who had sent and been sending me reviews and following this story. I would like to especially thank gleeeeeeeek89 who helped me massively with this chapter… Anyway, on with the story**

**Chapter 38**

The team had finally caught the unsub and were now packing their things ready to board the plane back to Virginia. Emily had noticed for the last two nights that JJ had been relatively quiet, only talking when Emily asked her a question or if it was something related to the case. As Emily finished packing her bag she glanced over to JJ who had finished hers and was just stood up doing nothing. Emily frowned before walking over and holding JJ from behind. JJ closed her eyes and leant back. She loved it when Emily did that. She loved being caressed by Emily's strong arms. It made her feel protected… Safe

"Are you okay, baby?" Emily whispered into her ear. It sent tingled down JJ's spine.

"Yeah, I'm fine," JJ insisted. "Just a bit tired."

Emily could agree with JJ on that one. The case had dragged and a lot of the time it was bad timing on the leads. The team had ended up staying up until stupid hours and then having to get up again not long after. Then again that was part of the job. However, Emily still knew that wasn't it and she was determined to find out what was plaguing her girlfriends mind.

"Are you sure?" Emily questioned, pulling one hand from under JJ's to move JJ's hair before planting an open mouthed kiss under her ear.

"Yes," JJ assured, turning around in Emily's arms. She leaned in and let her lips linger on Emily's for a few seconds before pulling back and looking at Emily. "I'm sure."

Emily watched as JJ stepped away from her to pick up her go bag and head to the door of the hotel room. She bit her lip and frowned, what was so bad that she couldn't tell Emily? Emily certainly didn't know but she quickly picked up her own go-bag and followed suit.

Once they got to the plane Emily watched as JJ walked over to the table furthest away from the front and sat down.

"What's the matter with JJ?" Morgan asked.

Emily frowned to herself at the question. That's what she had been trying to find out for the last two days. She was JJ's girlfriend, of course Morgan would expect her to know the answer. Anybody would expect her to know the answer but she had to face the harsh reality of it.

"I don't know," Emily admitted with a little sigh. Morgan patted her on the shoulder and gave her a sympathetic smile before walking to take one of the seats.

Not quite knowing how to get JJ to speak yet, Emily leaned on the door between the main cabin of the plane and the small kitchen. She looked over at JJ and chided herself for aiming to profile JJ. That was something everyone on the team vowed not to do, but sometimes it was just habit. They did it so often it was natural for them to profile people. Emily pushed herself up before striding past the seats and taking the one opposite her girlfriend.

"Jen?" Emily asked. JJ was daydreaming, her gaze unfocused staring out of the window. Emily reached her hand out and placed it on top of JJ's and then winced when JJ flinched. "Sorry," Emily apologised.

"Don't be, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention," JJ admitted.

Emily knew she wasn't paying attention and that was the problem. Whatever was bothering her girlfriend really was bothering her girlfriend. She stared at JJ for a few moments resisting the urge to get angry with her, instead calming herself down.

"Jennifer, what's really the matter. And don't tell me your fine, because your not!" Emily pleaded.

"Emily, can we leave this until we get home? Please…," JJ begged.

Emily looked around at the rest of the team and realised drawing attention to herself by getting in an argument with JJ on the plane wasn't a good idea. Plus, it would be easier once they got home anyway. At least then whatever was going on would be kept private between the two.

"Fine," Emily agreed. "But as soon as we get home you have to tell me what's going on. I don't like seeing you like this."

Emily sunk into the seat resigning herself to the fact she would have to wait until they got home to find out what was troubling her lover. It annoyed Emily to some extent that JJ clearly didn't feel she could speak to her about what was bothering her, but even as Emily thought back, she couldn't find anything that could have triggered JJ's behaviour. Emily had gone over possible things she could have done wrong, but still turned up with nothing. Frowning she let out a sigh and dropped her head back against the chair, willing the plane to land soon.

Eventually, the plane finally landed at Virginia and the team was told to go home to rest and the reports could be done in the morning. Emily took the drivers seat and waited for JJ to get into the car. A few minutes later and JJ climbed into the passenger seat without so much as a hello to Emily. Frowning, Emily put the car into gear and began the journey home.

There was an uncomfortable silence all the way home and both agents could feel the tension already building. Once Emily had parked the car she hopped out and gathered both go-bags before heading into the building, JJ not too far behind. JJ unlocked the door for Emily and Emily went straight to the bedroom to put their go-bags inside before walking back into the Living room to confront JJ. There were moments of silence before one of them spoke up.

"Jennifer, are you going to tell me what the matter is now?" Emily asked softly.

"I…I l-lied to you," JJ admitted with a whisper.

Emily took a step back from JJ and frowned. She couldn't of actually heard that right. JJ _lied _to her. "What?" Emily asked. Emily really needed it confirmed. No, she needed it to not be true. She needed JJ to tell her it wasn't true.

JJ looked up at Emily and inwardly winced at the pain she was clearly causing Emily to have. "I lied," JJ stated.

Emily froze. JJ had lied to her, about what Emily really didn't care. JJ had lied to her! She didn't know what to say. What was there to say? "About what?" Emily asked quietly, her eyes beginning to glaze with tears.

"I never told my parents we were together," JJ said as a morbid silence spread across the two.

"Why? Why did you lie?" Emily questioned.

"I didn't want you to be disappointed with me and it's not as though it's always going to lie. I am going to tell them I just… I haven't _yet_," JJ stressed the last part.

"So what! You'd rather see me like this now after torturing myself for the last two days thinking I had done something wrong, that we weren't going to work! It killed me to watch you like that and I blamed it on myself!" Emily snapped furiously, tears rolling relentlessly down her face. "Do you even trust me?" Emily whispered.

"Of course I trust you Em! I've always trusted you! Hell, I love you!" JJ cried.

"Then why? Why do it! The whole point of a relationship is that it's built on trust, that people trust each other!" Emily reasoned, tears streaming down her face.

"Because I love you, I love you Emily," JJ whispered, tears of her own now managing to escape.

Emily walked past JJ and took hold of the door handle, only to be stopped by JJ's hand on her shoulder. "Where are you going, Em?" JJ asked.

Emily shrugged JJ's hand off. "Out." Emily swung the door open and stepped out before slamming it shut. JJ slammed her head against it before turning around and letting herself slide down onto the floor. She leant her back against the door and pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging her arms around them, resigning herself to the fact she may have just lost Emily…. Forever.


	39. Tears

**Chapter 39**

Emily wondered the streets aimlessly. It was raining and she hadn't taken a coat, she just needed to get out. So here she was, wondering around unfamiliar streets in the rain completely drenched but as this moment, she really didn't care. She was numb, she had no idea what to think, what to do. Emily loved JJ, that was clear to anyone. It was like the world didn't exist when the two were together. Like they only needed to each other to live and even Emily would admit that. JJ really was all she needed to live.

Emily took a deep breath to stop the nauseas feeling from travelling to her gut. The reality of the situation shook her to the bones and the fact she had decided to walk out on JJ like that… She knew she was partly to blame. She could have stayed and listened but at that moment in time, she was too shocked by the revelations of what had been bothering her girlfriend. Her girlfriend? Was JJ even her girlfriend anymore? Did JJ even want to be her girlfriend anymore.

Emily's phone bleeped in her pocket and she knew only one person would be texting her this late, well technically early. As she pulled the phone out of her pocket she noted the time. It clearly read 1:17 and she had work in the morning but she wasn't too sure she could go back yet. Every time she thought about it the anxiety and nauseas feelings returned to haunt her.

Emily looked at the phone. She was right. It was JJ. Opening the message she read the contents.

_Emily where are you? It's late… Please come home. I'm worried about you. I love you xxx Jen_

Of course JJ would say that. "Like she thought that when she lied to me," Emily humourlessly laughed. She grimaced the fact she needed to go home and once again her stomach churned. Turning around she finally took notice of her surroundings realising it would be another twenty minutes walk in the rain and cold to get home. She then debated whether to text JJ back. However much JJ hurt her, Emily really didn't want JJ to worry.

_I'll be home in twenty. Em._

JJ's eyes filled with more tears as she put the phone back on the table. Emily hadn't put so much as a kiss. It was like the mask Emily used to put on around the team, the one that showed no flaws, the one that never allowed her voice or demeanour to show any emotion. If Emily stayed like that, JJ would have to face the fact it was her fault, though that wasn't what worried her the most. The thing that worried her the most was the fact when Emily was like that the only person that could ever get through to her was JJ. Like Emily was going to speak to her now, like Emily was going to so much as listen to her.

JJ furiously wiped away the tears even though she knew her efforts were in vain. As soon as Emily walked through that door she would inevitably begin to cry again. JJ took a deep breath and walked into the Living area, opting to wait for Emily to walk through the door herself and as if on queue, the door swung open.

JJ gasped. Emily was drenched and she was uncontrollably shaking, no doubt from the cold. JJ looked at her and noticed the emptiness in her eyes. She had caused that. It was her fault. She walked over to Emily but Emily flinched and took two steps back.

"Em?" JJ whispered.

"You should be in bed," Emily simply stated, as thought the last few hours of their lived had never happened.

"Emily, don't do this to me," JJ pleaded.

"Don't do what? Lie. Seems that's already on your agenda. I'm not lying, you should be in bed," Emily snapped coldly and even Emily admitted to herself she may have been a bit harsh. "I'm sleeping on the couch," Emily mumbled as she manoeuvred herself around JJ to the bedroom. She pulled some sweatpants and a shirt out of the draw before locking herself in the bathroom.

Emily turned the shower on and quickly stood under the spray, hissing as the water scolded her skin. At least she was feeling something other than cold and numb. The familiar burn in her throat returned but she quickly swallowed it down. She was not going to do this in front of JJ. Strong, that's what a Prentiss is. Store it all away and be strong. Maybe some of the things her mother taught her weren't such a curse after all.

Turning off the shower she dried herself with a towel and put on her clothes before looking in the mirror. Running her hands over her face she stood up and made a hasty exit from the bathroom before making her way to the couch, where JJ was still waiting for her.

"Emily I-."

"I don't want to hear it Jennifer, just go to bed." Emily pleaded. She really didn't want to do this right now. There were a few hours of sleep that she could possibly get ,and boy, was she going to at least try to get them.

"Come to bed with me then," JJ begged.

"I can't. I need space. I need time to think," Emily admitted as she climbed onto the couch and lay down.

"Space? Are you breaking up with me?" JJ asked in disbelief.

Emily shot upright on the sofa. "What? No! I never said that!" Emily snapped, infuriated that JJ would even think Emily would want to do that, never mind actually do it. "Jennifer… Just go to bed…," Emily pleaded.

JJ honestly had no idea what to say so just nodded dumbly and made her own way to the bedroom. She lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling before everything seemed to hit her all at once. She curled into a ball and cried into the pillows. This was the first night in months she had spent in their bedroom alone. There was no way she was going to be able to sleep until she earned Emily's trust again and she was going to try her hardest to gain it back.


	40. Forgiveness

**Chapter 40**

It had been three days and Emily was still distancing herself from JJ. JJ had tried apologising, talking to her, she even managed to get into a few arguments with Emily but Emily still wouldn't even look JJ in the eye. Even in work Emily was now avoiding her, only going to JJ's office if there was something case or work related, or if she had to hand in paperwork. Still, Emily wouldn't even acknowledge she was in the same room as JJ.

Sighing to herself, JJ threw her pen onto her desk and then groaned when it bounced onto the floor. There was absolutely no way she was going to conjure up the effort to pick it up. JJ put her arms on the desk and dropped her head into them. "Three days Emily… Seriously," JJ mumbled into her arms. There was a knock on the door and somebody walked in so JJ quickly corrected her posture, only to return to the previous position when she saw it was Garcia. JJ still hadn't told Garcia not wanting to hear one of her hour long lectures about love and life. She heard Garcia drop herself into the chair opposite herself.

"Okay sunshine… I may wear glasses because I am visually impaired but I am not blind. What the hell is going on between my beautiful lovebirds?" Garcia asked. JJ knew it would only be a matter of time before Garcia confronted her with that question and the time had inevitably come. Picking herself up off the table she looked at Garcia and slumped down in her chair.

"I lied to her and said my parents knew we were together when I hadn't actually told them and then the guilt got to much so I told her and we got into an argument and Emily walked out and obviously she came back but she has now been avoiding me for three days straight and she won't even look at me anymore," JJ said without taking a breath, leaving a very confused looking Garcia sat in the visitors chair.

Just then there was another knock at the door and Emily walked in with a case file in her hands. She saw Garcia and immediately turned around to head back out the door, only for Garcia to stop her.

"Don't you dare walk out that door! That corner! Now!" Garcia barked and Emily went wide eyed at the tone of Garcia's voice and she became frozen to the spot. "Emily… I am being real serious hunny. Move to that corner of the office right now, away from the door, or your face will be making very personal contact with the floor."

Emily snapped out of shock once she heard the threat and quickly made a bee line for the corner of the office, making sure to stand as far away from JJ as possible. "What are you doing?" JJ hissed.

"Sorting out your problems because you won't," Garcia explained in a calm and composed voice. "Okay, now I'm going to ask again. What the hell is going on between you two?" Garcia asked, looking between Emily and JJ. Neither one of them spoke up. "Fine then, I have other ways and means of finding things out," Garcia said as she got up to walk out the door.

"Wait!" JJ and Emily exclaimed simultaneously. Whenever Garcia said that, it was in no way an empty threat. Both other woman in JJ's office knew Garcia would go fully ahead with what every she had planned in her brain and neither one wanted to find out what that was. Garcia turned around to face Emily and JJ again.

"I'm waiting," Garcia chirped, happy that she was finally going to find out what was going on.

"I lied," JJ admitted as she stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. "And Emily won't give me a chance to explain why," she finished glaring at Emily in the corner who was giving her and equally cold glare back.

"Because you shouldn't have lied in the first place," Emily argued.

"Okay, here's how I see it. JJ hunny, you are in the wrong. I agree with Emily that you shouldn't have lied… However…" Garcia drawled the last bit when a smug look appeared on Emily's face. "The point is that Emily, you should give JJ a chance to explain. I don't think my blonde haired beauty would have lied intentionally," the tech analyst finished. "Now, why don't you two just kiss and make up and everything will be fine again," Garcia beamed. As if it was that simple.

The two agents stood there ground and didn't move, each having crossed there arms across their chest, a simple way people use to distance themselves from each other. Great. "Fine!" Garcia snapped. "But I'm not leaving until you make up. JJ, please explain to Emily, and me for two, why you decided to lie," she demanded.

"Fine. I lied because I didn't want to disappoint you as I said before. I guess I kind of forced you to tell your mother and I felt guilty because I hadn't told my parents yet. I couldn't stand the look of hurt I would have seen if I would have told you the truth in that hotel room and especially after your mother came and apologised. I just couldn't bring myself to tell you that I hadn't told them," JJ admitted, her eyes glazing over with tears that she quickly began to blink back.

Emily stood in the corner with her mouth agape. She had no idea what to say and a familiar feeling of guilt began to stir. "Shit!" Emily cursed under her voice but the other two people in the room must have noticed because JJ looked up and then burst into tears. Garcia looked at Emily and silently gestured for her to comfort JJ, but Emily couldn't help but over think the whole situation. Emily couldn't help but think that JJ would reject her for not letting her explain herself in the first place but seeing JJ like that won her over.

Emily walked over to JJ and pulled her into a hug, immediately feeling JJ's attempts to pull away. She resisted, pulling JJ tighter against her. "I'm not letting you go, Jennifer, I'm not letting you go," Emily said forcefully, but softly. JJ yielded to Emily and let all the pent up feeling of the last three days escape. "Ssshhh… I'm sorry, baby. I love you," Emily soothed. After a few minutes the tears began to stop but it left JJ in a quivering mess. Garcia was still in the room which Emily was thankful for.

"Well sweet cheeks, it's home time anyway. How about I take JJ home while you finish up some paperwork?" Garcia offered. Emily smiled and nodded before pulling away and looking down at JJ.

"I'm sorry Jennifer. I really am," Emily said honestly.

"I know. And I'm sorry to," JJ admitted looking up at Emily. Linking her hands behind Emily's neck, she pulled her head down for a passionate kiss. It only lasted a few moments but it was enough to show forgiveness and apology. "Promise me we'll never argue again," JJ pleaded.

"As long as you never lie again," Emily concluded.

"Never," JJ said as she leant her head against Emily's shoulder, finally being able to smell the other woman's scent again. Happy the turmoil was finally over.

"Go on," Emily urged. "I'll be home in about half an hour. Just some things I have to do. Garcia's going to give you a lift," she explained to JJ.

"Hurry home… Please," JJ begged.

"I will," Emily promised as Garcia dragged JJ out the door of her office.

"I love you," Emily heard JJ call, immediately putting a smile on her face.

"I love you too," Emily called back.


	41. Surprises

**Chapter 41**

Emily glanced at her watch as she closed the last folder that she needed to have done. She had told JJ she would be home in half an hour and winced as she looked at the time. For the last half an hour, she had been sat in the chair so now, it was going to be another fifteen-twenty minute drive to their apartment. Putting her pen on the desk and pushing herself out of the chair, she picked up her bag and strode over to the elevator.

As the doors slid open, Emily walked in and leant against the wall at the back of the elevator before pulling her phone out of her pocket. She typed a quick text to JJ.

_Hey baby, I'm going to be a bit late. I've only just finished my paperwork so I'm just heading home now. Love you and see you in a few. Em xxx_

The elevator made a quiet ding, signalling her floor and Emily made a hasty exit and then bee lined for her car. Her phone vibrated in the pocket and Emily leaned back on the drivers door to read it.

_Okay Em, hurry though… I have a surprise for you! ;) Love you too. Jen xxx_

Emily smirked already having some idea what it was probably going to be, though she still wanted to properly apologise face to face. She realised she was in the wrong as well and that she may have over exaggerated a little bit. Okay, Emily admitted it, she over exaggerate more than a little bit. Though she thought JJ would have known better than to lie to her, even if it was only something small.

_A surprise huh? Any way that I might get a little glimpse at what it is? ;) And you know I hate surprises! Em xxx_

Emily waited for a few moments for a reply and soon felt her phone vibrate in her hand.

_Oh you wish! You'll have to wait until you get home so get you sexy, little ass over here and hurry. I'm waiting… Jen xxx_

Emily smirked before sliding the phone back into her pocket. Turning around she unlocked the car door in one fluid motion and hopped into the drivers seat. Putting the keys in the ignition, Emily began the ride home. For the first time in three days, she had a true smile on her face.

Eventually parking her car outside the apartment, she climbed out and locked the vehicle. Making her way up the stairs, she looked at her watch. It had taken her twenty five minutes to get home and she inwardly cursed the traffic that had slowed her down.

Emily unlocked the door and dropped her bag to the floor. The smell of scented candles and home cooked food filled her senses. Dropping her keys and phone onto the side, Emily wandered into the Living room, noting the gentle, calming music flowing through the house and the dimly lit lights. She saw JJ standing on the balcony of their apartment looking over the city. Emily could feel the breeze. It wasn't cold, it was a nice breeze.

Looking around she realised there were no lights on, just lit candles scattered around on the tables and sides. JJ had really gone out of her way from work to have all this done in under an hour. Realising she had been stood watching JJ for some time, Emily slowly crept forward. She positioned herself behind JJ and slowly snaked her arms around JJ's waist.

"Hey baby, I'm home," Emily whispered into JJ's ear as she placed a soft kiss on the younger woman's shoulder.

JJ smiled hearing her lovers voice, glad they had finally made up and that everything was going back to normal. Leaning back into Emily, JJ revelled in the feeling of once again being held by the only person who could ever own her heart. She placed her hands on top of Emily's and brought Emily's hands further around her waist.

"Hey," JJ whispered back, scared that if she said it any louder, it would ruin the peaceful atmosphere that both woman currently basked in.

Both woman were looking over the balcony at the city streets of the capital below. A motorway could be seen some distance away and the lights from the cars melded into each other, creating patters and shapes in red's and orange's. Street lamps cast a nice glow across the pavements and roads and the night sky was clear. The moon and stars could be seen and shined bright against the black of the sky.

"I love you," Emily whispered, bringing one hand up to gently move JJ's hair away from her neck. Gently placing her hand back to it's previous position, Emily gently kissed JJ's neck. There was no sexual desire there, just a simple declaration of love.

"I love you too," JJ replied honestly in a hushed tone.

There came a bleep from the kitchen and JJ sighed. Just her luck for it to go off then and spoil the moments. Reluctantly pulling herself away from Emily, she walked into the kitchen. Emily followed behind and then noticed the table had been set, scented candles covering the centre of the table. Sitting down, she watched as JJ pulled lasagne out the oven. But to Emily it wasn't any lasagne, it was JJ's lasagne. Emily smiled realising JJ probably cooked that on purpose, knowing it was Emily's favourite.

JJ put the food out onto the plates that were on the table and then took her own seat opposite Emily's. Both woman slowly chewed on their food before JJ saw Emily drop the fork to her plate. JJ looked up at her expectantly, waiting for her to say what was going on in her mind. She knew Emily found it hard to express things and so it had been made into a habit that JJ waited for Emily to speak.

"Jennifer, I'm really sorry… I don't think I expected the argument to last so long and Garcia was right back at the office, I should have given you a chance to explain. And I didn't. I'm sorry, really, really sorry and I promise, it'll never happen again. I don't know what came over me," Emily admitted as she took a deep breath, relieved she had finally got her thoughts into the open.

JJ put her own fork down before expressing her own thoughts. " It's okay and I'm sorry as well. It was wrong of me to lie and it's no exception no matter how big or small the lie. The fact is, I shouldn't have done it in the first place. I was thinking that I would phone my parents tomorrow and tell them about you… And by that I mean everything. The fact I have moved in and that I'm in love with you and then, if they take the news okay, arrange for us to go down so they can meet you personally," JJ expressed.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea baby," Emily smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," JJ smiled back, both woman once again tucking into their food. After finishing, JJ collected the plates and put them in the sink. As she began to wash the dishes, she felt two very familiar hands take hold of her hips.

"Leave the dishes," Emily whispered, placing gentle kisses along JJ's neck.

"I can't. I have to clear up," JJ explained as she continued to scrub at the various pots and plates.

"Jennifer," Emily husked, nibbling on her ear slightly. "Leave them," she told JJ again, this time gently pulling JJ away from the kitchen sink.

"Emily, how can you just leave the dishes like that! It's messy," JJ argued.

"And you office isn't?" came Emily's witty reply.

"That's different," JJ said before turning around in Emily's arms.

Emily pulled JJ into the Living area and began to slowly dance to the music. JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and felt Emily's grip around her waist tighten slightly. Pulling Emily down, JJ leant up to kiss Emily. It was a slow kiss and Emily tilted her head slightly in order to slip her tongue into JJ's mouth, receiving a moan from the blonde in her arms.

JJ pulled away and slipped out of Emily's arms, leaving her staring at her with a confused expression. "I need to pee," JJ lied, bouncing on the spot to exaggerate her point.

Emily laughed and nodded, leaving JJ to run to the bathroom, however, JJ ran to the bedroom. Closing the door quietly, JJ pulled the package from under the bed. Biting her lip, she debated whether to use it or not. It had been Garcia's idea to get Emily to pay attention to her and now she had bought it, JJ didn't see any point in it going to waste. Butterflies swarmed her stomach as she decided what to do.

As Emily heard JJ walk back down the hall, she turned around and her mouth dropped at what she saw. JJ was wearing a plain black push up bra that managed to make her breasts look perfectly round and quite large in size. She was also wearing silk stocking that travelled up her smooth legs and clipped onto a suspender belt a long with a pair of black thongs. Emily had never seen anything as beautiful or sexy as JJ right now, nor did she think she ever would.

**Okay… I'm wondering whether you guys (my loyal readers) would like a smut chapter next about what happens to JJ all dressed up in sexy lingerie, or would you like me to skip. Entirely up to you but please review. Thank-you.**


	42. Garcia's idea

**Chapter 42**

Emily raked her eyes slowly down JJ's body and back up again, her eyes growing considerably darker. She looked at JJ's eyes and also noted hers had gone a cobalt blue colour. Licking her lips, Emily walked around JJ in a full circle, almost in a predatory way. Reaching to the front of JJ again, she let her eyes wonder down the blonde's body one more time.

"See something you like?" JJ asked confidently. It was fake confidence. Watching Emily looking at her like that, even JJ was surprised her voice hadn't wavered in the slightest. The way Emily could make her feel just by looking at JJ amazed her.

Emily shook her head. "See something I love," she whispered before slowly walking towards JJ. Taking hold of JJ's hips, Emily walked her backwards until her back hit the wall. They both stared at each other for a few moments before their lips attacked each other in an almost desperate way. Emily pushed her tongue into JJ's mouth, tangling with JJ's as they intimately explored each other mouths. JJ moaned as Emily sucked on her tongue lightly.

Eventually, JJ pulled away for air, pulling in ragged breaths. She let out a moan as she felt Emily began to suck and nip at her neck. Forcefully, but not enough to leave any marks. JJ felt Emily suck a bit harder on her collar bone before soothing it with her tongue. That one would leave a mark. Tangling her hands in Emily's hair again, she pulled Emily's lips back to her own in a heated kiss.

Pulling away for the second time, JJ took hold of Emily's hand as a smirk began to form on her lips. Tugging forcefully, but lightly, she pulled Emily into the bedroom and kicked the door shut behind her. Straight away Emily noted the chair in the middle of the room, but all soon become clear. A devilish grin appeared on JJ's face before she pushed Emily down onto the seat.

JJ sat herself down on Emily's nap and leaned in again, forcing her tongue straight into Emily's mouth. Emily placed her hands on JJ's hips and gently tugged on JJ's bottom lip as she pulled back to pull in ragged breaths. JJ smirked before getting up off the chair and standing in the middle of the room. Emily frowned.

"What are you doing?" she asked, inevitably coming to the conclusion JJ had wound her up and was now going to walk away to get her own back. However, she couldn't have been more wrong.

"It was mainly Garcia's idea, but just trust me," JJ winked as she turned on the stereo that was in their bedroom. JJ turned away from Emily as the song began.

Emily watched, mouth agape, as JJ began to dance to the music flowing from the stereo. JJ moved her hips in a seductive manner, her eyes closed as she ran her hands down her own body. Moving her legs apart slightly, JJ arched her back, moving her hips in a circle. Slowly, she bent her knees and grinded down as far as she could. Emily watched as JJ stood back up again with her back still arched and even JJ heard the moan that came from Emily's mouth.

JJ turned around her again, her body still doing an erotic dance for Emily to see. She looked Emily in the eye the whole time, noticing the fact Emily's eyes had turned to a jet black colour from where JJ was stood. JJ slowly turned around again so her back was to her lover for the second time. She began to gently sway her ankles, opening her legs gradually. Calmly, JJ bent low, looking over her shoulder to look at Emily the whole time she was doing her erotic dance. JJ bent one knee, straightening the other. She glided her hand up the straight leg seductively, her eyes still locked with Emily's, and then slapped her ass, biting her lower lip for affect. Emily let a guttural moan rise from her throat.

Smirking slightly, JJ seductively walked to stand in front of Emily, moving her hips with her back arched to make it that more seductive. Walking to stand as close to the chair as possible, JJ moved Emily's legs apart so she could stand between. Dancing for a few more moments, JJ turned around again before bending her knees, making sure to keep her back straight. JJ gently put her hands on her lover's knees and lowered her ass to Emily's lap. Keeping her hands on Emily's knees, JJ began to grind down gently in a circular motion. JJ looked over her shoulder to look at Emily and inwardly smirked at how needy she was clearly making her. She felt Emily place her hands on her hips and slowly stood up again, taking Emily's hands in her own.

"No touching or I'll stop," JJ whispered, pushing Emily's hands behind the chair as she did. Emily whimpered but complied, stuck between whether she should disobey and just take JJ there and then, or to continue to let JJ prolong the painful pleasure she was giving her. She opted for the second option. Watching JJ like this was definitely a major turn on for Emily.

Emily watched as JJ began to lean forward. Placing both hands on the back of the chair so Emily had a direct view of her chest, she brought her lips to Emily's ear. "Take it off," JJ demanded in a quiet tone as she began to nibble at Emily's earlobe.

Emily fumbled with the bra clasp before finally undoing it and letting it slide of JJ's arms. Dropping if behind the chair JJ returned to her previous position, moving her breasts in front of Emily's face. Emily had to clench her hands at the side of the chair to stop herself from touching, JJ noticed. "You want to touch?" JJ asked as she seductively stood up to stand in front of Emily. Emily nodded, not trusting her own voice not to show JJ how turned on she really was.

JJ took hold of Emily's hands and slowly brought them up to her breasts, squeezing to show Emily how she wanted to be touched. Emily, still looking JJ in the eye, began to knead JJ's breasts together, making sure to roll her nipples every few seconds. Leaning forward slightly she took JJ's nipple into her mouth and gently sucked at it, rolling it around between her teeth. JJ moaned and arched her back. "Enough," she said hoarsely before pushing Emily back against the chair.

JJ stood up and caught one of Emily's knees between her legs. Dropping down slightly she began to rub up and down Emily's thigh, moaning and letting out shaky breaths. Letting her hips role in circles against Emily's thigh, she let her head fall back. Slowly sliding into a standing position again, she pulled Emily up with her. Looking Emily in the eye, she led them to the middle of the bedroom.

Turning around JJ placed Emily's hands on her hips. Moving her hips against Emily, she felt Emily do the same and lifted her hands in the air. Closing her eyes, she lost herself to the beat of the music. Emily slipped her hands from JJ's hips up her torso, stopping just under JJ's breasts. Dropping her mouth to JJ's neck, she started to nip and suck all the sensitive spots she now knew off by heart. Bringing her hands up a little further she began to knead JJ's breasts together again, hearing the audible moan that rose from JJ's throat.

JJ bent her legs and began to grind down Emily until she was couching on the floor. She made sure to grind her ass up Emily as she seductively stood back up again. Leaning her head on Emily's shoulder, she felt Emily take hold of her hips before the two were grinding against each other again. JJ turned around in Emily's arms and Emily took the opportunity to slip her leg between JJ's as JJ began to grind against it.

JJ pushed Emily's jacket off of her shoulders and let it drop to the floor before she began to unbutton her shirt. After a few moments of dancing and being pushed up against cupboards and walls, Emily was naked, now clad in only her panties.

Pushing JJ against the cupboard, Emily ferociously attacked her neck whilst JJ grip became tighter, digging her nails into Emily's shoulders. Moaning slightly, JJ pushed Emily back to look at her.

"Do you still have the strap one we used a while back?" JJ asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, why?" Emily asked back.

"I think you should wear it. I want you to fuck me, and I want you to fuck me hard," JJ demanded, looking at Emily with fire in her eyes. "Now!" she demanded. Emily pushed JJ further against the cupboard, cupping her pussy through her panties.

"You're wet," Emily stated, slowly circling JJ's clit. JJ just meekly nodded, whimpering and rocking her hips, a silent gesture that she wanted more. Needed more. "Go and lie on the bed, face down," Emily demanded as she walked over to the night stand.

JJ quickly complied, the excitement of what was about to come making her whole body tingle. Lying on the bed she waited for her lover to tell her what to do next, waiting for the painful pleasure she knew she was going to receive. Turning to the bed, Emily smirked when she saw JJ had done exactly as she said. Climbing onto the bed she roughly tugged JJ's panties off of her legs and pushed her legs open. Rubbing the strap on against JJ's clit a few times, she heard the whimpering plea. "Please Emily! I need you! I need you so badly!"

With that, Emily rocked her hips forward, drilling into JJ as far as she could before pulling out and ramming into her again. "Fuck!" JJ screamed. Emily grunted in reply and carried on piecing into JJ.

"Keep your face in the pillows and lift your hips up," Emily demanded.

JJ immediately complied and Emily took a steely grip of her hips. JJ clenched her hands into the pillows, the pillows in return managing to decrease the volume of her screams and her moans. Taking hold of JJ's hips a little tighter, Emily set a hard, deep pace, pushing into JJ as hard as she could. Increasing the speed again JJ moaned louder into the pillow. "Fuck Em!" JJ screamed as she pushed back against Emily, causing Emily to moan as the strap on rubbed against her clit.

"Don't you fucking do that again, you hear me? Make me cum before I'm ready and I'll slap that ass until your screaming for me to stop," Emily warned.

"Emily, please. Fuck!" JJ moaned into the pillows. "Can I at least turn over? Shit! Uh, please Em," JJ pleaded, pulling in ragged breaths as Emily began thrusting hard and fast.

Grunting, Emily pulled out of JJ and turned her with her hips before roughly entering JJ again. JJ whimpered and then wrapped her arms around Emily's neck, pulling her down and forcing her tongue into Emily's mouth. Feeling JJ begin to clamp around the strap on, Emily began to thrust into JJ impossibly faster. JJ's hips rose and fell faster as the moaning got louder and louder.

Letting her head fall back, JJ watched as Emily's breasts bounced up and down with every thrust she made into JJ, no doubt hers doing the same. The tingles began to appear in JJ's toes and she knew she was close. Wrapping her legs around Emily's back, JJ leant up to bite into her shoulder, receiving a growl from Emily.

JJ began seeing lights behind her eyes and she knew she was close. "Uh, fuck, Em! I'm going to cum," JJ screamed, her hands grasping on to Emily's hair.

"No you not! Not until I tell you to," Emily commanded, leaning down to begin nipping at JJ's neck, digging her teeth in slightly once she reached under JJ's collarbone.

"Oh! Em, please!" JJ begged, the feeling she knew all to well engulfing her, lights flashing in front of her eyes and her body beginning to tense.

"Not yet!" Emily repeated, not quite ready to let JJ come yet. Drilling into JJ as hard as she could, Emily began to feel her own orgasm spreading through her body.

"Em please!" JJ begged again.

Emily knowing she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer either, granted JJ's request. "Keep you eyes open for me, Jen," Emily demanded as she continued to pound into JJ.

Digging her nails into Emily's back, JJ's back arched as she screamed out Emily's name. With one last thrust, Emily was sent over the edge as well, revelling in the only thought she could possibly comprehend at this moment. JJ.

As they both came down from their high, Emily rolled over into her back, pulling off the strap on as she did and throwing it onto the floor. Still breathing in ragged breaths, Emily felt JJ curl into the side of her, loosely draping one arm across her torso and snuggling her head into the crook of Emily's neck.

Emily wrapped an arm around JJ's waist and entwined her free hand with the one JJ was resting on her torso. Placing a kiss on JJ's forehead, Emily held her tighter.

"I'm sorry for all this that happened. I was being a jerk and I was being stupid and I'm sorry. Really, really sorry. Now I think of it, I don't exactly know what my plan was because there is one thing I am certain is a fact. There is no possible way I could live without you," Emily admitted.

"I know and I'm sorry as well. But there is one thing you could do right now to make it up to me," JJ whispered.

"What's that?" Emily asked.

"Turn the stereo off because I have just been thoroughly fucked and it will be a miracle if I'm able to stand up tomorrow, never mind now," JJ explained.

Emily laughed but turned the extension plug off at the wall instead of getting up to go across the room and turn the stereo off itself.

"You're lazy," JJ sleepily commented with a yawn.

"I know, but you secretly love that about me," Emily said playfully. "I love you Jennifer."

"I love you too, Em. I always will," JJ whispered before drifting off to sleep, Emily doing the same moments later.


	43. Noises

**Chapter 43**

Emily took in a deep breath as she began to stir, wincing when light from a crack in the curtain beamed onto the bed. Sitting up and yawning, she looked around with a sleepy frown on her face. JJ wasn't there. Throwing her legs off the side of the bed, she pulled on a t-shirt and some boxer shorts from her draw. Emily then opened the bedroom door and walked down the short corridor to the kitchen. She smiled when she saw JJ clad on only a shirt, one of Emily's own t-shirts. Walking up behind JJ, Emily wrapped her arms around her waist placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

"I see someone was able to stand up this morning," Emily commented playfully, nuzzling her nose into JJ's neck and breathing in the scent of her lover.

JJ leant back into Emily and smiled. "Looks like miracles happen after all," JJ sighed. It wasn't a sigh of frustration or anything along those lines for that matter. It was a sigh of contentment.

"Miracles, huh?" Emily asked, placing another gentle kiss, this time on JJ's neck.

"Yeah… Miracles," JJ mused as she slowly turned around in Emily's arms to look at her lover.

"Well, somebody is a very naughty girl," Emily said raising one eyebrow.

"And why is that?" JJ questioned.

"Well it seems Agent Jareau, you aren't wearing any panties," Emily smirked, pushing JJ back against the fridge.

Emily slowly trailed a hand from JJ's knee up her thigh in light strokes, revelling in the fact her touch seemed to be causing goose bumps to rise on JJ's skin. Leaning in, Emily sucked lightly on JJ's neck, nipping the sensitive skin between her teeth.

"Why should I?" JJ breathed, her hands now wrapping themselves around Emily's neck, JJ's neck bending further giving Emily more access to her skin.

"Well… Because then it wouldn't be so easy for me to do this," Emily smirked as she plunged two finger straight into JJ's awaiting pussy. JJ gasped and dropped her head back against the fridge, her nails once again digging into Emily's back, memories of last night flashing in front of her eyes. While JJ was reminiscing about last nights previous action, Emily slipped in another finger.

"Uh… God Emily," JJ moaned, letting her head drop against Emily's shoulder as she felt Emily begin to increase the speed. "How are you doing this to me when it's so early in the morning?" JJ asked between her moans of pleasure, her hips now grinding against Emily's.

JJ heard Emily chuckle lightly in response. "Shhh… No thinking. Just enjoy it," Emily whispered. JJ whimpered before pulling at Emily's hair to bring their lips together. Their kiss was heated, tongues duelling and exploring each other mouths, desperate to taste each other. Emily sucked on JJ's tongue lightly, remembering when she had done it the night before. JJ moaned before pulling away to draw in a deep breath.

"Do you like it when I do that?" Emily asked.

"Do what?" JJ questioned, not being able to think straight with three of Emily's fingers thrusting in and out of her, never mind the fact it was so early in the morning.

"This," Emily whispered as her lips connected with JJ's and Emily once again sucked on her tongue before pulling away. It was something Emily didn't usually do, but JJ seemed to enjoy it. JJ meekly nodded and then moaned as Emily began to circle her clit. She could feel she was close and Emily was now pounding in and out of her relentlessly, the fridge banging against the wall and no doubt waking the neighbours.

"Uh, fuck Em! I'm close, keep going! Faster Em, please!" JJ pleaded, rocking into Emily's hand. JJ felt Emily squeeze in another finger and groaned before dropping her head back again. She gasped as Emily pulled of the shirt she was wearing and the fridge door connected with her back. Emily thrust into JJ harder, watching as JJ's back repeatedly hit the fridge. Maybe too hard, but there was no way Emily could stop now.

"Em, I'm going to come, I'm going to come!" JJ screamed as her back arched and she screamed out her lovers name. Letting her head drop to Emily's shoulder, she tried to regain her breath before looking up at Emily, their breath mingling with each others. "Morning," JJ smiled.

"Good morning beautiful," Emily smiled back. The two were interrupted by a knock at their door. Emily told JJ she would be a minute before peeling herself away and heading to the front door. Opening it, she came face to face with one of the neighbours that owned an apartment down the hallway from her.

"Emily," Sheila politely greeted, clearly she had just woken up from bed wearing her pyjamas and a dressing grown. "I just came to ask you if you could keep it down, you woke me up this morning with… Noises," she hesitated with the last word.

"Oh, sorry Sheila. My girlfriend got a bit carried away," Emily said trying to stifle a laugh. Oh what fun she could have with this.

"Girlfriend?" Sheila asked confused.

"Yeah," Emily assured, smiling as JJ walked to the front door in only a robe, the only thing keeping it on her was a flimsy silk rope that was tied at the front. "Speak of the devil," Emily grinned, tugging on JJ's hand as she pulled her to stand next to her.

"Hi," JJ greeted the woman at the door nervously, blushing slightly at the fact she herself was only wearing a robe and there was a complete stranger at the door. She hid half of herself behind Emily.

"Nice to meet you…" the woman trailed off.

"Jennifer. Jennifer this is Sheila, Sheila this is Jennifer," Emily introduced the two woman to each other.

"Well it's nice to meet you Jennifer, I'm going to head back to my room now," Sheila said, pointing a glare at Emily. "If you could keep it down…" she finished before turning around and walking down the hall. Emily closed the door before she burst into laughter.

JJ was confused, not catching on to anything that had just transpired. "What?" JJ asked. The simple fact that JJ didn't know what had just happened or why Sheila had knocked on the door made it that much more amusing. Emily couldn't help but began to laugh again. After a few minutes, Emily stopped laughing and pulled in a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Do you know the woman that was just at the door? Sheila?" Emily asked, a grin already beginning to grow on her face.

"Yeah," JJ drawled.

"Turns out she was at the door bec-," Emily couldn't help it. She burst into laughter again just thinking about it, never mind actually saying it. "She heard me fucking you… Against the fridge!" Emily declared in between fits of laughter, tears rolling down her face because she was finding the situation so funny. JJ, not so much on the other hand.

"What!" JJ shrieked, absolutely mortified. "Emily! How the fuck can you find that funny!" she said, staring wide eyed at Emily.

"Okay, I'm sorry baby. Maybe it wasn't that funny, I just kind of thought it was," Emily apologised, holding her hands up in a surrendering gesture. An alarm went off from the bedroom and Emily heard JJ sigh.

"What's the alarm for?" Emily asked.

"Work," JJ deadpanned as though she was stating the most obvious thing in the world. In a way, it kind of was.

"Work?" Emily asked confused.

"Work, Friday, BAU, paperwork, ringing any bells?" JJ asked.

"Oh shit!" Emily hissed as she ran into the bedroom.

This time, it was JJ's turn to laugh.


	44. Jerks

**Chapter 44**

JJ stared down at yet another picture of a mutilated body. Sighing she closed the folder and placed it on a pile that was on the cupboard behind her. Opening yet another, she groaned and closed her eyes, dropping her forehead to the table.

"Why can't the human race just behave itself?" JJ muttered into the table.

"Because what fun would that be?" Emily smirked.

JJ whipped her head up off of the table to find Emily standing in front of her desk. Frowning for a moment, trying to work out how Emily had made it into the office without her hearing, she smiled. Getting up from behind the desk, she circled the files to come face to face with Emily and wrapped her arms securely around Emily's neck. Taking the hint, Emily snaked her hands around JJ's waist and pulled her tighter.

"So many dead bodies," JJ mumbled into her neck.

"I know baby, I know," Emily admitted, looking around JJ's office to the various stacks of files piled around the room.

She really didn't know how JJ did what she did. From the outside it was a simple job consisting of paperwork and talking to TV stations, but everyone at the BAU knew better. JJ was the one that distressed detectives bombarded with phone calls. JJ was the one that would have to gather reports and check them through, some of them no doubt bringing back things she would rather forget. Most importantly, JJ was the one that picked which cases needed the most attention. That was one thing Emily didn't think people gave JJ enough credit for. She wouldn't be able to sit at a desk and tell someone, one dead person was more important than another dead person… But JJ could.

"You know it's time to go home. Garcia and Morgan are going for drinks, want to go with them?" Emily asked.

JJ pulled back slightly to look at Emily. Running a finger gently from Emily's forehead down her cheek to her jaw, JJ sighed before dropping her head against Emily's shoulder.

"How did I get so lucky?" JJ asked, wrapping her arms just that little bit tighter around Emily. "Come on, let's go," JJ said, picking up her bag and heading to the office door.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Emily questioned, looking at JJ who went from clinging onto Emily as though her life depended on it, to shooting out her office door as fast as she could.

"When we get to the car," JJ called, already walking along the cat walk to the bullpen.

Looking at JJ's open office door, Emily glanced at the folder that was open on her desk. Taking a closer look, Emily winced at the picture. It was a child, no more than 8 years old. The file read it was a possible homicide, but at the moment evidence pointed to it being a suicide. Even Emily knew there was not enough evidence in the file for the BAU to do anything. She also knew how much it hurt JJ to have to leave a dead child sitting on her desk and move on like she hadn't seen anything. Sighing and closing the file shut, Emily headed out the door to where the team was gathered near the elevator.

Taking JJ's hand in her own, she smiled at JJ. JJ smiled back. The four of them playfully bantered in the elevator until it brought them down to the car park. They decided on where to go and each headed for their separate vehicles. Reaching their car, Emily pulled on JJ's hand as JJ went to open the passenger door.

"Excuse me?" Emily asked, raising one eyebrow.

"What?" JJ frowned, clearly confused about what Emily was aiming at.

"I'm pretty sure you promised me a kiss when we got to our car," Emily smirked, looking down at JJ.

"Well I didn't promise, but while I am such a kind person…" JJ trailed off as her hands hooked around Emily's neck, pulling her in closer.

Emily pushed JJ against the car, her hands resting on JJ's hips. Leaning down, their lips finally connected. JJ slipped her tongue into Emily's mouth, Emily returning the gesture by gently massaging the inside of the blonde's mouth. Forcing JJ more roughly against the car door, Emily slipped a thigh between JJ's legs.

"Oh. My. God." Garcia said mouth agape at the opposite end of the car park. "If someone doesn't stop them, they are so totally going to do it!" the tech analyst exclaimed.

"Well… What can I say baby girl? It's called love," Morgan drawled the last word, smirking as he did receiving a smack on the arm from Garcia.

"Not here Em. When we get home," JJ moaned into Emily's mouth.

"But Jennifer…," Emily whined, licking at a sensitive spot on JJ's neck, knowing exactly what she was doing to the younger agent. JJ moaned and her hips bucked against the car.

"Emily," JJ warned. Pushing Emily back slightly to look at her. "Not here," she repeated.

Emily pouted and JJ couldn't resist the urge to nip at her lower lip, once again ending in a heated kiss and JJ once again denying Emily the right to put her hands down her pants.

"They're going to be wondering where we are," JJ stated.

"No there aren't. They're watching us," Emily argued.

JJ looked over Emily's shoulder and sure enough, Morgan and Garcia were stood at the other end of the car park watching them.

"Oh. My. God. She's taking pictures!" JJ squeaked.

"It's fine, I'll get her to delete them Jennifer," Emily promised.

"You better!" JJ scolded before getting into the vehicle.

"You're jerks!" Emily shouted at Morgan and Garcia which only sent them into fits laughing. Shaking her head, Emily climbed into the drivers side and began the drive to the bar.


	45. Good idea

**Chapter 45**

"Emily, there you are!" JJ called once she got out of the bar. That was the third time that night she had found Emily swaying out of the bar for one reason or another.

"Huh?" Emily asked swinging around to look at who was calling her. A dreamy look appeared on her face when she saw JJ.

"Hello ladies, is there a problem here?" a police officer asked as he walked towards the two woman.

"No," JJ assured, smiling at the officer.

"Ociffer… I swear drunk to I'm not God," Emily slurred, swaying slightly until JJ managed to hook her arm around Emily's waist to stop her falling over.

JJ looked at the officer who now had one eyebrow arched at the two. She was going to kill Emily for this… Again. Every time they ended up in a bar and Emily was left alone for five minutes with Morgan, by the time she got back to the pair they were both plastered. No, ditch that, thinking about it, she was going to kill Morgan.

"She's just a little drunk. I'm going to take her home," JJ smiled, hoping he would let the two go without any hassle.

"Yeah… Listen to Jeffinner. Or she'll… She'll… liaisonate you!" Emily threatened with a waft of her hand.

"Emily… Shut up!" JJ said through gritted teeth.

"Right…" the officer drawled, looking suspiciously between the two. "Just make sure you don't get into any trouble," he continued before passing by the two women.

"Emily! What the hell where you doing outside this time!" JJ scolded, pulling on Emily's hand to take her back into the bar.

"I'm outside?" Emily asked confused.

JJ pulled on Emily's hand again to get them back inside but Emily tripped up and landed on the floor, pulling JJ down with her. Right at that moment, the officer decided to walk back down the alley way.

"Okay… Can I ask what your doing?" the officer asked, fairly amused by the situation but controlling his voice and facial expression.

Emily was lying flat on the floor, JJ straddling her, with her arms pinned above her head by JJ thanks to the fall. Anyone could guess what anybody else was guessing they were doing, however, that wasn't what they were doing.

"I'm sorry officer, this really isn't what it looks like," JJ apologised, standing up and brushing herself off.

Reaching a hand down to Emily again, she pulled her. Only she pulled her too hard and it ended up with Emily pinning JJ against the wall. This really wasn't getting better for either of the woman and if they didn't watch what they were doing, they were clearly going to get arrested. JJ sighed in frustration and lightly pushed Emily off of her, still keeping one arm around Emily's waist to stop Emily falling over or running away again.

"I'm just going to…" JJ trailed off, pointing to the bar door.

"I think it's best," the officer said before once again walking past the two agents, however this time, in the opposite direction. At least Emily had kept her mouth shut.

JJ half dragged, half carried Emily back to the bar. Plonking her down next to Morgan she looked at Garcia with a look of helplessness on her face. Garcia gave her a sympathetic smile.

"She's like a kid when she's drunk," JJ sighed.

Both JJ and Garcia were watching Morgan and Emily pull funny faces at each other and then falling into fits laughing. JJ had to admit, it brought a smile to her face but Emily could be so immature at times. Right at this moment being one of them.

"You know… That's a good idea," Garcia mused from the seat next to JJ.

"What's a good idea?" JJ asked, still watching her girlfriend mess about.

"Kids. You and Emily. I think it's a really good idea," Garcia simply stated with a shrug.

"What?" JJ asked, surprised from what Garcia had just said.

"You should talk to her about it, meanwhile, I'm going to take the hulk home," Garcia announced as she jumped off of the seat and skipped over to Morgan.

JJ sat still in the seat for a minute contemplating what Garcia had said. Kids… It would be difficult, she would admit that, but come to think about it, it seemed like a good idea. Pushing the thoughts aside for the moment being, JJ remembered she still had to tell her parents. JJ told herself she would call them this weekend and plan to meet up or travel back down to Pennsylvania for a weekend. Right now however, she had to concentrate on getting Emily home.

Standing up, she sighed before walking over to her sulking girlfriend.

"What's matter with you?" JJ asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Garcia took Morgan away from me," Emily sulked, crossing her arms across her chest.

JJ had to stifle a laugh before replying. "Well sweetie, it is nearly midnight and we really need to be getting home as well," JJ reasoned honestly.

"Okay," Emily sighed, standing up with a little help from JJ. "You know you're the best girlfriend in the world right?" Emily asked as she was pulled out of the bar by JJ.

JJ heard the comment but ignored it until she was at the car. Leaning her back against the car, she looked at Emily with a smirk on her face.

"I'm pretty sure that's the alcohol talking," JJ admitted.

"No… No it's not," Emily assured. "You are, seriously! If you could just be me for a day you would see how amazingly wonderful you are. Honestly. And you beautiful, caring, gentle, kind, loving… Did I mention beautiful?" Emily asked as she looked up to finally meet JJ's eyes.

JJ smiled and wrapped her fingers around the belt loops of Emily's cargo pants, pulling Emily's body flush against her own. Emily placed her hands either side of JJ's shoulders to steady herself, her face now mere inches from JJ.

"You really mean it?" JJ smiled.

Emily nodded in response and JJ leaned her head forward to let her lips touch Emily's. JJ kissed her softly, gently and slowly brushed her tongue against Emily's lips. Taking the moan as an invitation, she slipped her tongue into Emily's mouth. She could taste the alcohol but she could taste something that was purely Emily as well. Something only she, as she hoped, would ever get to taste. Pulling away to get her breath back, she looked up at Emily.

"Does that mean I'm getting laid tonight?" Emily whispered with a hint of smugness in her voice.

"Oh you getting laid alright," JJ smirked before hooking her arms around Emily's neck to pull her back down again.

However, Emily's lips didn't reach JJ's, instead they went to nibble and suck lightly on JJ's neck. Hearing JJ moan and the light thud as her head fell back to expose more skin, Emily began to lightly like her way up JJ's neck to kiss along her jaw line before finally reaching her mouth again. Both women were interrupted by someone clearing their throats to the left of them. Pulling away, JJ blushed when she saw the officer she had fended of earlier.

"I apologise officer, as you can see we are on our way home. I also apologise for my earlier behaviour. I seemed to have sobered up quite a bit since then," Emily defended as the officer looked at the two.

"Apology accepted, just make sure to get home safe," the officer said before walking off.

Emily turned and looked at JJ with a small frown on her face. Why had the officer been so light hearted about this but not when Emily was simply wandering around outside?

"I think he enjoyed the free show," JJ smirked as she winked at Emily and put her hand in Emily's pocket to pull out the car keys. Dangling them in the car JJ announced, "I'm driving," before lightly pushing Emily off of her and walking round the car to the drivers side.

"I'm not complaining," Emily admitted as JJ unlocked the car and Emily hopped into the passenger seat.


	46. Forever

**Chapter 46**

The two came tumbling through the door, tongues entwined, hands roaming. Pushing JJ gently up against the door, Emily lightly nipped her neck and collarbone, her hand un-tucking JJ's shirt from her skirt. Her hands dipped underneath, scraping up JJ's sides to palm her breasts through her bra. Pulling her hands back out, Emily began to fiddle with the buttons of JJ's shirt.

"Rip it off!" JJ demanded in a hoarse whisper.

"But you told me not to ri-."

"I said, rip it off," JJ repeated.

Emily growled slightly but took hold of both sides of JJ's shirt before ripping it from her body, pushing it back off of her shoulders on to the floor. Focusing back on JJ's face, the two met in a fiery kiss full or lust and passion. Emily's hands wondered to the back of JJ's skirt, kneading her ass and earning a moan of pleasure in return. Teasing slightly, Emily nipped just above JJ's breasts. After a few moments, JJ became sick of the teasing. Grabbing one of Emily's hands, she pushed it under her skirt to her panties.

"Feel how wet I am?" JJ asked, rubbing Emily's fingers against her clit, Emily soon catching on and doing it herself.

Kneeling down onto the floor, Emily began to nip along JJ's thighs. Hearing JJ whimper, Emily lightly licked along JJ's panties, relishing the taste of something only she would know. All of a sudden, Emily got the urge to make love to JJ rather than just fuck her for the sake of fucking her. Standing back up, she saw JJ look at her with a confused expression.

Emily ran the back of her hand along JJ's cheek and jaw line, feeling the smooth skin glide against hers. Reaching JJ's slightly parted lips, Emily opened then further with her thumb, leaning in to slip her tongue into JJ's mouth. It was a short kiss, gently, light, caring, full of love, a contradiction to the last one the couple shared. Gently running her hand down JJ's arm, Emily entwined her hand with JJ's, pulling back slightly to pull JJ with her to the bedroom.

Landing on the bed on her back, Emily pulled JJ down with her. After a few minutes of gently exploration, both woman were now lying naked together on the bed. Rolling over one more time, Emily managed to be atop of JJ. Leaning down to press one more gently kiss, Emily began the descent down JJ's body. On journey she knew she would never grow tired off.

Licking and kissing her way down JJ's neck, she reached the younger woman's breasts. Starting with a gently nip, Emily tended to JJ's nipples. Sucking, licking, kissing them. Jennifer Jareau had earned everything good she had ever got in her life and Emily wanted to show her that.

Finishing with her breasts, Emily began to caress JJ's stomach with her lips. Emily traced her tongue along JJ's finely toned muscles, lightly kissing every piece of skin that had been revealed to her. Reaching her hands to JJ's, she entwined her hands into JJ's again. JJ's body seemed to fascinate Emily. The way her navel would flex, her seductive moments, even when she didn't notice she was doing it.

Feeling hands rap into her hair and pull her up, Emily gladly let them. Seeing JJ's face again, Emily gently ran her fingers over JJ's closed eyes, down to her lips. Caressing JJ's cheek, one of JJ's hands placed itself on top of Emily's. There was absolutely no way Emily could every explain how much she loved the woman she had now managed to start a life with. But she could try.

"I love you, Jennifer and it scares me," Emily admitted.

"Why does it scare you?" JJ asked.

"When you touch my skin it actually tingles. It almost tickles like a butterfly. And when I hold you, I swear time stops. You completely erase all my walls and boundaries and it's something no one has ever been able to do. But you managed to do it so easily and you still do. It's makes me feel bare, naked to the world. And yet, you still stand by me, you still care for me, you still love me for who I am," Emily sighed in frustration. She couldn't get the right words out of her mouth to explain to JJ how she felt, but JJ knew Emily wasn't good with words.

"But it scares me because I know that all of these things, all of these feelings, it's because… Jennifer, I'm in love with you. I would give up all the wonders off the world just to be with you, I would do anything. I love you more than life itself and even then, this doesn't truly express how much I love you," Emily sighed again.

"Take love, multiply it by infinity and take it to the depths of forever and you will still only have a glimpse of what I feel for you," Emily whispered, conveying what she was feeling with her eyes.

JJ eyes glazed with tears and one managed to escape. Emily gently wiped it away with her thumb.

"I'm in love with you too, Emily. You're perfect," JJ smiled. Emily shook her head and went to open her mouth but JJ stopped her. "Shhh, just take the compliment. You're perfect to me, Emily," JJ repeated.

Wrapping her arms loosely around Emily's neck, JJ pulled her down. While JJ was lost in the kiss, Emily slowly trailed a hand south. JJ only noticed when Emily inserted two fingers slowly. Letting her head fall back, JJ opened her legs wider, wrapping her ankles around Emily's waist. Emily leant down and gently sucked along JJ's neck. The pace Emily had set wasn't the usual fast going pace, it was slow. But not in a teasing slow. More of a way of Emily telling JJ of how much she loved her.

"Oh… Emily," JJ moaned when she felt Emily's fingers scrape the spot inside her than Emily knew so well.

Lifting her head up slightly, JJ put her forehead against Emily's shoulder. JJ closed her eyes and just let the sensations her lover was causing her to feel engulf her. The feeling of Emily's thumb against her clit brought her back to the present. Gyrating her hips against Emily's hand she could feel herself getting close. Emily could feel JJ's walls contracting and her moans were getting audibly louder.

"It's okay baby, let go. I'm here, I'll always be here," Emily whispered.

JJ whimpered before Emily felt her shake and shiver as her head dropped back to the bed. Emily held JJ while she slowly came back. Reaching a hand to caress her lover's face, JJ's eyes slowly opened to see Emily. "Emily," she whispered before leaning in and capturing Emily's lips with her own, rolling over as she did.

"My turn to show how much I love you," JJ whispered with a smirk.

A few things became apparent that night. How much Emily loved JJ became very clear and JJ realised she wasn't that scared of telling her parents anymore. What was there to be scared off? Emily was her life, the air she breathed, she was everything. And after that night, JJ realised Emily was the only person she ever wanted to spend her life with. She'd die without her. JJ also decided Garcia might be right. Kids might be a good idea.


	47. Proud

**Chapter 47**

JJ sat on the couch clad in only one of Emily's baggy t-shirts… Again. Looking at the clock on the wall opposite her, JJ bit her lip and fiddled with the cell phone in her hands. She flipped the screen open and went straight to her contacts list, scrolling down until she found the person she needed. JJ's hesitated for a moment before taking a deep breath and pressing the call button.

"Hello," came a familiar voice from the other end of the phone.

"Hi mommy," JJ greeted, a smile lighting up her face just from hearing her mother's voice.

"Oh, Jenny dear, I haven't heard from you in such a long while. How are you doing?" Mary asked, her voice becoming lighter after hearing her daughter on the other end of the phone.

"Good… Great actually! That's the reason I needed to phone you though. I don't quite know how your going to take it," JJ admitted.

"Take what sweetheart, I'm your mom. Now don't be silly. You know you can tell me anything and if whatever it is makes my Jenny happy, it's fine with me," Mary assured on the other end of the phone.

"Do you remember the woman at work I told you about… Emily?" JJ questioned, making sure her mother knew exactly what she was talking about before continuing.

"Yes, I think I remember. The brunette…?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, that's the one… I don't quite know how to start," JJ bit her lip.

"From the beginning dear… I'm all ears," Mary said.

"Okay, I'm just going to come right out and tell you the whole story… So please, just let me finish saying everything before you say anything," JJ paused, piecing together how she was going to tell the story of how much her life had changed.

"It started about… 7 months ago. Actually it was probably more, but around 7 months ago. Me and Will got into a giant argument and he wanted me to leave the BAU again, I told him no. He had moved in which didn't help and we were arguing consistently, the tension was unbearable. Once again, he shouted at me for working at the BAU and so I got sick of it and we broke up," JJ finished the first part of her story.

"Well de-." JJ cut her off.

"I'm not quite finished yet," JJ admitted. "Emily was there to comfort me after that and we ended up telling each other about our feelings and decided a relationship was worth it. We have been dating for a little over 6 months now and I've moved in with her. She's the love of my life mommy and she loves me too. I hope you understand," JJ finished explaining and took a deep breath, waiting for her mothers view on everything that she had just said.

"Well finally!" Mary exclaimed from the other end of the phone.

"Finally? I though you liked Will? And just to clear things up… Emily's a woman," JJ made sure she was clear with what she said, in shock of her mothers reply.

"Oh, I did like Will hunny, I just… You could have done so much better. Besides, I hated the accent," Mary admitted.

"What? And you're still clear that Emily's a woman right? A woman? As in female?" JJ questioned.

"Are trying to make me upset with you dear, or happy with what you have done with your life?" Mary asked.

"But… She's a woman," JJ whispered in disbelief. "And your just… Okay with that…"

"Of course I am, me and your farther were actually wondering when you would finally accept your feeling. We always knew you liked her," Mary boast.

"What? How?" JJ continued her interrogation.

Mary chuckled lightly on the other end of the phone. "You were always talking about her and I mean always, even the one time you came down with Will. We always knew, we were just waiting for you to find out yourself. When can we meet her?" Mary questioned, fairly excited about finally meeting Emily.

"Well I was thinking I could get Friday off work and come down, stay for the weekend and hopefully get Monday off as well. Then we can have a long weekend with you," JJ mused the plan she had already thought up.

"That would be great! I can't wait to meet her. Next weekend?" Mary questioned, making sure they were on the same page.

"Yeah," JJ answered.

"Well, I'll let you get back to Emily then. I can't wait to finally meet her and your farther will be so proud of you. I love you sweetie," Mary agreed.

"Thank-you mommy… I love you too," JJ smiled before putting the phone down.

JJ leant back onto the sofa and smiled, throwing her phone onto the table. That was so much easier than she suspected and the fact her mother knew, why didn't she say something? Smiling, JJ closed her eyes and stopped the worrying. Who cared about that anyway? All that mattered was that her mother and farther knew and they were proud. JJ eyes opened again when she felt hands place themselves on her shoulders, gently massaging the muscles.

"Morning beautiful," Emily greeted in a soft tone before moving forward to plant a soft kiss on JJ's neck.

JJ turned around in her seat to look at Emily and knelt on the sofa so she was face to face with her lover.

"Morning gorgeous," JJ grinned back.

"Someone's happy…" Emily drawled. "Any reason.

"I've just been on the phone to my parents and they're really happy we're together and we are both going down there the weekend coming," JJ squealed.

"Really?" Emily asked.

"Yes really! Now come lie on the sofa," JJ demanded.

"Why…?" Emily questioned, a slight frown on her face.

"Because I feel like a hot make-out session with my girlfriend to celebrate," JJ clarified. "And maybe a bit more…" JJ winked.

Emily laughed before walking around the sofa and having JJ take a fist full of her shirt to pull her down on top of her.

"No panties again…" Emily smirked, looking at the oversized t-shirt JJ was wearing and taking in the fact that was the only thing she was wearing.

"Are you complaining?" JJ bit her lip.

"Do you think?" Emily whispered against JJ's lips before kissing her.


	48. Rest

**Chapter 48**

That weekend, JJ had managed to get the time off needed, get the majority of the things packed even when Emily kept interrupting her for… Reasons… And she had even managed to get a few files done that she had brought home for the weekend as well. She was quite happy with herself and now she was sat on the sofa with a glass of wine watching a movie. What movie she wasn't too sure, she was thinking about Emily and her parents. She hoped the weekend would go okay and if anything, it was distracting her because she was so excited about it.

"Hey, Jennifer? Have you seen my sweatpants?" Emily asked from the bedroom.

"Oh, I think I already packed them," JJ admitted, biting her lip.

"See, that's why you shouldn't pack when we still have a week to go. What am I supposed to do? Sit watching television naked?" Emily called from the bedroom.

"I wouldn't be complaining if you did," JJ answered, stifling a laugh with her hand.

JJ had been winding Emily up all day with the packing and sorting things out and various other things. She remembered Emily asking her not to put those sweatpants in the bag but she had done it anyway… Just to annoy her.

"I wouldn't have guessed," Emily smirked as she walked back into the lounge of her apartment and leaned on the doorframe.

"Come here," JJ commanded as she put her wine glass on the table and did a come hither motion with her finger.

Emily pushed herself off the doorframe and walked in front of the sofa, smiling down at JJ. JJ took hold of Emily's hands and pulled her onto the sofa in front of her.

"Do you want a massage?" JJ asked.

"Why?" Emily drawled.

"Does there need to be a particular reason?" JJ questioned with one eyebrow raised.

"I don't know, you tell me," Emily returned the question.

"Oh… You're good," JJ smirked, her eyes sparkling in the dim light of the lounge.

Leaning forward, JJ lightly kissing Emily lips before pulling away again, lying down on the sofa and pulling Emily down with her. The kiss started out light and loving but soon turning into a battle of dominance between tongues. However, Emily pulled away with a smug look on her face.

"What?" JJ asked.

"Well, since your going all control freak about this trip, I think I should be resting because of the long drive, which I think mea-." Emily was cut off

"Don't you dare!" JJ warned.

"Don't what, say we can't have any sex until the trip is over," Emily smirked.

"Oh come on… You just had to say it didn't you. You just can't keep that irrespirable mouth of yours shut," JJ said playfully before pulling Emily down again for another kiss.

In the end, the two ended up watching some reality T.V. show on the television that neither one was really paying attention to. JJ was lying flat on the couch with Emily lying down between her legs, her head resting on JJ's stomach, content with just lying with her love. Emily's eyes drifted shut as JJ absentmindedly ran her hand gently through Emily's hair.

Emily couldn't help but think about what JJ's parents would be like, how it was going to be when she finally meets them. Although she knew JJ's parents were fine with her being JJ's girlfriend, and although JJ had assured her on a few occasions already that they were nothing like her own mum and dad, Emily couldn't help but think that. That was what she was used to, what she had grown up with.

Emily sighed before moving her hand to fiddle with the hem of JJ's t-shirt, watching as the fabric creased and un-creased. "You know I love you right?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, why?" JJ asked, looking away from the television to look at her own hand that was fiddling with Emily's hair.

"No, reason, I just wanted you to know," Emily assured, her hand slowly creeping under JJ's t-shirt to splay out on her stomach.

"If you're sure that's it?" JJ paused. "And I love you too," she added.

Emily smiled before pushing JJ's shirt up to reveal her stomach. She didn't take it off of JJ though, just lifted it up until the hem was just under JJ's bra. Lifting her head slightly, she kissed JJ's stomach before she began to lazily draw patters with her fingertips, causing JJ to squirm.

"Sorry, I forgot you were ticklish," Emily laughed, lifting herself up and positioning herself so she was lying on top of JJ.

Emily planted a soft kiss on JJ's lips before climbing off of the sofa.

"Where are you going?" JJ asked.

"I'm exhausted so I'm going to head off to bed," Emily admitted with a yawn causing JJ to yawn as well.

"Me too. I'll just put the glasses in the sink and I'll be right up," JJ smiled, peeling herself from the sofa.

After both women had brushed their teeth and done what ever else they needed to do, which wasn't much considering they still had another day until they were at work, they both clambered into bed. JJ lay her head on Emily's shoulder and entwined her hand with Emily's.

"Are you sure you're okay?" JJ questioned.

"Yeah, I'm still a bit nervous about meeting your parents," Emily admitted.

"There's nothing to worry about. They'll love you. They love you already and they haven't even met you," JJ reassured.

"I know…" Emily trailed off.

Kissing JJ's forehead lightly and resting her free hand on JJ's hip, Emily pulled JJ tighter.

"Good night, Jennifer. Love you," Emily whispered, closing her eyes.

"Good night, Em. I love you too," JJ smiled, snuggling closer.


	49. Luggage

**Chapter 49**

Before either of them knew it, a week had gone by and it was now Friday morning. The alarm screamed out loudly, pronouncing to the world that it was now time to get up and get ready to meet the Jareau family. Emily groaned and rolled over, drowsily throwing a pillow over her head and hiding from the world. A laugh echoed through the room and Emily already knew who that would be.

"Come on, Emily. There is no way we're going to be late. Get up!" JJ called from the bathroom.

How JJ managed to get up so easily in a morning Emily would never know, neither did she want to. She enjoyed her sleep and was quite happy to be late if it meant another five minutes wrapped in a duvet in peace. Emily just groaned and ignored JJ's request to get up.

"Emily, stop groaning at me and get your ass out of bed!" JJ demanded, now rushing around the room to pack her last few things like her toothbrush and hairbrush.

"No," came Emily's muffled reply from under the pillow.

JJ sighed and stood up straight, placing her hands on her hip and raising an eyebrow at the lump, that was her girlfriend, under the duvet. Shaking her head, JJ walked over the bed and ripped the pillow from Emily's hand. Emily's eyes fluttered open to see JJ staring down at her with an expression that clearly said… I am so not impressed with you.

"I love you?" Emily tried and winced when JJ raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, that's not going to work. Get. Up." JJ commanded

"Fine!" Emily groaned, rolling over and closing her eyes again.

"That means now!" JJ shouted as she walked out of the room.

Emily sighed but reluctantly sat up in the bed, rubbing her eyes to try and wake herself up a bit quicker. Pushing herself out of bed, Emily wondered over to the wardrobe and pulled out some clothes before padding into the bathroom, running a hand over her face as she did. Taking a quick shower, brushing her hair and teeth and pulling her clothes on, Emily walked out of the bathroom feeling more alert and awake. Packing the few items in the travel bag in the bedroom, she strode out to the lounge in search of her girlfriend.

Wondering into the lounge she saw JJ in the kitchen hunched over the stove. Walking towards JJ she wrapped her arms around JJ's waist and placed a gentle kiss on her neck, smiling when she felt JJ moan slightly. When Emily had said no sex because she needed rest, she really had meant it. And for the past five days, she had managed to stick to it. The advantage that gave her was that every little thing seemed to turn JJ on and to Emily, that was quite amusing.

"Morning beautiful," Emily greeted, resting her head on JJ's shoulder.

"So someone finally dragged their lazy ass out of bed," JJ remarked smugly.

Emily chuckled lightly and held onto JJ just that little bit tighter. "So I'm meeting your parents today," Emily commented.

"Yep and it's going to be fine," JJ reassured as she turned around in Emily's arms. "They are going to love you," she whispered against Emily's lips.

"I hope so," Emily mumbled before leaning in planting a short and soft good morning kiss on JJ's lips.

"They will," JJ insisted.

Emily just smiled and pulled away to sit at the table. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Dragging the suitcases outside, Emily opened the boot of the car and threw them in. "Jennifer baby, why are we taking two suitcases if we're only there for two days?" Emily asked, frowning slightly at the rather large suitcases that now occupied the boot of the car.<p>

"Because, we need clothes to change into," JJ stated as she walked to the boot of the car to stand next to Emily. "And we are actually there for four days," JJ smirked.

"Fine... Four days then. I still don't understand why we had to pack so much. And plus, today we're only going to be wearing these clothes so…" Emily trailed off, rubbing her forehead.

Emily really couldn't understand the need for the two large suitcases. It looked like they were going on vacation for the next two weeks for any outsider. She understood JJ's need for clothes considering she did have a lot, but why take so many? JJ probably wouldn't even get round to wearing a quarter of the clothes she packed.

"Trust me, my brothers going to be there with his wife and two kids and the last time I was there… I got muddy," JJ argued. Emily gave JJ a confused look. "I play soccer with them," JJ deadpanned.

"Oh!" Emily exclaimed, nodding and turning her head to the boot of the car again.

"You still don't understand do you?" JJ asked.

"No," Emily admitted with a light shake of her head.

"Well either way, my brother's called Joe, his wife is called Anne and they have two kids. Josh who is 5 and Sarah who is 6," JJ explained. "They always come down on the Sunday for the Sunday roast with mommy and daddy and afterwards, we always play football in the backyard. I ended up with mud all over me last time although the weather was really bad," she mused.

"I still don't understand why you need this many clothes though…" Emily sighed, the frown returning to her face.

"Because a woman has to be prepared…Duh!" JJ commented.

"For what? The apocalypse of runaway clothing," Emily snickered, receiving a light smack on the arm from JJ. "Ouch!" Emily feigned hurt.

"Oh sorry baby, did I hurt you?" JJ asked with her hand over her heart.

Emily laughed and hooked her arms around JJ's waist, pulling her closer. JJ smirked and put her arms around Emily's neck before standing on her tiptoes to peck Emily on the lips.

"Is that all I get?" Emily quizzed.

"All you get?" JJ asked.

"You hit me and I all I get is a peck on the lips," Emily smirked.

"I don't know… I guess sex is off the table because you'll probably still need to rest when we get there," JJ said as she walked to the passenger door smugly. "And you know, you'll have to rest for the journey back as well," JJ called before closing the car door.

Emily laughed and shook her head before closing the boot of the car. Walking around to the drivers door, Emily took a deep breath and hoped that it would go as well as JJ said it would.


	50. Arrival

**Chapter 50**

Emily gently tapped her hands against the steering wheel as they continued the drive to JJ's parent's house. They were nearly there now, another five minutes, give or take a few, and they would be there. Gently biting her lip, Emily concentrated on the road in front of her. From the information she had received from JJ, her parent were happy, proud even, that Emily was JJ's girlfriend, but she still couldn't help the feeling in her stomach. After receiving years of emotional abuse, Emily telling the Ambassador she had a girlfriend didn't exactly make her mother 'proud' of her. And as much as she knew JJ's parents were different, the feeling in her stomach just wouldn't budge.

JJ's hand on her thigh brought her back to the present, but she didn't turn to look at JJ. Instead she let one hand drop to her thigh to entwine it with JJ's. At this moment, she was the only thing keeping Emily from turning the car and speeding away in the complete opposite direction, but she was doing this for JJ. That's what Emily kept telling herself.

"You okay?" JJ asked softly.

Emily swallowed thinking about her answer. The instincts in her told her to tell JJ she was fine, that everything was okay. But they were the instincts her mother gave her, the walls that had become a habit to build. She couldn't do that to JJ, she promised herself she wouldn't do that to JJ. The nervousness of meeting JJ's parents however were forcing Emily to build them back up again.

"I'm fine," Emily lied.

"No you're not," JJ argued.

Emily knew she wasn't, but this was making her so nervous. The one thing she promised JJ was that she wouldn't put her walls up in front of JJ's parents. JJ had explained she didn't need to hide, that her parents were happy that they were together, but it was still hard for Emily to believe.

"I know," Emily admitted with a sigh.

"It's going to be fine, you know. Just trust me, okay?" JJ asked.

"I'll always trust you, but I can't help feeling nervous. I'm not used to having people that are as… Welcoming as your parents," Emily explained.

JJ sighed and let her head drop back against the seat. She could understand what Emily was saying and where her discomfort came from, but she had tired to reassure her on many occasions. It just wasn't going through to Emily and it didn't help with the fact that Emily was putting her walls up again.

"I know, but don't start shutting me out," JJ commanded.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really anxious," Emily apologised, sucking in a deep breath as the GPS system announced they had arrived at JJ's parent's house.

Emily moved to get out of the car but JJ stopped her, pulling her back in by Emily's hand. JJ smiled at Emily and Emily gave a small smile back. "Come here," JJ whispered before taking hold of Emily's chin in her free hand and leaning forward. JJ placed a slow, loving kiss against Emily's lips before pulling back and leaning her forehead against Emily's. "You're going to love it this weekend. Trust me," JJ reassured.

"I know," Emily whispered.

Stepping out of the car Emily headed towards the boot of the car, only for JJ to pull her in the other direction, pointing to where her mother and father were standing on the porch. JJ took hold of Emily's hand and entwined their fingers together. JJ walked slowly, giving Emily some time to take it all in before reaching the door.

"Mommy!" JJ smiled as she let go of Emily to hug her mother.

"Jenny! It's so nice to see you again!" Mary smiled as she eagerly accepted her daughters hug.

JJ stepped back to introduce Emily. She stared at her girlfriend for a minute, in a way profiling her. Even though that was one of the things JJ had made Emily promise her she would never do, JJ though she needed to profile Emily in this case. She looked a bit uneasy but nothing that stood out a lot.

"Mommy, this is my girlfriend. Emily," JJ announced, pointing to Emily who was standing awkwardly a few feet away from them.

Emily smiled at the mention of her name and stepped forward to greet JJ's mother.

"Mrs. Jareau" Emily nodded, offering her hand out to Mary.

"Oh, we'll have none of that!" Mary exclaimed, pulling Emily into a tight hug.

Emily's eyes went wide and she panicked for a minute. Human interaction was not something she was used to, especially when it was someone's parents. JJ gestured to Emily to hug back and so Emily wrapped her arms lightly around the older Jareau. This was not something she was used to. Not in anyway at all. Mary let go of Emily when another voice boomed across the lawn.

"Hey care bear! Where's my hug?" a male voice called out from the opposite end of the garden.

"Daddy!" JJ squealed as she ran up to hug her father. Emily couldn't help but laugh.

"She's always gotten on well with her father," Mary smiled.

"It's kind of cute if I may admit it myself," Emily mused.

"I know what it's like with your family but I can assure you, here, we're nothing like that," Mary reassured.

"Thank-you," Emily smiled.

"So I'm guessing this is the famous Emily Prentiss?" JJ's father, Jacob, grinned from across the yard.

Emily watched as JJ's cheeks turned a bright red and her gaze dropped to the floor in embarrassment.

"The one and only," Emily joked, feeling more comfortable already.

This time, when Emily walked over to Jacob, she went straight in for a hug. JJ smiled and nodded her head in agreement. If this was going to make JJ happy and proud, then that's what she'd do. But if Emily was completely honest, JJ was right. JJ's parents where welcoming and she felt accepted and at home already. Not like anytime before with her own parents.

"Why don't we get inside. It's getting a bit chilly," Mary offered, shivering slightly against the breeze.

JJ nodded and walked back over to Emily, taking her hand in her own. "I'm proud of you," JJ whispered before tugging on Emily's hand to pull her into the house behind her parents.

The next few hours were pretty easy going. Light conversation, a bit of playful banter and everyone had started to help cook dinner. Laughter and smiles filled the house and Emily felt at home. Never has she really known what it felt like to be accepted. Obviously the team had given her a little glance at that, but this, with JJ's parents, it really was like a family. How a family should be.

JJ slid past her mother to stand next to Emily who was chopping some onions for the homemade shepherds pie Mary was planning on cooking. Cooking was something Emily never really had to do with all the maids the Ambassador hired, but Emily had took interest in cooking, the origins of spices and foods. A lot of the time, the chefs would show her how to cook things and so she had quite a wide vocabulary in cooking. However, she didn't really use it a lot.

"Hey," JJ greeted, hip bumping Emily lightly.

"Hey, baby," Emily smiled as she put the knife down to turn towards JJ, her hip casually leaning on the side to look at her girlfriend.

"You doing okay?" JJ asked with a smile.

"Actually yeah, you were right," Emily admitted sheepishly, looking down to the floor.

JJ chuckled slightly. "Aren't I always," she whispered as she lifted Emily's chin to lay a lingering kiss on her lips.

"Awww, aren't you two cute," Mary exclaimed from next to them.

Emily laughed whilst JJ blushed and dropped her head to the floor again.

"You're cute when you blush," Emily commented before turning back to the side to finish chopping the onions.

It was true. JJ didn't really get embarrassed easily for an obvious reason. She was the media liaison with the FBI. Showing confidence was something that naturally came to JJ and it was one of the millions of things Emily loved about her.


	51. All we ever want

**Chapter 51**

Mary, Jacob, JJ and Emily were sat around the table having a light conversation after finally bringing the suitcases in the house. Emily found the place really welcoming and she really saw how much she had missed in her childhood, and why she had revelled in the feeling of her parents giving her love, which was very rarely.

"So Emily, how did you start liking our Jenny here?" Jacob asked with a smile, genuinely interested in how things started.

"Well, I think, in a way, I always liked Jennifer," Emily started.

"Well I know she likes you too, she doesn't let anyone call her Jennifer," Mary laughed.

JJ knew this was true, but she loved how Emily said her name so didn't mind Emily calling her Jennifer. Blushing slightly, JJ looked down at the table. She silently chided herself for blushing again, she was going to get so much teasing from Emily for this.

"Well, I've never asked…" Emily admitted, silently vowing to ask JJ sometime. "Anyway, back to the first question. I think I liked Jennifer from the first time I saw her, but I guess with my compartmentalising habits, I kind of hid it away. I shouldn't have but… It's a habit my mother taught me. It's natural for me to do that. Fortunately, Jennifer has been helping me to stop barricading myself off from people," Emily looked over to JJ appreciatively, smiling at her, JJ smiling back.

JJ slid her hand across the table to entwine her hand with Emily's, playing with her fingers gently.

"I liked her for a few months and then after that, I think I was… Falling in love with her... As cliché as that sounds. It scared me because I have never felt this deeply for anyone before. I tried as hard as I could to put it to the back of my mind, tried to ignore it… But… Jennifer is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on and probably always will be," Emily admitted.

JJ blushed… Again. She covered her face with her free hand but she knew everyone had seen.

"It's true, Emily. She had the whole football team swooning," Jacob winked.

"Daddy!" JJ complained.

"Sorry sweetheart, you know what I'm like. So Emily what made you finally admit you feelings for Jenny?" Jacob quizzed.

"I don't know. It was the same night that she broke it off with Will. I guess that managed to give me some confidence to say. Jennifer asked about my dog tags. They have a meaningful story behind them but my friend told me that when I fell in love with someone, I had to give them the dog tags. So I did," Emily recounted.

"Awww, that's so sweet," Mary smiled. "You've got a keeper, Jenny."

"I know I have. I don't intend on letting her go either," JJ said, gazing lovingly at Emily. "However, I don't think she's as brave as she makes out to be," JJ added smugly, focusing her gaze back on Emily.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Your butch right?" JJ questioned.

"Yeah," Emily drawled.

"Well you walk around like this bad ass, confident looking FBI agent, but yet it took you how long to admit you feelings?" JJ teased.

"You never told me you felt the same way though," Emily replied playfully.

"Yeah, but I'm not the butch," JJ said pulling her tongue out. "Besides… Technically, I'm a liaison which means I _act _confident. You're an FBI agent, you're _meant _to be confident," JJ added smugly.

"Are you insulting me, Jennifer?" Emily asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I don't know, are you admitting you aren't confident?" JJ continued to tease before standing up from the table and running to the back door.

"You're asking for it," Emily observed, spinning around in her seat to look at JJ.

"Catch me if you can," JJ smirked before running out the door.

"Excuse me Mary, Jacob," Emily said as she stood up, nodding politely in both their directions.

Both of JJ's parents laughed as Emily ran out the door after JJ. Standing up, they both stood at the back door to watch their daughter and her girlfriend.

Although JJ had a clear head start to begin with, Emily was faster. Much faster. Emily closed the gap in seconds but JJ was quick to side step her. Emily laughed and continued to chase her girlfriend, both of them not realising Mary and Jacob were stood at the door watching. Finally managing to reach JJ again, Emily snaked her arms around JJ's waist, picking her off of the floor. JJ let out a girly scream and tried to wriggle out of Emily's grip, but Emily kept a firm hold causing them both to fall to the ground.

A devilish grin appeared on Emily's face and JJ already knew a plan was forming in her head. Trying to crawl away, JJ was quickly pulled back as skilful fingers began to tickle her relentlessly. JJ squirmed and begged but Emily just laughed and continued to find all of JJ's ticklish spots. Eventually though, JJ managed to manoeuvre herself so she was straddling Emily's waist and with one quick motion, managed to pin Emily's hands above her head.

"You think that was funny, huh?" JJ asked breathlessly.

"Pretty much," Emily laughed.

"You are _so _lucky I love you!" JJ exclaimed "And that you're not ticklish."

Emily laughed and looked at JJ's lips before looking into her eyes again. "Kiss me," she whispered.

JJ smiled, a twinkle showing in her eyes before she leant down and her lips connected with Emily's. The kiss was soft, slow, the complete opposite to the pairs previous actions. Emily swiped her tongue across JJ's lips receiving a moan, all the permission Emily needed for her silently asked question. Slipping her tongue into JJ's mouth, she gently massaged the younger woman's tongue, both of them exploring each others mouths in a gentle fight for dominance.

Pulling away for air, JJ leant her forehead against Emily's. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, Jennifer. I'm sorry to ruin the moment but we need to get back inside," Emily told.

"I know, you're right," JJ laughed as she pressed one more lingering kiss on the profilers lips and then stood up, offering a hand to help Emily up.

Walking back into the house in mini fits of laughter, Emily took hold of JJ's hand in her own, smiling at her. Once they got through the back door, Mary and Jacob were half way through clearing up. After a five minute debate on why Emily and JJ didn't need to help them, Emily gave up trying to persuade them, instead pulling JJ into the lounge with her. Deciding to get change as it was already late, JJ lead her to the bedroom. After getting changed, they made their way back to the lounge.

Emily sat on the couch while JJ lay down across it, putting her head on Emily's lap. The TV was on so JJ decided to just look absentmindedly at it. She was actually concentrating on Emily's hand that was now running through her hair, after a stressful week at work, this was perfect.

"That feels nice," JJ commented in a hushed tone.

"I know," Emily whispered in reply.

In fact, Emily did know. Whenever she became stressed or worried about something, JJ would help her relax by running her hand through her hair. And it did feel nice. After a few moments, JJ had fallen asleep. Emily dropped her head back against the couch and closed her own eyes. After a few minutes she heard footsteps and opened her eyes to see Mary and Jacob creeping into the lounge.

"Is she asleep?" Mary whispered. Emily looked down and nodded in response. "Should I wake her up?" Mary asked. Emily shook her head.

"I'll carry her up," Emily assured.

"Carry her up?" Jacob questioned.

"I do it all the time, she has a habit of falling asleep on the couch," Emily chuckled, Mary and Jacob laughing quietly as well.

Emily sat up a bit straighter and looked at JJ, wondering how she was actually going to move without waking her. Gently lifting JJ's head from her lap, she slipped off the couch and kneeled down in front of it. She hooked her arms underneath JJ and slowly lifted her up, but JJ woke up anyway.

"Emily?" JJ quizzed, still in a dreamy state.

"You fell asleep on the couch, baby. I'm going to carry you up to bed. Just go back to sleep," Emily explained.

JJ smiled and wrapped her arm around Emily's shoulders, almost clinging to the fabric before hiding her face in the crook of Emily neck, sighing softly. Emily smiled and placed a soft kiss on JJ's forehead before turning around to Mary and Jacob.

"Thank-you for dinner by the way, it was really nice," Emily complimented.

"It's okay, thank-you for making my daughter happy. It's all parents ever want," Mary replied with a smile. Emily smiled back before heading towards the stairs.

Remembering which room they put the suitcases in, Emily used her back to open the door. Emily walked in and went straight to the bed. Somehow she managed to hold JJ with one hand while she pulled the comforter back. Gently, she placed JJ on the bed and crawled in next to her, pulling the comforter over them both. Holding JJ from behind, Emily spooned her, JJ pushed herself into Emily, the feeling of warmth against her back making her feel safe.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Emily whispered, holding JJ a little tighter.


	52. Bet

**Chapter 52**

Emily woke up to the feeling of soft lips on her own. Knowing already who it would be, Emily's hands searched for the figure, slipping her hands around JJ's waist and rolling onto her back so JJ was straddling her thighs.

"Emily, wake up," JJ said softy, leaning her forehead against Emily's.

Emily groaned and leant up to try and sneak another kiss from JJ, but JJ simply laughed and pulled back.

"Open your eyes and I'll give you another kiss," JJ promised sweetly.

"You're so mean!" Emily retorted, dropping her head back to the pillow but purposely keeping her eyes closed.

"It's not like it's a hard decision," JJ reasoned.

"It is though baby. You don't realise how hard a decision this is. I mean… It's life changing," Emily joked.

"Come on, Em. Open your eyes or you don't get another kiss," JJ breathed against Emily's lips, causing a tingle to go through Emily.

"How about we make a compromise?" Emily asked.

"And what kind of compromise are we talking about here?" JJ questioned, trailing a hand down Emily's body to splay on her stomach as she lightly sucked on Emily's neck.

"As much as I love what you are willing to give me, there is absolutely no way we are doing that because we are in your parent's house. But… If you give me another kiss, then I promise I will open my eyes," Emily offered.

"I like that idea but I like my one better," JJ mumbled against Emily's lips as she leant down to kiss her again.

This time Emily was ready and eagerly returned the kiss, her lips moving in perfect sync with JJ's. Swiping her tongue along JJ's lips, she slipped it into JJ's mouth and gently massaged the younger woman's tongue, creating a intimate dance that was equally familiar to both herself and JJ. Pulling away, Emily finally opened her eyes.

"Morning, beautiful," Emily smiled, bringing one hand to JJ's face to cup her cheek with.

"Morning," JJ smiled. "We need to get up."

"Huh? What time is it?" Emily asked.

"Half ten," JJ admitted.

"Wow… I'm still tired though baby, can't we get up later," Emily pleaded.

"No, we have to get up now, you promised you would go for a walk with me and mommy has made us a picnic I think," JJ reminded.

"But I'm still tired…" Emily groaned.

JJ smirked remembering a fact Reid had told her a few days earlier. She couldn't remember why he had told JJ or what topic they had been discussing to bring it up, but it would probably come in handy right now.

"Do you want to know a fact Reid told me?" JJ asked, finding Emily's hands with her own and pushing them above Emily's head, feeling smug when she felt the older woman shiver.

"Hit me," Emily challenged.

"He told me that morning sex is more efficient than coffee when trying to wake up and stay awake throughout the day," JJ smirked, biting down on her lower lip.

"Oh really?" Emily quizzed, raising on eyebrow.

"Well I don't know, why don't we put it to the test," JJ whispered, her face now inches from Emily's.

Emily moaned into JJ's mouth as JJ began to grind against her, Emily defenceless to do anything as JJ had a tight grip on her wrists, pinning them above her head.

"Jennifer, stop," Emily pleaded as JJ began to kiss her way down her neck.

"Why?" JJ asked, not stopping her exploration of Emily's neck.

"Because we can't, we're in you're parents house," Emily reminded JJ, moaning again as JJ bit down lightly on her collarbone.

"Well you're body is telling me different," JJ smirked, continuing her exploration.

Emily whimpered and her hips bucked against JJ's as JJ's tongue found a particular sensitive spot, causing JJ to moan as she began to grind against Emily harder. Quickly, Emily used the opportunity to roll herself on top, managing to free her hands from JJ's grip. JJ opened her eyes, impressed at how quickly Emily was able to gain control of her.

"Not in you're parent's house," Emily repeated. "And if I remember correctly, you said I needed to get up," she smirked, as she rolled off of JJ and climbed out of the bed.

"I'll get sex out of you eventually, just you wait Agent Prentiss," JJ called after Emily who had now managed to gather her clothes and was already heading to the bathroom.

"I'll quote you on that," Emily called back as JJ heard the distant sound of the bathroom door closing shut.

After about twenty minutes, both JJ and Emily had washed and dressed and grabbed a quick snack to eat in the kitchen. JJ had been right, Mary had packed a picnic basket for them which Emily found really sweet. Mary wasn't in the house though it seemed, so she'd thank her later. Eventually, the two finished waltzing around the kitchen and started their walk.

"So where are we going?" Emily asked.

It was a nice day, anyone would agree to that. It was sunny and warm with a gentle breeze. One of the days where the temperature was just perfect. The birds could be heard singing and the soft rustle of trees.

"There's a hill my mommy used to take me to. It has a tree that my grandma planted and we go up there every now again. My grandma died twenty years ago so, it kind of reminds me of her. It has a river at the bottom of the hill as well," JJ explained, smiling at the memory.

"Sounds nice. How far is it?" Emily questioned.

"Why are you asking so many questions," JJ chuckled.

"I'm just curious," Emily defended with her own light chuckle.

"It's about a ten minute walk from my house, so I'm guessing it's about five minutes away now. My mommy will probably come down with cookies or something later. She usually does. Or she might just come to offer us a lift back so we don't have to walk it," JJ answered.

"Cookies?" Emily laughed.

"Shush, they're nice cookies. My mum bakes them herself. Trust me, once you've tried one you won't be able to get enough of them," JJ warned.

"If you say so," Emily smiled.

The two walked in silence, hands entwined, the rest of the way. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, more like a peaceful silence between the two. Eventually, JJ pulled Emily through a gate and the grass under their feet began to incline. Emily followed JJ, careful not to loose her footing, as the younger woman lead Emily up the hill.

When they got to the top, Emily decided JJ hadn't lied at all. The hill seemed more like a mountain because of the view you could see from it and sure enough, there was a tree.

"Wow," Emily said in awe.

"I know, I told you it was nice up here," JJ smiled, squeezing Emily's hand in her own.

"You did," Emily nodded.

Emily placed the basket on the floor and kneeled down to put the blanket on the floor and the food on top before they both dug in. They had a light conversation and before long they were both lying down on the floor, JJ with her head on Emily's stomach.

"Tell me something I don't know about you," JJ mused.

"Something you don't know about me?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," JJ answered.

Emily wasn't too sure what to say. She had already told JJ everything. Emily pondered the thought for a few minutes but was interrupted by JJ again.

"Do you like children?" JJ asked.

"I guess so, yeah," Emily admitted.

"Hmmm," JJ hummed.

"Why?" Emily questioned.

"Nothing," JJ assured.

JJ shuffled to the side and rolled on top of Emily, straddling her waist and looking down at her. Emily smiled and placed her hands on JJ's hips, her eyes widening as JJ slowly began to unbutton her shirt.

"JJ, what are you doing?" Emily hissed.

She remembered JJ saying that no-body but her parents came here. But actually, Emily would rather be caught by a complete stranger rather than JJ's parents. Now that would be awkward.

"Do I really have to explain, Emily. I thought profilers would be able to work it out on their own," JJ teased as she continued to unbutton her shirt.

Emily whimpered. She knew she should stop JJ, that it wasn't right to be doing what they were about to do on a hill in public even if no one was about. But the fact Emily had avoided sex and JJ's advances for a week meant that this was making her _really_ wet and there was no possible way that Emily would be able to stop her.

"Jennifer," Emily warned as JJ unbuttoned the last button on her shirt.

Emily watched as JJ's shirt flapped behind her in the breeze, giving her a full view of her bra clad breasts and torso. She started trailing light patterns on JJ's stomach, watching as goose bumps began to arise over her stomach. The orange glow from the sunset reflected off of JJ's honeycomb skin. Emily hadn't even realised it had gotten so late. Time had flew by.

JJ shivered under Emily's touch before leaning down to kiss the raven haired agent. Emily eagerly returned to kiss, the feel of JJ lying on top of her only heightening her arousal. JJ began to gently grind against Emily, causing Emily to moan.

"Baby, we should be getting back," Emily mumbled against JJ's lips.

"Can you stop thinking so hard for once and just fuck me?" JJ asked as she pulled back to stare into Emily's darkening eyes.

Emily growled. She couldn't say anything. She wanted to say yes, that was an easy decision but it was just so wrong. While she was thinking of a reply, she missed JJ taking her hands and bringing them up to her breasts, only realising it had happened when she felt the soft flesh under her palms. Looking at JJ, her girlfriend gave Emily a devilish grin before she began to grin against Emily again, squeezing Emily's hands in a silent demand. How could Emily deny such a simple request?

Emily watched as JJ's head fell back against her shoulders, her mouth open with quiet moans escaping her lips. "Emily," JJ whispered as her cobalt blue eyes opened to look at her. JJ leant down and slowly kissed Emily, her tongue dancing with Emily's, their hips still grinding together.

"Jenny, are you still here?" came Mary's voice from down one side of the hill.

"Shit," Emily hissed as she sat upright.

JJ fiddled with the buttons of her shirt, managing to button them up just in the nick of time.

"Hey, mommy," JJ greeted, letting out a sigh of relief.

"I was just wondering when you were heading back home. I could give you a lift?" Mary offered.

"No, it's okay mommy, I think we're going to walk," JJ winked at Emily.

"Okay, I'll see you in an hour?" Mary asked as she began to walk back to the car.

"Yeah, that should be long enough," JJ called before turning back to Emily. "Now, where were we?" JJ questioned with a smirk.

"Getting ready to walk back to you're parents house," Emily smirked back as she stood up.

"No fair!" JJ pouted and Emily couldn't resist the urge to laugh.

"You're too cute," Emily called over her shoulder.

"So is that a yes," JJ smiled.

"Nope," Emily answered as she closed the basket. "Come on," she said as she took JJ's hand.

"You're so mean," JJ stated.

"I know… I'm devilishly evil!" Emily said sarcastically with a chuckle.

JJ couldn't help the urge she had to laugh before running up to Emily and entwining their fingers together again. Emily gladly let JJ hold her hand, rubbing gentle circles against the back of JJ's hand with her thumb. If JJ carried on with the teasing, Emily didn't think she would last much longer, it was hard enough to say no to anything JJ asked for. But when it was JJ offering her naked body to Emily, well that was entirely different story. Just the prospect of JJ writhing underneath her, calling out her lovers name, was enough to make Emily shiver.

JJ noticed the little shiver and knew it wasn't because of the breeze and smirked to herself. She was going to get some whether she had to do it by force or not. JJ knew Emily could only resist for so long, that fact Emily had managed to resist for this long shocked JJ for a little bit. But JJ had a bet with her father to win… And JJ never lost a bet.


	53. Debt

**Chapter 53**

The walk home seemed a lot quicker to both Emily and JJ than the walk they took to get them there. Reaching the house, JJ walked Emily into the kitchen, ushering Emily to drop the basket on the side, which reluctantly she did. They both sat at the table waiting for Mary to put the dinner out. JJ smirked before slipping her slipper off of her foot and slowly sliding it up Emily's leg. Emily immediately tensed, her eyes dilating as she realised what JJ was trying to do at the table and it didn't go unnoticed by JJ or Jacob.

Emily had her hands on her lap so took hold of JJ's leg and dropped it to the floor, giving her a stern look across the table. JJ sighed but leaned back in her chair, however, she couldn't resist another go. Slipping her foot back along Emily's leg, she slid it up to Emily's knee before slowly gliding it back down. Emily closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Why was JJ being so cruel when both her parents where in the room?

Both JJ and Jacob noticed this and JJ took a glance towards her farther, giving him a sly look. Jacob shook his head. She was close to winning the bet as far as he could see, but she hadn't won it quite yet.

JJ was sat next to Emily, so decided to change tactics. Placing her hand on Emily's thigh, JJ squeezed gently, watching the older woman reaction. This time, Emily seemed to do a good job at hiding it. JJ slowly walked two fingers up Emily's thigh, noting her breathing began to quicken.

"Ah! The lasagnes done," Mary called out in a sing song voice as she placed the white glass cooking dish on top of the hob.

Emily immediately straightening up and took hold of JJ's hand pushing it away. "Not now," Emily whispered under her breath, only loud enough for JJ to hear. She couldn't believe what JJ was actually doing? Maybe JJ wasn't as innocent as Emily had originally thought.

JJ huffed but reluctantly placed her hands on her lap, receiving a smug look from Jacob. A look that was very familiar to the one JJ had given him earlier. Mary set the plates down and the cutlery before taking her own seat. Everyone began to start a light conversation as they began to eat their meals.

"You know, this is _really _good," Emily complimented honestly.

"Our Jenny here knows how to cook it, you should ask her to make it for you sometime," Mary smiled to Emily.

"Oh, really?" Emily asked as she turned to look at JJ.

JJ normally cooked for the two of them, mainly because JJ tended to be a better cook after work, where as Emily would probably fall to sleep over the hob, but never before had JJ cooked lasagne.

"Mum!" JJ complained.

"You haven't cooked it for Emily before, dear? Why not?" Mary asked.

JJ actually had no reasonable excuse because she had no idea why she hadn't cooked it, it just hadn't come to mind. "No mommy, I haven't really thought about cooking lasagne if I'm honest," JJ admitted.

JJ smirked, more to herself than anyone, before placing one of her hands back onto Emily's thigh, making sure she had eye contact with her farther. She was going to win the bet whether he liked it or not. Because JJ never lost a bet, especially one with her father.

Emily felt JJ place her hand on her thigh again and shivered. What was she playing at? She felt JJ began the ascend to the seam of her jeans, but she was defences to do anything, because anything she did do would obviously draw attention. Feeling herself begin to flush slightly, Emily reached for the glass of water to take a sip, only to choke on it when JJ's fingers reached the seam of her jeans.

"Are you okay?" Mary asked.

"Yeah… Swallowed the wrong way," Emily coughed, feeling the familiar coil begin to unfold in her stomach.

"Jenny, why don't tap her back. Usually helps when I swallow the wrong way," Mary advised.

"Do you know what? I'm okay! I'm perfectly okay!" Emily exclaimed as she took a deep breath and stopped coughing.

"Are you sure?" JJ smirked, putting more pressure on the seam of Emily's jeans.

Emily gasped and then bit her lip. "Yeah… I don't think I'm feeling too well," Emily lied.

"Well why don't you head up to bed, it's getting late anyway. Jenny will come up when she's finished dinner," Mary assured.

"Thank-you," Emily said sincerely before pushing herself away from the table. "Evil… Teasing… Bitch," JJ heard Emily murmur under her breath as she walked away. JJ had to bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

Eventually, Emily heard JJ walk up the stairs and quickly turned the bedroom light off, hiding behind the door waiting for JJ to walk in. Once JJ walked in, Emily slowly shut the door behind her and slipped her hands around JJ's waist, nuzzling her nose into JJ's neck and breathing in the scent of her lover. "What do you think you were playing at out there?" Emily mumbled against JJ's neck.

Emily got no reply so trailed her hands up JJ's torso to her breasts, kneading JJ's breasts together now that she knew JJ enjoyed the feeling. "I said what do you think you were playing at out there?" Emily demanded an answer, lightly licking the shell of JJ's ear. JJ whimpered and bucked into Emily, still not answering her question.

"I-I had a b-bet," JJ stuttered out, her breathing quickly turning into ragged breaths.

"A bet, huh?" came Emily's sultry voice. "A bet about what?"

JJ whimpered, but once again didn't answer the question. Emily growled and walked JJ to the bed, giving her a light shove. JJ bounced onto the bed, pushing herself back as Emily crawled up her body, her eyes black, staring into cobalt blue. Wrapping her hands in Emily's hair, JJ pulled Emily's face to her own, mashing their lips together almost desperately. JJ pulled back to pull her shirt over her head, Emily doing the same.

Lowering her lips, Emily lightly sucked on JJ's pulse point, running her tongue along the sensitive point before lowering even further. Emily kissed above JJ's breasts and as JJ arched into the touch, unhooked the bra and threw it across the room, before taking a nipple fully into her mouth. JJ moaned and arched her neck, her eyes closing shut. Emily clasped JJ's nipple in her mouth and gently tugged, JJ's nails digging into her scalp for her efforts. Groaning, JJ dropped her head back to the pillow. This was pure pleasure.

"Emily…" JJ moaned.

Emily looked up and saw JJ gazing at her with lidded eyes and kiss swollen lips. JJ tugged at Emily's hair, pulling her back up as their lips crashed together in another fierce fight for dominance.

"Fuck!" Emily grunted in frustration.

"What?" JJ giggled, her fingers drawing light circles on the nape of Emily's neck.

"I…" Emily bit her lower lip before continuing. "I want to make love to you, I really do but… We're in your parents house.

"So?" JJ cocked an eyebrow.

JJ slipped a hand between them, unbuttoning her jeans and wriggling out of them, soon followed by her panties. She heard Emily moan above her and smiled before running her hands over her own clit. JJ could see the look of disbelief coming from Emily. JJ moaned as she dipped a finger into herself and pulled it back out, bringing it up to Emily's lips. Emily opened her mouth and JJ slipped her finger inside.

JJ heard a low and throaty groan come from Emily and felt Emily swirl her tongue around the finger in her mouth, moaning as Emily gently sucked on it. Pulling her finger out of Emily's mouth, she cupped the older woman's cheek. "Jennifer… We can't," Emily argued weakly.

"Please, Em… Taste me," JJ whispered back seductively. "You know you want to."

JJ heard the feral growl that came from Emily's throat and she knew she had won the argument. Emily moved down, using her tongue and lips to create a path down JJ's body, starting with her breasts and then travelling further. Emily closed her eyes and moaned as JJ shifted underneath her, opening her thighs to Emily. Smelling JJ's musky scent, Emily buried her nose in curly hair, inhaling a long, deep breath. Emily opened her eyes and could already see JJ clit glistening in the dark room, ready for her and Emily had no intention in making JJ wait.

Emily put her palms flat against JJ's thighs, using her thumb to open JJ's wet lips and lightly bit her lip. Opening her mouth, Emily put her tongue flat against JJ's clit and licked the entire length, receiving a whimper from JJ. Emily explored JJ's folds with her lips and tongue, licking, sucking, kissing.

"Emily…" JJ moaned, her ragged breaths filling the room, her back pushing against the mattress forcing her hips in the air.

Emily thrust her tongue into JJ and felt JJ's hand tangle into her hair again as the younger woman let out whimpering, submissive moans. JJ rolled her hips, wanting Emily deeper, needing Emily deeper. Moving back to JJ's clit, Emily sucked it back into her mouth, lashing it with her tongue.

"Em… Em… Emily," JJ breathed out, her head thrashing against the bed as she began to feel a familiar burn began to spread around her body.

Emily thrust two fingers into JJ as she carried on with her relentless attack on JJ's clit. Feeling the tug of her hair, Emily gladly let JJ pull her back up. Their lips connected in an almost desperate way before JJ dropped her head back to pull in a breath. Emily lowered her head to JJ's pulse point instead, sucking lights as she felt JJ begin to quiver underneath her.

JJ's eyes dilated as a scream tore itself from JJ's throat and Emily winced at how load it came out before returning her lips to JJ's, swallowing any more moans that managed to escape from the younger woman's mouth.

JJ's head fell back to the pillow as she pulled in quickened breaths, her eyes still closed. She didn't even know if it was possible for her to open her eyes, let alone even return the favour to Emily.

"Are you okay, baby?" asked Emily in a low, guttural laugh, the one that JJ always found sexy, causing her to shiver. JJ didn't even think she had the strength to open her mouth so just lazily nodded, her eyes finally opening.

JJ tugged lightly on Emily's neck, Emily receiving the hint as she bent her head down to lightly kiss JJ.

"That was amazing," JJ admitted with a smile, her finger tips trailing down Emily's face to slip around her neck.

"I'm glad," Emily yawned, dropping her head to JJ's shoulder. "But I'm really tired," she mumbled into JJ's shirt.

"You don't want me to…" JJ trailed off, knowing Emily would understand what she was talking about.

"No, it's okay, baby. You can return the favour after," Emily smiled, rolling onto her side. JJ snuggled into her and smiled against Emily's shirt.

"I love you, Emily."

"I love you too, Jennifer."

JJ waited until she thought Emily was asleep before slipping from the bed, quickly pulling on a pair of pyjamas. Quietly, she opened the door, gently closing it as she stepped into the corridor and then made her way downstairs. Her father was still sat on the kitchen table reading a newspaper.

"I think you'll find I've just won the bet," JJ smirked as she pulled a cup out of the cupboard.

"No doubt about that, Jenny. I think the whole street heard you," Jacob teased.

"Shush you," JJ blushed before filling the glass with water and taking a few gulps. Finishing the glass she placed it in the sink. "Now hand it over," JJ demanded holding out her hand.

Jacob laughed before pulling out twenty dollars from his pocket and handing it over to JJ's expectant hand. JJ smiled sweetly before making her way back to the stair. She looked up from the floor once she reached the top step as a familiar figure was stood in front of her.

"So that's what the bet was about?" Emily asked quietly.

JJ bit her lip before replying. "We can split it fifty, fifty?" JJ offered.

Emily grinned before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around JJ's waist to pull her in. "I think I want a little more than just money," came Emily's reply in a seductive tone.

JJ shivered. "And what's that?" JJ asked.

"I'll give you a hint," Emily whispered against the shell of JJ's ear, nibbling it between her teeth. She felt JJ dig her nails into her shoulders and smirked. Emily knew exactly what she was doing. "I think we're going to have to move this to the bedroom to continue," Emily finished, lightly nipping the skin under JJ's ear.

JJ whimpered before spinning them around so she was facing the bedroom. Taking Emily's hand in her own, she pulled Emily into the bedroom and shut the door, the sound of a body being pushed up against it echoing into the hall. So much for being quiet.


	54. Loud

**Chapter 54**

"You do know we can't be so loud," Emily reminded as JJ relentlessly attacked her neck with her mouth, kissing, sucking, licking, biting any area that wasn't covered by Emily's shirt.

"You do know I don't care," JJ commented in a dominating voice and Emily knew that was nothing but the truth. Of course JJ didn't care. She _wanted _people to know Emily was hers, she _needed _people to know Emily was hers.

Emily slipped her hand under JJ's shirt but was stopped by JJ. "No distracting me," JJ said in a sultry voice, causing Emily to shiver. This side of JJ didn't come out much but boy did Emily love her when it did. JJ pinned Emily's wrists against the door. Emily groaned and tried to slip her hands from JJ's grip but it was virtually impossible.

JJ tutted, a quiet laugh erupting from her lips, her breath ghosting over Emily's ear. "It's my turn," JJ whispered, nibbling on the shell of Emily's ear before pulling back to look at her. Emily involuntary shivered at the look in JJ's eyes.

JJ kept a firm grip on both of Emily's wrists with one hand, as she trailed the other one down. She brushed her fingertips across one of Emily's nipples, watching as Emily closed her eyes and softly moaned, her head making a light thumping sound as it hit the bedroom door, her mouth left ajar. JJ continued the movement down, stopping once she reached the top of Emily's pants. Emily opened her eyes when JJ stilled her movements, staring into JJ's eyes. JJ leant in and softly kissed Emily before pulling away again.

"Lie on the bed on your back, baby," JJ commanded in a hushed tone.

Emily stared at JJ for a few moments before moving. Climbing onto the bed, she did as JJ said, lying down on her back and waiting for her lover to follow. Emily felt the end of the bed dip and knew JJ had followed. JJ crawled up Emily's body and then smiled down at her. Biting her lip, she leant down and let their lips connect.

JJ braced her self with her hands at either side of Emily's face on the bed whilst Emily's hands seemed to automatically wrap around JJ's waist, pulling her body flush against her own. Emily gently traced her tongue across JJ's bottom lip and JJ moaned, granting Emily access. Their tongues entwined and explored each other mouths, almost as though they were mapping it out inside of their heads.

Eventually JJ pulled back and sat up, straddling Emily's waist. "Take your shirt off," JJ demanded, looking down at Emily with piercing eyes. Emily liked this side of JJ and she didn't want it to end too fast.

"Make me," Emily dared, staring up at JJ with pure lust radiating from her eyes.

JJ moaned and dropped her head back against her shoulders, almost as though she was getting off on words alone, which no doubt with Emily she could. Opening her eyes she looked back down at her defiant girlfriend. "I said, take it off," JJ repeated.

"And I said make me," Emily retorted.

JJ growled and took hold of the bottom of Emily's shirt herself, pulling it off of the older woman. Seeing Emily's peaked nipples, JJ drew lazy circles around then, watching as goose bumps began to rise across Emily's stomach. Little did she realise that Emily had hold of her shirt until she pulled it over JJ's head and threw it across the room. Emily lifted her head off of the pillow to take one of JJ's nipples in her mouth.

JJ moaned and dropped her hands onto the mattress again, lowering herself so Emily could take more of her breast into her mouth. Emily circled JJ's nipple with her tongue before lightly sucking, receiving a moan from JJ. "Enough," JJ commented, lightly shoving Emily back down to lie on the bed. "I said, no distracting me."

"I know you did, but I purposely disobeyed you because I wanted to," Emily agued, staring directly into JJ's eyes.

JJ felt every ounce of water pool between her thighs as she stared back at Emily. "Because you wanted to?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, you heard me correctly. What are you going to do about it?" Emily challenged.

JJ took hold of Emily's hands that were now drawing lines up and down JJ's spine and pushed them above Emily's head, pinning them against the pillow. "What do you want me to do about it?" JJ asked.

Emily didn't answer but instead decided to grind up into JJ. JJ may have been able to stop Emily touching her, but she couldn't stop Emily doing that. Moaning, JJ ground back down against Emily with more force. "Em!" JJ scolded. "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" Emily asked.

"Distracting me!" JJ simply stated.

"Because I want you and I need you and you're taking way too long," Emily whispered into the dark.

JJ leant down and kissed Emily before leaving a trail of kisses across her jaw to her ear. "Well then… I hope your as wet as I am," JJ whispered, kissing her way down Emily's neck as she felt Emily shiver underneath her.

Emily moaned as JJ clamped her lips around one of her nipples and sucked it into her mouth, rolling the other nipple between her fingers. After a few moments, JJ swapped, making sure to lather both breast with the attention both of them deserved. Then, JJ began to journey down, kissing along Emily's torso before reaching Emily's pants. JJ hooked her fingers into Emily's pants and pulled them down, her panties following a similar route.

"Mmm, what have we here, Em?" JJ asked, trailing her finger up Emily's thigh.

Emily whimpered and her hips bucked into the air. "Jennifer, please," she pleaded.

JJ took mercy on Emily and placed a gentle kiss on her thigh before positioning her face between Emily's legs. Blowing gently, she watched Emily shiver before closing her mouth around Emily's clit.

"Jennifer!" Emily moaned, her eyes closing as her neck arched against the pillows, her hand lowering to tangle in her lovers hair.

JJ lashed at Emily's clit, two fingers slipping into Emily. The moans were getting louder and closer together causing JJ to smirk to some extent, realising people were obviously going to hear. JJ thrust her fingers into Emily, increasing the pace as she slipped in another finger. She could feel Emily was close and with one last thrust of her fingers, Emily called out her name, her body tensing, her back arching off of the bed.

JJ pulled her fingers out and continued to place light kitten licks against Emily's clit before feeling a gentle tug of her hair. Climbing up her lovers body, she was met with the half lidded gaze and half smiled lips of Emily.

"I love you, Jennifer," Emily smiled, cupping one of JJ's cheeks.

"I love you too, Emily," JJ smiled, placing a hand on top of Emily's as she leaned into the touch.

Emily placed her other hand on the nape of JJ's neck before pulling her down for a gentle kiss, one that was an intimate meeting of tongues. Rolling onto her side, JJ nuzzled her nose into Emily's neck, her legs tangling with Emily's, her arm slung lazily across Emily's torso.

"Goodnight, Emily," JJ whispered, closing her eyes and letting the scent of her lover fill her senses.

"Goodnight, Jennifer," Emily whispered back, her hand entwining with JJ's that was resting on her torso.


	55. One condition

**Chapter 55**

JJ leant on the doorframe that lead from the kitchen to the back garden, the double doors wide open due to it being a warm day. She was watching Emily playing soccer with Josh and Sarah. Joe and Anne were sat on the grass cuddled up with each other watching the interaction, where as Mary and Jacob were seated around a little table on the back porch drinking lemonade.

Joe, Anne and their kids had came earlier, just before lunch time and this time the greetings went much more smoothly, especially with Emily. She was getting used to having so many people around already and it made JJ feel proud of her. However, JJ still needed to get Emily back for ganging up with Joe to tease JJ about things she did when she was a kid and how some of them traits had stuck with her all the way to adulthood.

JJ smiled as watched Emily dive in slow motion since she opted for being in the net that had carelessly been made with two jumpers, and missed the ball on purpose letting it roll in. Sarah started to giggle and clap her hands. Emily cheered along with Joe and rand up to Sarah to lift her up onto her shoulders as they did a victory dance around the yard.

Emily turned around and noticed JJ watching her and smiled at the sight of her lover clearly enjoying watching Emily. JJ smiled back and then Emily put Sarah back on the floor as she ran for the ball again. For someone who knew nothing about Soccer, Emily sure was good at it. She managed to dodge round Sarah but wasn't fast enough as Josh rounded her and tackled the ball, running across the yard as he dribbled the ball across the yard.

"What do you say we show them a real game?" Joe said as she tilted his head back to look at JJ.

JJ contemplated for a moment and thought why not. It sure would be fun to show Emily how to _really _play soccer. Of course, it was also chance to get her own back against her girlfriend.

"Sure," JJ answered. "Emily!" JJ shouted, making a come here motion with her hand.

Emily jogged over and came to stand in front of JJ, pulling in ragged breaths from all the running about. "Yeah?" she asked breathlessly.

"How about a game?" JJ asked.

"Bring it!" Emily smirked.

"Who's going to be on who's team?" JJ questioned.

"How about me, dad, Emily and Josh verses you, Mary, Anne and Sarah?" Joe thought.

"Sounds good… Mommy, daddy, are you playing then?" JJ queried.

"Why not," Jacob called out as he pulled his wife up with him.

The group split of into their separate teams and walked to the field, making another net with another set of jumpers. They each talked about tactics, which Emily didn't understand any of, before getting ready to play. On Emily's team, Jacob was in the net whilst the rest were playing out in the field. On the other team, Mary was in the net whilst the rest played to score. Some one shouted out 'go' and everyone ran to the middle of the field to reach the ball before the other team. Even Emily knew a normal game didn't start like that.

Anne and Joe collided with each other and landed on the floor in a heap laughing. "Are you okay?" Emily asked, worried one of them might of hurt themselves.

"Yeah. Hurry, get the ball! Jenny's getting away!" Joe called out as he pulled himself up and brushed himself off, pulling Anne up with him.

Sarah and Josh had gone and sat on the porch, watching the adults play with amused expressions, laughing when someone tripped up or someone fouled someone else.

Emily was hot on JJ's tail but wasn't quite sure how to tackle the ball from her girlfriend without tripping her up. She smirked before managed to get behind JJ and pick her up, lifting her away from the ball. JJ squealed and laughed as Emily carried her away from the ball. "Foul!" JJ shouted through laughs.

"Sorry Jenny, looks like there's no ref," Anne called back, a clear expression of amusement on her face as she watched the antics of the two woman.

Joe managed to get the ball at this point and began to dribble it towards Mary, getting ready to shoot. Anne began chasing after him, kicking of her flip flops to the side of the pitch so she wouldn't trip up. Reaching Joe, she kicked the ball from in front of him and then rounded him to collect the ball and run in the opposite direction.

Mary and Jacob were stood in the goal in fits of laughter. So much for a sane game of soccer, there was no such thing in this house, all the more reason people who didn't understand the rules of soccer could play with the Jareau's.

JJ had managed to wiggle out of Emily's grip and was now running to Anne to help out, Emily once again hot on her heels. Joe was desperately trying to tackle the ball from his wife but was clearly having no luck as every time he got close, she managed to side step him and carry on running. Emily attempted to take the ball but managed to stand on it instead and land on the floor, taking Anne down with her.

"You okay?" Anne asked laughing.

"Yeah, sorry about that!" Emily apologised, but even she couldn't help the laughter that followed.

That left Joe and Jennifer standing. JJ ran to take the ball but Joe was quicker, kicking the ball through her legs to collect it at the other side. Emily quickly got up to assist but watched as JJ ran straight for her. Confused over what she was meant to do, she readied herself for the clear collision course JJ had set. Once JJ was about a metre from Emily, Emily ran at her, rugby tackling her to the ground. The two rolled around as one tried to beat the other one into giving in, but neither would.

Joe was down the other end of the pitch at this point, but watched as JJ came onto his left side, Anne on his right. "Shit…" he muttered to himself. He looked around to see where Emily was and saw her picking herself up from the grass with a clear expression of confusion on her face. Suddenly, he was tackling from both side and tumbled to the floor as the ball yet again, changed direction.

Emily saw it coming but wasn't too sure to take down. Knowing JJ was ticklish, she went for the safe option. Grabbing JJ, she swing her round as they both landed on the floor together. They looked at each other before straight faces turned into smirks and the smirks turned into laughs. Anne managed to carry on running with the ball and it wasn't long until the ball shot past a very surprised looking Jacob, who then starting laughing as well.

"GOAL!" Anne shouted out.

JJ clambered out of Emily's grip and jumped up to hug Anne as they both did some weird kind of victory ritual.

A few hours later and Sarah, Josh, Joe and Anne had to head off. Everyone said their good byes and JJ smiled as Sarah and Josh tried to fight against their parents to cling onto Emily. Emily leant down and hugged them both, promising them that they would see her again soon. Joe pulled Emily to the side and JJ began saying her goodbyes.

"Are you going to propose to her?" Joes asked.

"Huh? What? How did you…" Emily trailed of as it suddenly dawned on her. "You saw me slip the ring into my jacket pocket at dinner didn't you?"

"Yeah," Joe laughed.

Emily had been planning to propose to JJ for at least a week, but so far hadn't found the right moment to actually do it. Any moment would be right, but Emily wanted it to be a special moment. One where the atmosphere was right. She had already informed Hotch and if JJ said yes, they were going to order a meeting with the Director, the person above Strauss, to persuade him it wouldn't change their professionalism during the job in any way. She was hoping he would hear them out and agree, but if not, Emily would gladly walk away from her job in order to be able to marry JJ.

"I wanted to see if it's okay with her mom and dad first," Emily admitted.

"I hope you don't mind me telling them, but I did earlier and they seemed quite happy at the prospect. They don't think anyone can make Jenny as happy as you do, so good look," Joe smiled.

"Are you coming Joe?" Anne questioned.

"Yeah," Joe answered. He gave Emily one more look before leaving.

JJ and Emily headed upstairs to the bedroom to get changed before dinner. Emily took a quick shower and got changed before swapping places with JJ. Emily perched herself on the edge of the bed and looked at the box in her hands before slipping it into her joggers pocket. She heard JJ walk back into the room and saw her biting her bottom lip lightly.

"Is everything okay, Jennifer?" Emily asked.

JJ walked over to sit next to Emily and turned so she was facing her, one leg bent and resting on the bed while the other leg was off the side of the bed, her foot resting on the floor.

"I've been thinking about this for a while now and after watching you today… I really think it'll be a good idea," JJ admitted, purposely avoiding the subject she was talking about.

"What? That I suck at soccer. I don't need to be told that," Emily laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

JJ laughed before her facial expression turned serious again. "Garcia brought it up a while back and ever since, it's been nagging at my mind," JJ sighed.

"What is it, baby? You can tell me anything," Emily reassured.

"I think…," JJ closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I want a baby," JJ whispered, "with you," she finished, keeping her eyes closed.

"Jennifer… Look at me," Emily said softly. JJ opened her eyes and saw Emily smiling. The raven haired agent leant in to lay a soft kiss on JJ's lips before pulling a back, a glint in her eyes. "If you want a baby then I'm more than willing to do that, especially if it makes you happy. But I have one condition," Emily began.

"What?" JJ questioned.

Emily knelt down onto the floor and JJ immediately got the idea as her hand came up to cover her mouth in shock. Emily pulled the velvet box out of her pocket and placed it in her hands.

"Jennifer Ann Jareau, I never thought I would ever find someone like you. I never thought I'd find someone that would love me, all my flaws and all, but then you walked into my life. Since then I can vow that I have been the happiest woman alive. Each day I fall a little more in love with you and I realised that I can't live without you. I need you in my life, I need you and I want you. Jennifer… Will you marry me?" Emily asked, her eyes scanning JJ's features for a reaction.

JJ eyes had glazed over with tears and a few managed to escape. JJ wiped them away as Emily slowly opened the box. JJ gasped at the ring. It was a thin, simple band of white gold with a princess cut diamond. Surrounding the main diamond was smaller ones and engraved on the inside of the ring were the words 'love conquers all'. It was simple but elegant.

"Yes!" JJ squealed as she leant down to wrap her hands around Emily, pulling her up off of the floor.

The two shared a long deep kiss before Emily pulled away and took hold of JJ's left hand, taking the ring out of it's box and sliding it onto JJ's finger before bringing it up to her lips to place a gentle kiss against JJ's hand.

Now this… Was perfection.

* * *

><p><strong>I was thinking of writing a sequel to this, a separate story that's a follow on from here. What do you guys think? If I do, I need a name. If anyone has any ideas I'd love to hear them, I'll make sure to write a shout out if your title is picked. Please review!<strong>


End file.
